I'm Scared
by jokergirl94
Summary: "Dean, help me". These words are said by Dean's little sister Dani. Now Dean is off to save her and see what happened to their Father. This is my first story, so please be gentle, reviews are also appericated. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Dean 24

Sam 20

Danielle 12

Plot: Danielle calls Dean for help while Sam is away at college. Danielle was with John, when he goes missing.

Background: Instead of Mary being killed by the Yellow eyed demon when Sam was Six months old, there was still an attempt but nothing more than smoke inhalation got the Winchesters down. The family still got into the hunting business along with Mary, but it still causes Sam and Dean to become the people they are today. Here is the catch John and Mary have a daughter named Danielle, and after that the Yellow Eyed Demon makes a surprise return for Mary and succeeds in killing her the second time. This is going to take place while Sam is at Stanford.

A/N: This is my first story so please review! They are so appericated. I will do my best to upload something new at least once a week, maybe more once we hit summertime. But don't forget to review. Thanks! Also thanks to my wonderful betas, I don't know where I would be without them.

"Dean, help me".

Those three words made his heart stop, the bar suddenly silenced around him as if none of it existed anymore. He quickly set the beer he was about to drink down on the table next to his untouched cheeseburger. He rushed to the door and out to his beloved Impala, with keys already in hand.

He would never forget that voice as long as he lived, he hadn't heard it in months, not since his dad left and took his baby sister with him. Maybe she wasn't his baby sister anymore, but she was still pretty darn close, she was only 12 years old and was wise beyond her years, much like him.

Danielle never showed weakness if she could help it, and she rarely let anyone know what was going on with her, except her big brother, Dean. Even though 12 years separated the two they were so alike it was like they were the same person. So when Dean heard her say those three words he could feel every emotion flow through his cell phone.

Desperation. Hurt. Scaredness. Confusion.

"Dani, what's wrong? I'm on my way right now, where are you?"

"Dean, I'm scared and I don't know what's going on or where I am." While saying words her voice broke allowing him to hear her soft whimpering though the phone.

"Just take a deep breath for me, I am in the Impala right now, but I need to know where you and Dad are now, so I can come and help you." Dean could not even image what had happened to his sister that caused her to crack like this.

"I don't know what is going on," he could hear her start to take deeper breaths finally gaining her bearings. "The last thing I remember is Dad talking about leaving in the morning for a new job, and then I woke up this morning handcuffed to the bed, and Dad was gone."

"Dani, do you see any hotel stationary, or a phone book by you? Also how did you manage to get out of the handcuffs?" He said trying to get her to relax and to really look around for some idea as to where she was. But regardless, he knew he wouldn't slow down until his sister was safe in his arms.

"I… Just a second I think I see something under the bed side table." There was silence for a moment before he heard her breathing into the phone again. " I found the phone book it says that I'm in Los Angeles, and the pad of paper of paper here says that I'm staying at the Oceanside Inn. As for how did I get out of my handcuffs? Did you think Sammy would leave without teaching me how to pick a lock?"

Dean had to chuckle at that. Even though his brother had been gone at Stanford for a while and hadn't called anyone since he got there, he knew that Sam would never leave his kid sister that he adored, without knowing she would be able to protect herself. That brought Dean back to thinking of that night two years ago when their father had kicked his younger brother out. That was a night that he knew he would never forget.

"_Samuel Winchester if you walk out that door you are never to come back you hear me? " John's bellow filled the silent night. _

_When the fight had started a couple of hours earlier Dean had taken his sister and ran, so she would not have to hear this argument. Sadly though by this time there wasn't much that she hadn't heard screamed between the two most stubborn, bullheaded people they knew, their brother Sam and Dad. _

_Dean had taken her out for pizza to get her mind off of the argument that was taking place at their motel room at the very moment. He guessed it had worked for her because she was jabbering about something he honestly couldn't even remember, because he was too busy thinking about what he would find when they returned to the motel room. _

_But Dean and Dani came back too soon, and that was when they heard the threat, ring out across the parking lot. Dean froze when he heard it. Dean felt a small hand slip into his, almost instantly. Looking down he saw a pair of dewy eyes looking to him for comfort. Seconds later, they heard a chair fall over and a door slam open and out came Sam with his duffle bag packed. Without so much as a backward glance at his brother and sister, Sam ran from the parking lot. _

_It was after that his little sister, trapped her feelings and didn't share with anyone what was going through her mind and she became as tough as the other Winchesters. _

"Dean? Are you coming?" Dani whispered into the phone line again.

Coming back from his flashback, "Yeah, Dani I'm coming as fast as I can! But I'm still in Arizona, I just got on the interstate, it will take me a couple of hours to get there, but I'm coming as fast as I can."

Worry began to seep into his mind because he noticed that when Dani was talking now it seemed like more effort was being put into making coherent sentences.

"Dean, please come fast, I'm holding on as hard as I can but I can't last forever."

"Dani, don't worry I will be there as fast as I can. Just hold on for me. But don't fall asleep, why don't you start walking around the room to see if you can find anything that might help us figure out what happened? I will be there in a couple of hours, ok?"

He didn't want her to fall asleep without someone to look over her injuries first (knowing Dani she went down with a fight, so he suspected that she probably had a concussion and cuts and bruises all over).

"Ok, Dean. I will look around for clues until you get here ok? But please hurry." Dani said hesitantly into the phone line.

Click. She had hung up, now leaving Dean to do the same.

Now he was lost to his own thoughts on a drive to save Dani. That got Dean to thinking where could his Dad be? How could he leave his youngest child abandoned in an empty motel room? Dean knew the will of John Winchester, and he out of everyone knew best that, if John put his mind to something he could accomplish anything. Just thinking about this made Dean, angry inside because he knew that although he himself was only 24 years old, if his father had just left Dani with him none of this would have happened to her.

"_Jesus, Dean would you just give up already? Danielle will come with me when I leave tomorrow morning. I am her father and she will be better off with me taking care of her." _

"_Better off? Really that's what you think? You never help her with her homework, you don't call her Dani, you call her Danielle which she doesn't even like to be called for Christ Sake! All you do is drill her with Latin and physical training. Sometimes I think your worse on her then you ever were to either me or Sam." _

"_Dean! Dad!" Dani yelled at the two grown men fighting in front of her. Neither one appeared to have heard her. She gave up and sat down, deciding that she would do whatever they told her to do, knowing she would get a headache from all the fighting back and forth that would happen in the near future over her fate. _

"_Dad, I help her with all of her homework, I care about what she wants, and I would take care of her better than you ever would, and you know it. So leave her here with me." Dean said in a calm voice. _

_That comment earned him a sucker punch to the nose, causing the sound of breaking cartilage to fill the room, and Dean to bend over in pain as blood began to fill his hands and drip to the floor. _

"_Danielle, pack your things there has been a change to plans. We are leaving tonight, instead of the morning." John said this as he walked around the room, tossing weapons, clothes and other necessities into his duffle as he passed by her. Since Danielle knew what was coming she had already packed all of her things except her toothbrush, which she quickly grabbed from the bathroom. As soon as that was in her bag, she walked past John, who was still gathering supplies from around the room, and walked straight to Dean who was standing in the same spot trying to stop the steady flow of blood from his obviously broken nose, which was already turning a nasty shade of blue. _

"_Dean, I'm sorry this is happening. I would rather stay here and be with you, you know that don't you?" Dani said to Dean. _

_Dean nodded his head in reply. _

"_I will call you whenever I get the chance ok? Don't worry about me, I will find a way back to you one way or another." With that she pulled her brother into a quick hug, but was quickly pulled away by her father who already had her bag, his bag and the weapons bag in his hand. _

"_Danielle, come on we are leaving now. NOW MOVE SOLIDER!" John shouted in his drill sergeant voice, when he saw that Danielle was hesitating, knowing that none of the younger Winchesters had ever disagreed with it. _

"_Bye Dean. I'm gonna miss you." She whispered as she pulled herself from her protective older brother and out to the waiting truck. With a single tear running down her face. _

_"I'm gonna miss you to bud." Dean whispered to the empty room around him. _

Dean came back from the flashback. He found he was only a couple of miles away from Los Angeles. Deciding that he should probably call Dani back and find out where she was, he then realized he didn't have her number. So he pulled over to the nearest diner he could find, and asked for directions to the Oceanside Inn. The waitress at the counter politely told him that the motel was four blocks over to the east. Dean thanked her and left in a hurry, walking straight to the door without so much as a sideways glance. If he had looked up he would have seen Sam and Jess enjoying a nice meal out on the town, after a long day of shopping in the big city. Dean was out to the Impala in record time, and raced over to the motel, but not before hitting every red light possible in the small area. When the big neon sign finally came into sight he pulled into the parking lot looking for his father's big truck, but it was nowhere to be found. So he ran into the office looking for the manager of the motel. That is where he found the night manager sleeping at the front desk; Dean shook him awake and asked…

"Sir, do you remember checking in a man about 6'3" with a big grizzly beard and hair, he would have been older. He would have also had a little girl with him. She would be about 12 years old with chest length sandy blond hair? I'm looking for them and I can't remember which room they are in?"

The manager gave him a look of disgust, for having woke him up from a nice nap. He looked through his register anyway.

"Yes, they are in room 13. And tell them to keep the noise to a minimum next time. The racket they made yesterday was truly unbearable. All that banging and shouting, it was a wonder anyone else could sleep around here." The disgruntled manager complained, clearly wanting to go back to sleep.

With a slight hand wave on his way out the door, Dean left the office and ran to room 13. _Really? Why does it have to be room thirteen, could anything else go wrong? _When Dean reached the door, he found it slightly ajar. When he pushed the door open what he found inside left him breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

With a slight hand wave on his way out the door, Dean left the office and ran to room 13. _Really? Why does it have to be room thirteen, could anything else go wrong? _When Dean reached the door, he found it slightly ajar. When he pushed the door open what he found inside left him breathless.

The sight Dean found was unbelievable; the bedside lamp was broken with the glass bulb strewn across the floor, the beds were completely taken apart, and there were slashes in the curtains covering the window. All that was not what bothered Dean. The most disturbing fact was that, even in the room that was barely big enough to fit two the two full size beds and a table with a couple of chairs, he couldn't find his sister anywhere in the mess.

Pulling the knife from his ankle sheath, he cautiously searched around the beds and looked under them, making his way around the room slowly looking for his sister. When he made his way to the back of the room where he knew the bathroom was, he slowly opened the door to the darkened room, and turned the lights on. Dean took a moment to take in the sight before him because between the tub and toilet, his sister sat with her eyes half closed and a gun in her lap.

Looking her over for injuries, he found that she was bleeding from a cut to the side of her face that was already turning into a nasty bruise; he also saw that there were multiple cuts covering her arms that were freely bleeding. It was then that he noticed a slight twitch in her hand that was holding the gun.

"Dean? Is that you?" Dani whispered, clearly using all of her remaining strength to say those couple words.

"Dani its ok I'm here now, can you look at me for a moment?" Slowly Dani turned her head to look at her older brother with admiration, and giving him her best comforting smile. Dean took the opportunity to crouch forward to look into her hazel eyes that were so much like his own. To his dismay he found her pupils unequal (meaning she was suffering from a concussion). Knowing that she knew what concussions felt like, he figured that was way she was fighting so hard to stay conscious. Looking over her over once again, he realized that she probably wasn't going to be able to stay awake for much longer.

"Dani, I'm going to pick you up and take you into the other room, and lay you on a bed. Then I'm going to run to the car and get my bag along with my other stuff. I won't be gone for long, will you be ok?"

"Sure… Dean. I'm tired though… I really want to sleep." Dani slowly breathed the words out, without even enough energy to do anything else.

With that Dean bent over his little sister, and hefted her tiny body, the one he knew so well from carrying, into his arms and took her to the next room, laying her on the bed farthest from the door.

"Dani, I'm going to be right back from the car, but I need you to stay awake for me ok? When I get back I'm going to wash you up, and give you something for you head then you can go to sleep." Dean repeated for Dani's benefit, knowing that with the concussion and being half asleep she would probably not even remember half of what he said.

With that Dean quickly excited the room and brought the Impala to room 13's designated parking spot. Quickly unloading what he needed to from the trunk, he returned to the room in record time. Dani was still laying on the bed, but when he returned he saw that she had turned her head so she could watch the door. _Even when she is hurt she never lets her guard down. _ Dean thought, noticing the gun still firmly in her grasp. Dean approached her, taking the gun from her grasp without any struggle.

He brought her closer to the head board, so she had something to lean against. He looked her over more closely this time, and by doing so he determined that the broken lamp lying on the floor between the beds was what gave Dani her concussion. Getting up to turn on an overhead light, he also grabbed the first aid bag he brought in. He pulled back her hair and began to carefully wash the head wound with peroxide to kill any germs and bacteria; doing this as careful as he could; he still evoked a wince from the youngest Winchester.

When he was done he decided that he would not need to stitch the wound closed, but that a band aid would do just fine. Looking over her arms at the other cuts and scrapes he decided that as long as he washed them out now with some peroxide and kept watch over them, they would need no further treatment.

It was her wrist that bothered him the most. Although she had picked the lock on one set of handcuffs, she still needed to get one hand free to pick the other lock. Her right wrist was rubbed raw and starting to bruise from where she got her hand free from the cuff. Dean decided to clean that wound as well and wrap it with gauze. Then taking two instant ice packs from the first aid kit and breaking them, he put one on her head and the other on her wrist.

"Dani, I'm done cleaning you up, but I need you to take some medicine for me it will help with the pain from your concussion. I know you don't like it, but it will make you feel better." Dean whispered to Dani, who was slowly losing her battle to sleep.

"Ok… whatever you say." Dani mumbled back, while slowly sitting up straighter, on the unmade bed.

_Damn it, I also need to make the beds before she can go to sleep. How am I going to do that? _ Dean thought. Suddenly he came up with a genius plan.

"While I'm getting the medicine out, why don't you go get changed? " Dean suggested, knowing that at the rate she moved he would have plenty of time to make her bed so she could get settled.

"Changed? I don't even know where my clothes are right now, and the room is kind of messy in case you haven't noticed, so I think I will stay in these clothes tonight." Dani said as she was falling back asleep.

Dean knowing that she should change out of her worn jeans and plain t-shirt, so she could get a good night sleep. He decided that he would just give her a one of his T-shirts for the night until he could find her bag with clothes. Digging through his bag he found one of his clean t- shirts. He tossed it to her making her sit straight and catch it without even being fully awake.

"Now go change. Then you can go to bed after you take your medicine." Dean said sternly.

"Fine." Dani countered back.

Slowly getting to her feet Dani stumbled to the bathroom, and closed the door. Quickly Dean retrieved some children's Tylenol and a bottle of water from his bag and set it on the nightstand. He then quickly went and tucked in the sheets on her bed and grabbed the quilt off the floor.

Just as he was laying the quilt on the bed, Dani exited the bathroom leaving the light on behind her, just barely making it to the bed with her eyes open. Sitting up on the bed, Dean handed her the medicine that she needed to take and she did so slowly, but managed to get it down. Dean then replaced the ice packs that had fallen off earlier, when she had left the bed. Dean gently pushed her back down on her bed, and watched her as she quickly fell asleep.

_Boy, what I am going to do? ___He thought as he watched his sister sleep. _Should I call Sam, I know we aren't more than a few hours' drive, from Stanford. But he hasn't so much as called in the last two years to see how we were doing. I don't know what to do. _

While debating what to do about his current situation, he decided he should try to clean up the rest of the trashed room and, try to keep the expenses from the wrecked room to a minimum for when they checked out in the morning. He noticed that besides everything being wrecked there was nothing else out of the ordinary in the room.

Finding his sister's belongings in her bag underneath the table he brought them out into the open where it was easy to reach for both of them. Exhausted from his long drive there, and everything that was going through his mind, he decided that he would take a quick shower and get ready for bed. Knowing he wouldn't get more than an hour or two of sleep anyway. Grabbing his bag he hopped in the shower and was out within minutes.

Upon exiting the bathroom, he passed his still sleeping sister, who had rolled over and lost both of her ice packs in the process. Deciding that she would be fine without them, he took both of the ice packs off the bed and placed them within easy reach of her just in case she deemed them necessary in the middle of the night, which he knew she wouldn't regardless of the pain she felt. After picking the ice packs up he bent over her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He whispered "I sure missed you kid."

He pulled the quilt back over her sleeping form. He then went over to the other bed and climbed in and fell into a restless sleep.

A/N: Thanks for everyone who is reading and has added me to their story alerts I feel so honored. What did you think? Reviews always make me a happy person. So please review! I need suggestions on what to do. So this is my chapter without betas, do you think I do ok without them or do I really, really need them? Let me know. Also I'm coming to the end of my prewritten chapters so it might be a little longer between updates now. But please stick with me. Also does anyone know if Supernatural has been renewed? I haven't been able to find out anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: Since I keep on forgetting to add this to my chapters, sadly I don't own anybody in supernatural that you have heard of :( If you haven't heard of them though they are all mine :)_

_After going over to his sister, and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead and pulling the quilt up on her. He went over to the opposite bed and climbed in and fell into a restless sleep. _

Waking up from the nightmare that had plagued him for the past 12 years, the one of his mom sprawled across the ceiling by unknown means while burning to death. Dean silently wondered _why did this have to happen to us. Sammy and I had so much time with her and Dani never even got to know her mother and the person she was. _ Deciding that he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep he finally decided to open his eyes, and then he realized that sunlight was streaming in through the slashes in the curtains. _ Damn it! I overslept what time is it anyway?_

Turning over to look at the clock he felt a sudden shift of weight on his right side. Turning over slowly he realized that sometime during the night Dani had crawled into bed with him. Slowly prying himself from his sister's grip on his shirt, he got up and decided he would get cleaned up and see what he could find to eat. After quietly going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth and changing, he came out of the bathroom and looked around for any morsel of food that he could find to make for breakfast. After searching the small premise he came up with nothing, and decided that he would wait for Dani to wake up and they would go out for breakfast on the way out of town, and within moments of thinking this Dean, heard the rustling of sheets and looked up to see Dani stirring and beginning to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." Dean teased his sister, knowing she shared his nonexistant apperication for the early morning hours.

Dani mumbled something that Dean was pretty sure she picked up from their Dad, and he was glad that he didn't hear it all; for fear that it would tarnish his image of his baby sister. Waiting patiently was not one of Dean's favorite things to do. So he went back to his sister and started shake her feet to wake her up. She was beginning to move around more and look like she was waking up.

"Come on, we need to get moving and check out before we have to pay for another day, especially with all this damage we do not want to have to pay for all of that." Dean chuckled aloud hoping that his all too cheerful mood would get Dani moving faster.

"I'm going Dad. Jeez give me a moment would you. I just woke up." Dani mumbled under her breath with her eyes still closed. Dean just looked at his sister with confusion and concern clear on his face, as he watched Dani wander over to the table to grab her bag and stumble to the bathroom. _Why in the hell did she just call me Dad? Maybe the concussion is getting to her. I did forget to wake her up last to make sure she was ok._ Shaking his head he decided he would find out when his sister was done in the bathroom. Meanwhile, unsure of what to do while he heard the shower start, he decided that he would run the bags and all the other belongings in the room out to the car, and then wait for his sister to finish her morning routine.

Dani's Point of View

Once I got into the bathroom I quickly locked the door and went to turn the shower on and went to undress. If how cheerful a mood Dad was in was any indication to how the day was going to go she didn't want to ruin anything. So moving at a speed that surprised even her for this early, she quickly began to undress but out of the corner of her eye she saw her reflection in the mirror. _ Man, whatever happened last sure must have been crazy. I guess that would explain my killer headache and weird dream about Dean coming to help me. Man I miss him so much I wish Dad would let me call him at least once in awhile; along with Sammy I miss those guys. I will see if I can talk Dad into letting me call them today. Yep, that is what I will do once I get out of here. But first I should probably take a inventory of my injuries. First off if my headache is any indicator I probably have a concussion, and my wrists hurt but that isn't anything major just a little rubbed raw is all. And I have some cuts, that aren't all that major either. I'll survive now back to what I was doing. _

I quickly jumped into the shower and in record time I was in and out and ready to go where ever Dad had planned, truthfully I hoped we could head over to Uncle Bobby's or to see Pastor Jim and Caleb, but like dad always says we will go where the road takes us. So I finished drying off and quickly dug through my duffel and pulled out my somewhat clean jeans and my black AC/DC shirt that Dean got me for my last birthday and I walked out of the bathroom and right into a big, leather and jean clad wall.

"Well, if that's not creepy I don't know what is. Why are you standing right outside of the bathroom door waiting for me to get out? I'm not going anywhere and I think you know that, because in case you haven't notice I don't exactly have anywhere to go." I said without looking up, my voice dripping in sarcasm the entire time.

Then looking up for the first time, expecting to get yelled at I looked into a set of eyes that looked just like mine.

"Dean? Is that you?" I asked hoping that my probable concussion wasn't playing some kind of cruel trick on me.

"Yep kiddo it's me. Looks like you're stuck with me for awhile." Dean said with his famous smirk on his face.

I couldn't hold back anymore, when he said that I launched into with a hug to make up for all the ones we have missed out on the last couple of months and doing so nearly knocked us over.

Dean's POV

Oh God have I missed her and her hugs. When she lunged at me she caught me off guard nearly taking us both to the ground in one of her world famous hugs. I can't believe I finally have her back I have missed this so much.

"I thought it was just a dream, I can't believe you are actually here! I have missed you so much Dean. I'm sorry I didn't call, I really am. Please forgive me." Dani said into my shirt, making it all muffled sounding.

"Kiddo you have nothing to worry about. I know you would have called me if you had the chance. I'm just glad you are ok and I finally get to see you again." I whispered into her hair, still embracing her tiny form.

"Well I'm glad to see you too Dean but what do you say we call this chick flick over?" Dani responded with a grin covering her face.

"That would be good. We have a lot of catching up to do and I don't know about you but I'm starving. What do you say and we hit a diner and come up with a plan of action and figure out what you and Dad were doing here in the first place."

"Sounds good to me Dean."

Giving Dani, a playful punch to the shoulder we headed out to Impala, and hopped in ready for some breakfast. We decided to stop at the diner where I had stopped for directions on the way into town. When we entered, the same waitress that I had asked for directions from earlier was still working. Dean greeted her with a smile, and thanked her for the directions and she lead the brother sister duo to a booth in the corner. She introduced herself as Kelly and told them it was no problem giving directions to the motel.

"What can I get for you two?" Kelly asked.

"I would like a black coffee, and the meat lover's breakfast with extra bacon." Dani blurted out as fast as she could knowing that Dean wouldn't let her have it, but she thought she would try anyway.

Kelly looked at Dean for confirmation of this order and he just shook his head for the negative.

"I don't think so kiddo. She will have a glass of orange juice and the kids pancake meal. I on the other will have what she ordered." Dean all the while getting a look from his sister that would make grown men cower in their boots.

"Let me get this straight: One glass of orange juice, kids' pancakes meal, a black coffee, and the meat lover's breakfast with extra bacon?" Kelly asked getting the affirmative nod from Dean. "Ok I will be back in jiff with your meal." Kelly hustled off to get their drinks.

"Hey sorry kiddo. I don't know what Dad did with you, but your still a kid, so you are going to eat and acting more like a kid and not a grown up."

"Fine."

"Now, why are you and Dad here and what happened to you?"

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in so long I feel terrible about it. Lets just say life is kicking my butt as of late, with school, ACT, being sick for a week and then no internet when I actually had time to work on it, it was terrible. Everything is looking better though. Ok so here is the deal, I'm still writing and I'm recently recovering from a major case of writer's block, but I need/desperately want more reviews! I have had one review so far and it is actually really depressing. But thank you to those of you who do review and had me for story alerts and favorite authors( those make me jump up and down and do a happy dance). Anyways to help me out I would really love more reviews and if you have any ideas for plot lines or anything like that shot me a message or something I would love to hear them. Also I'm planning to make up for my lack of updates by hopefully updating at least once more before the weekend is up. Also I'm in need of a new beta reader so if you are interested, hit me up. I'm willing to listen. So keep on reading and review and thanks for beings such great readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:_ Sadly I don't own anyone recognizable from Supernatural. However if I did I would be a very happy person. Anyways I don't own any rights or anything so yeah. If you don't recognize them then they are mine. _

_"Hey sorry kiddo. I don't know what Dad did with you, but your still a kid, so you are going to eat and act more like a kid and not a grown up."_

_"Fine."_

_"Now, why are you and Dad here and what happened to you?" _

"Dean, I'm 12 years old I should be able to order what I want! Dad let me." Dani said with a pleading/ begging voice while trying to copy her older brother Sam's infamous puppy dog eyes. When Sam was with the family yet, the younger siblings had always gotten away with way more then was healthy with that look, it could made even a hardened criminal crumble. Dean had learned a trick or two along the way and knew the only way to avoid falling into its trap was by avoiding eye contact until the moment passed.

"Dani, like I said you are still a kid and you will start to act like one, I want you to enjoy your childhood and not rush into it anymore then you already have."

"Fine." Dani said then quickly switched topics, "Hey Dean, since we are already in California and we don't really have plans yet can we go see Sammy? Please? I really miss him and if you would not have been here this morning, I was gonna ask Dad if I could at least call you two today."

"I don't know Dani, Sam hasn't exactly made it known to us that he wants anything to do with any of the family. We don't know what happened to you and Dad yet. So if I had to take a guess at it right now, I would say that we probably can't go and talk to him but maybe a quick drive by on our way out of town would be ok. Anyways what the hell happened to you and Dad?" Dean asked.

"That would be amazing if we could go and see Sammy! Thank you, thank you. Even if it is just a drive by, I just want to make sure he is ok. As for what happened to me and Dad, well it is a long story. It started about a week ago and-"

Dani was cut of by Dean's cell phones ringtone blaring Queen's I'm in Love With My Car. Dani just raised an eyebrow, which was a move she had learned from Dean himself, and mouthed _obsessed much? _ He just sent her a dirty look while reaching for the phone, and answering it. _This is a great song, I don't know what her problem is. _

"What do you want?" was his reply. He was annoyed because he was finally getting answers from his sister, and he had to get interupted.

"_Sorry_ Bobby, what can I do for you? Yeah I know I just got to Dani, and the room was a mess when I got there. I know that, she was just about to tell me what was happened when you called. Sorry sir. Yes I will call you as soon as she tells me what happened. Yes after we are done here we will head on over to your place. Yes sir. Ok talk to you later." Hanging up, Dean looked across the table, and said "Now continue where you left off."

"Ok, so as I was saying, it's a long story and started about a week ago. Dad and I just got-" Dani was cut off once again, but this time it was with the food they had ordered. The interruption was not unwelcome this time, as both Winchester's tucked into their food like there was no tomorrow. They both quickly finished their meal and Dani began the story once more.

"Well jeez here I go again. Dad and I had just gotten back from a simple salt and burn near Las Vegas and decided to come to California because Dad thought he had a lead on a demon case. So onward we came. He enrolled me into school and then started going gung ho on researching the case. Then yesterday or whenever I came home, Dad was running around tell me to pack because we had to leave fast. Seeing dad so freaked out I packed all my crap and we were just about to leave. That it is about all I can remember. I'm guessing that Dad and I were fighting the demons, and when they hit me with the lamp he became distracted or something and then they took him. I really don't know what happened but I'm scared for him, Dean." Dani finished with a slight crack in her voice that was enough for her brother to know something was wrong, but nobody else would have ever figured anything out.

"Ok, I'm not gonna push for details but if you remember something I expect you to tell right away and not keep any secrets. You know how I feel about them and for sure how Dad feels about them, especially after the whole Sam ordeal. Since we are going to Bobby's anyway we will stop by Stanford, but first I need to get you out of your school, and let them know that you won't bet there anymore."

"Well that will be kind of hard considering it is Spring Break and nobody will be there now anyway. So why don't we just call them and tell them. Then have them transfer all my stuff to a school by Uncle Bobby?"

Dean didn't want to admit defeat to his sister, but he knew that she was right and that was what he would end up doing.

Taking his turn and sounding like a whiny child, he replied with a "Fine" that would make any parent ballistic and any rebellious teen as happy as hell.

Kelly returned once more giving Dean the bill and asking if they wanted anything else. Dani looked at Dean and he gave her the go ahead.

"I would like one chocolate chocolate chip cookie, please." Dani said politely and content that Dean had let her have her special dessert regardless of it being breakfast time.

"I will be right back with that." Kelly replied. She was back in a matter of seconds and she handed Dean the bill, he dropped a tip on the table, and him and Dani went to pay the bill on the way out.

After paying the bill the duo went out to the Impala that they both loved, and were about to leave when Dani said " Dang it, I should probably go to the bathroom before we leave, so we don't have to make another pit stop on the way out of town."

"Nah, I have to stop and get gas anyway, I didn't have time to stop last night so unless we want to push the car to South Dakota we should stop."

Both laughing and as their own mental image popped into their heads. Each one alike except for the opposite sibling was pushing the car while the other was steering the car.

Stopping at the local gas station Dean was filling up the car and Dani was using the facilities. When Dean went into pay he automatically went to the coolers and picked out a Pepsi for him and a Dr. Pepper for his sister, he also picked up a bag of Peanut M and Ms to munch on, then heading for the front of the store he paid for the purchases and meet his sister at the door. By the time they reached the Impala she was vibrating with excitement.

"I can't wait to see him, it will be so exciting. I wonder if he has grown anymore, I think it might be impossible for him to be any taller though." Dean had to snicker at the one the youngest and oldest Winchester children had always picked on the middle one for his extreme height. Dean on the other hand was nervous about their approaching visit to their brother, even though it was only going to be a drive by. Once they were on the road and listening to Metallica and singing along to the music, Dean realized he had never called Bobby back.

"Hey Dani, call Bobby and tell him what you told me and that we are just taking a slight detour and should be there by tomorrow." He tossed Dani the phone. Dani called him and told Bobby the whole story and when they planned to arrive.

"Yeah Uncle Bobby I will make sure to keep him in line. Ok talk to you later." Dani laughed and hung up the phone. While Dean shot her a diry look.

Once the two had been riding in companionable silence for a couple of hours, and relaxing to the continued sounds of Metallica, Dean decided to break the ice.

"How have you been Buddy? Learn anything new in school or fight any new fuglies?"

"Nah, nothing much, just the usually 6th grade drama and training regime. I have been so bored without you that I was driving Dad, crazy. I actually made him so crazy one day that he decided to take me to the mall and let me get some new clothes just to make me shut up." Dean raised his eyebrows at this; his Dad avoided malls at all costs, almost like they were the plague. None of the Winchesters had ever liked the mall, but sometimes it was treat to go. Dani was really never indulged in this though, because when Dean and Sam had gone it had always been with their mom and never their dad. Dean had tried a couple of times to take Dani, but it always ended up being a flop and they just ended up eating giant pretzels that were overpriced anyway.

"So what did you get?" Dean asked curiously.

"I got a new set of jogging pants and under armor along with new running shoes. Dad says that I need to continue on my running because it is good for me and cancels out all that junk food I eat." Dani said.

"Yeah I know exactly where you are coming from little sister. Now that we are back together we can going running again like we used to. I'm up to five miles a day now, but it has been lonely without my partner." Dean said nudging Dani, and feeling proud of himself for his accomplishment.

"I'm still at three, but I bet I can keep up with you." She said with a sly grin

"Ok, deal we will find out when we get to Uncle Bobby's house." They nodded and agreed to this, and just as they finished they found that they were now entering the fine town of Palo Alto, California home to Stanford University and Sammy Winchester. All of the remaining Winchester's had at some point driven by to make sure that everything was safe on the college campus and made sure that Sam was ok, so Dean knew exactly where to head.

Dean and Dani were lucky enough to have made it to the campus for the lunch hour. The lawn was filled with students cramming for tests and the upcoming exams. Driving slowly past the stores and the open lawn that students were occupying they searched for Sammy and they found him. He was sitting with two books wide open, he was taking notes from the smaller of the two and occasionally looking at the bigger one which was more than likely a law dictionary. Smiling to themselves, the hidden brother and sister burned the image into their memory, and started to drive away and in silence this time.

They were just about to reach the city limits when Dean decided to make another bathroom/gas stop. Both knowing the routine, they finished in record time and were about to hit the road, when they came to a red light. Waiting for the light to change Dean asked Dani to pick a cassette out. They both shared the same taste in music so he was fine with whatever she chose.

"Here" She said handing him the Goo Goo Dolls tape, just as the light turned green. Dean turned to take the cassette from her and the last thing he remembered was his sister being framed by two moving headlights.

A/N: Hey yall! So please don't be mad, I really did try and update sooner as I know exactly where I'm going with this story now. But school as I have mentioned is kicking my butt right now, so no more promises, but I will do my darndest to update at leasat once every other week. But thank you so much for the reviews and stuff. I would still love to hear more from you guys, so keep them coming. Oh yeah Dean's ringtone is a song that you should all listen to because it describes Dean completely. Also I am bringing Sam in next chapter. I don't know for how long and whatnot, so any ideas for that would be much appreciated. Ok well I hope to hear from you soon, and Keep Reading.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything. So yeah. _

_"Here" she said handing him the Goo Goo Dolls tape, just as the light turned green. Dean turned to take the cassette from her and the last thing he remembered was his sister being framed by two moving headlights._

Dean came to, and he immediately felt the pain hit him everywhere on his body. He opened his eyes and he realized he was on the roof of the car, and about 50 yards from where he last remembered being. It was then that he remembered Dani was with him, while looking around he also noticed the silence that surrounded them, almost like everything had stopped at the moment of impact.

"Dani! Where are you?" Dean yelled panic in his voice. He then heard the quiet whimpering coming from the seat next time him. It took all he had to turn so he could see her. Dani was lying in a ball on the roof next to him, her leg at a completely unnatural angle, blood covered her face, and she was struggling to breathe while holding her chest.

"Dani, its gonna be ok, help is on its way. Just stay with me ok? I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm… so… cold Dean. What happened?" Dani painfully whispered and then passed out.

That's when Dean heard the faint wail of a siren coming towards them and that help was almost here, but he also knew Dani needed to stay awake.

"Dani, come on wake up. The paramedics are almost here. Come on kiddo, stay with me you have been through worse, come on wake up!" Dean yelled with tears in his eyes at his unresponsive sister. Dean tried to move towards her, but when he moved again he felt a searing pain rip through his stomach, and everything went black.

The ambulance arrived minutes after a call came in from a pedestrian that there had been an accident on the intersection of Washington and Main Street. A pickup truck had hit an older model Impala and that Impala had flipped across the intersection, with two people inside. When the ambulance arrived all of the paramedics took one look at the wreckage of the broken car and knew instantly the victims inside would be critical. They all ran towards the vehicle and saw two young people inside the car passed out and definitely looking to be in critical condition, and the paramedics began looking for the best way to get them out.

One paramedic called out to the others, "We have two unconscious victims here, one male in what appears to be his early twenties and a young pre adolescent girl. We need to get them out of here and now!"

And that started the mad rush to get the two siblings out of the crushed Impala. Two paramedics quickly pulled Dean out, trying to keep from moving him unnecessarily, unsure of any neck or back injuries. They placed him on a backboard and quickly carried him to the waiting ambulance. While the pair was working on Dean another pair of paramedics worked on Dani. She was on the side of the car that was hit first, so it was harder to get to her. They had to use the Jaws of Life to cut her out, and once the other pair of paramedics had gotten her out of the car and placed on a back board they rushed her to the waiting ambulance with Dean and the ambulance was off to the hospital.

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the paramedics were rushing the two still unconscious victims into the emergency room towards the waiting doctors.

"What do we have here?" One of doctors asked, while running alongside the gurney with the Dani on it.

"Two unresponsive car accident victims. The male appears to be in his early twenties and the pre adolescent girl neither has any ID on them. The girl stopped breathing on the way here so we had to intubate her. The male looks like he has some internal bleeding but we aren't sure how severe; he also appears to have a broken arm and dislocated shoulder. The girl was on the side of the impact. We know she has broken ribs and probably a collapsed lung, we also think she has some internal bleeding. She also has a broken leg." With that two doctors started to take Dean and Dani apart, Dean suddenly woke up in a moment of sudden lucidity, and sat up yelling.

"Dani. Where is she? Where are we? What happened?" Then he passed out again. The doctors rushed them both to the nearest exam room to prep them for their surgeries.

Sam's Apartment

Sam was sitting in his apartment studying for his upcoming finals and writing some papers for his professors, and thinking about Jess who had already left for the summer with her parents on some trip to Europe. He had been sad to see her go and knew that he now had a whole summer to be bored and lonely and that he should look for a job to fill the time. After another hour of homework, thinking and studying he decided that he would take a break for his schoolwork and self pity, and eat supper and watch some TV. He got up and made himself a sandwich, coming back into the small living room with his soda and sandwich, he flipped on the TV to the local news station. He watched as the slightly overweight and balding weather man entered and talked about the how the local weather would be very warm and sunny, and it would begin to look a lot like summer. Then a news report broke across the screen with a news anchor live at the scene of what looked to be a pretty severe car crash.

"Mary Storm here, I'm at the scene of a car crash that left two in critical condition and one dead. We do not yet know the cause of the accident, but we do know that it is still under investigation. I will be on the scene reporting any information as it comes to you. None of the victims have been identified yet." As she said this the camera man did a sweep of the scene.

Sam was watching all of this feeling sorry for whatever family would have to deal with the aftermath of the horrible situation. He looked up see the camera sweep across the scene starting with the truck that had obviously done the hitting and the body bag lying next to it. It continued across the screen and landed on the black Impala that he had grown up in and spent so much time in, and lying next to the mangled remains of the car he saw a small black high top that he would recognize anywhere. Dropping everything, he grabbed his keys and phone from the counter and ran out the door. He raced to the hospital; he knew that the closest one to the accident was Palo Alto Community Hospital. He got there as fast as he could, breaking speed limits along the way and not caring.

When he got there he ran into the emergency room demanding information about the car accident.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we can't give you any information. We don't know who they are, and unless you can identify them and prove that you know them we can't tell you anything about it. " The nurse said this with pity clear on her face, she felt bad denying him information about his family, if he really did know them that is.

"I can identify them, let me see them and I can tell you exactly who they are. " Sam said this willing to try anything as long as he got to his brother and sister as fast as he could. He knew that they were the survivors, after seeing the body bag next to the other car on the news.

"I will call security and the doctors advising the cases and see what we can do. What is your name by the way?"

"Sam Winchester."

The nurse nodded her head to acknowledge him then quickly reached for the phone and called security. After hanging up with security she then called the two advising doctors. "The doctors and security are on their way here right now and will take you up to see them."

"Thank You." It was all Sam could muster. He waited for what felt like an eternity, when finally the security guards who would escort him and the doctors appeared.

"Sam Winchester?" The older of the two doctors called. Sam of course was already on his feet heading towards the group assembled in the hallway leading away from the waiting room, where he had been pacing the floor.

The older doctor introduced himself and his coworker to Sam.

"My name is Dr. Spencer; I'm in charge of the John Doe. This here," he said gesturing towards and younger male doctor "is Dr. Patterson. He is obviously in charge of the Jane Doe. If you could please follow me, before we get to far the two victims have suffered major injuries so they will look very different. Also they have both just come out of emergency surgery, so they will not be awake. If you do not recognize them, please speak up immediately so we can let you leave." The doctor told him this all before they had even reached the elevator.

"Of course Dr. Spencer, I will let you know immediately whether I know them or not."

"We will stop in the male's room first. He is in the ICU right now."

They walked into the elevator and rode to the fifth floor in complete silence, but no one was complaining, they were all thinking about different things. Sam was thinking about how he hated to reunite with his family in this manner, and that he wished he knew where his dad was because he clearly wasn't in the same car or even same city as his two remaining children, or otherwise he would have been here too. The doctors were feeling sorry for this Sam because if he was who he said he was then he was about to have a lot of heart ache and sadness enter his life. The guards, well they were trying to think of ways to take Sam down if he tried to fight against them in any situation.

The elevator dinged that they had arrived at the fifth floor "Ok, here we go. Now remember he will look different than before." The doctor reminded Sam, as they walked into the room, and the group laid eyes upon the man lying in the bed in the center of the room. Sam just stared at Dean for a minute then silently nodded his head. Sam quickly glanced over Dean taking in all of the wires and tubes connected to him, and the bruises and cuts that seemed to take him over.

The doctor took a moment to let his eyes watch the young man look over his patient.

"Yes, that is my brother. His name is Dean Winchester. What happened to him?" Sam whispered.

"Well as you know they were in a car accident. The driver hit your brother after running a red light and hit your brother's car and caused it to flip and land upside down. Your brother sustained some broken ribs, mild concussion, and a dislocated shoulder and broken arm. He also had some internal bleeding that we have managed to control, but we inserted a drainage tube to let excess fluid out." The doctor told the young man, who was still watching Dean.

"When will he wake up Doctor?" Sam asked not once taking his eyes off of Dean.

"We think he should wake up with in the next day or so."

"If you don't mind, we should go and see the other victim." The younger doctor added.

"Yes, please let's go." Sam said and they left Dean still sleeping, in search of who he knew would be his baby sister. The group returned to the elevator, and was headed up to the next floor.

"Sam, I need to tell you that my patient is much worse off than your brother. She was on the side of impact and has a lot of bruising and cuts from the glass. She will look very strange. Just beware." Dr. Patterson added to the conversation.

"Thank you sir." Sam knew that what many would consider strange or gross, he had seen many times throughout his life and he dealt with them differently than most normal people.

The group exited the elevator into the PICU, and walked to the end of the hallway. The doctor opened the door and let Sam in. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Dani lay there, and she was hooked up to a ventilator, had a leg up in traction and was completely covered in bruises and cuts. She also had an arm in a sling. He just stared at her in awe, _how could someone so tiny survive so much? _

"Yes Doctor, this is my sister, Danielle Winchester. Can you please let me know what happened to her?" Sam begged with wet eyes.

"She went through a lot. She had some internal bleeding that we controlled, and like your brother she has a drainage tube attached to let out any fluids, she also broke her leg pretty severely so we had to put a plate in, the impact of the car broke most of her ribs and one punctured her lung causing it to collapse, she dislocated her shoulder and has a concussion. On the way to the hospital she stopped breathing, so the paramedics had to Intubate her. She is sedated because of the ventilator and we will keep her this way until she is able to breathe more easily on her own, which could range from a couple of days to a couple of weeks. It just depends on how well she heals. I know this is a lot to take in, and Sam I can let you stay with her for a minute, but then I need you to come with me and fill out some papers." Dr. Patterson had informed Sam of all this while he just stood there staring at his little sister.

Before Dr. Patterson left the room to give the siblings some privacy he put his hand on Sam's shoulder and he added "Sam you have two fighters on your hands." He left the room then.

Sam just nodded still in shock at the condition of his two siblings. Sam walked over to Dani's bed side and tried to grab her hand without hitting any bruises or wires.

"I'm so, sorry; I haven't called or talked to you guys in such a long time. I have missed you guys so much. Please don't leave me." Sam said then walked away to find the doctor and the mound of paperwork waiting for him.

A/N: Hey readers. Thanks for all the story alerts and stuff, that is awesome. I would still like reviews though, I need more please! Also sorry for such a long delay, my internet connection is pretty bad and my brother likes messing with it when it works, so sometimes that equals no internet sorry. Well anyway, I still know where I want to go with this but would LOVE some reader input on it. So please send me a message or review or something. Let me know what you love, what you hate, and what you change or do. Please let me know that people are reading this. Well thanks for reading and stay tuned. P.S sprry about all the spelling errors and any other errors in last chapter and this one. Also I am not a doctor and nor do I plan to become one, so any and all medical information is not accurate, but I tried to make it as real and believeable as I possibly could.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Sorry I still don't own any of the people you have heard of _

_Sam just nodded still in shock at the condition of his two siblings. Sam walked over to Dani's bed side and tried to grab her hand without hitting any bruises or wires._

_"I'm so, sorry; I haven't called or talked to you guys in such a long time. I have missed you guys so much. Please don't leave me." Sam said then walked away to find the doctor and the mound of paperwork waiting for him._

Sam left Dani's bed side reluctantly to go and find Dr. Patterson to fill out the pile of paperwork he knew awaited him. While traveling down the hallway he realized he didn't have any insurance under his name and he highly doubted that Dean would have any either, so he was stumped with what he should do. He then remembered that Bobby had put the three youngest Winchester's under his insurance for cases where John was unavailable and couldn't help them. So he decided that he would just call Bobby and explain what had happened to his siblings and get him to come down here help, not that Sam would have to do much coaxing to get Bobby to come and help them out. Just then Sam looked up and saw Dr. Patterson approaching him with the ominous pile of paper.

"Excuse me, Doctor? I will try to fill out as much of your paperwork as I can, but I need to call our Uncle to come down, he has all of our insurance information and would know more about filling out these papers then I would." Sam explained to the young doctor.

"That's fine I absolutely understand. Here are the basic forms that you need to fill out, like name, date of birth, allergies, etc. Just get these back to me or Dr. Spencer as soon as you finish them up and let me know when your Uncle arrives." Dr. Patterson instructed Sam as he handed him the smaller stack of papers.

"Thank you doctor."

Sam then headed off to fill the paperwork out in Dean's room seeing as he would probably wake up first, rather than Dani who was sedated. Sam settled himself into one of the hard plastic chairs he had grown accustomed to due to all of his hospitals stays and visits from his life before Stanford, and quickly finished filling out the basic papers, and set them on the bed side table. Quickly pulling out his cell phone and dialed Bobby's phone number he waited for the man to answer the phone.

"What do ya want? This had better be good." Bobby gruffly answered clearly upset from having been pulled from something rather important.

Without even muttering a simple hello, to Bobby, Sam said, "Bobby? It's Sam. Dani and Dean were in a car accident and they are both in the ICU and Dad is missing and I don't know what to do. Can you please come down?" Sam rushed out not realizing how upset and scared he felt until he talking to Bobby.

"Of course ya idijit. I'll be there as soon as I can, with the tow truck. I know Dean wouldn't want the car to be totaled. How bad was the accident?" Bobby was concern clearly evident in his voice for the kids that he considered his own.

"I will explain more once you get here Bobby, but hurry. They need insurance information and I don't have any to give them. "

"Don't worry Sam; I will be there as soon as I can. Just do what you can until I get there, I'm leaving right now."

"See you soon Bobby." With that Sam hung up and glanced over at Dean, still lying motionless in the bed.

Sam was thinking about how many times over the years that Sam had seen Dean lying in a hospital bed but never from something as ordinary as a car accident. Sam reached for Dean's hand and began to talk.

"Dude, you have no idea how sorry I am for never calling you and just being a jerk and leaving like that. I don't know how you and Dani will ever begin to be able to forgive me. But I just hope that you will be able to someday. Please I just need you to wake and talk to me. I missed you so much, Dean. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't want to call you, Wake up soon, bro." Sam let go of Dean's hand and he leaned back into his chair.

Then realizing the Bobby maybe on his way now but he wouldn't be reach California for at least a half a day, that is if he broke every speed limit on his way (which he knew Bobby would). So he decided to call Caleb. Sam knew that he had a home base in California, for his ammunition business for huntering community, and would without a doubt come and help Sam with watch duty over his two siblings. Caleb though of the two Winchester boys as his little brothers and Dani has he little sister and was fiercely protective of all the Winchesters. Sam decided that he would call him next.

_It seems you missed me, if it is important leave a message and I might get back to you. Otherwise just hang up and don't call again. _

Sam had to chuckle at Caleb's voice mail, it was totally Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, it is Sam. I know we haven't talked in awhile, but I kind of need your help. Dean and Dani were in a car accident and it was pretty serious. I already called Bobby and he is on his way down, but I was wondering if you could come down too. I'm sure they would love to see you again and need somebody to help with watch duty. Let me know when you get this message."

Sam decided that since, his brother wasn't going to be doing anything in the near future he could take the papers he had filled out earlier up to the nurses' station, and then he could come back to his vigil besides Dean's bed.

After dropping the papers off at the nurse's station he was headed back to Dean's room when he decided to grab a quick cup of coffee from the waiting room, and then return back to Dean's room. Finally making his way back to Dean's room with his cup of hospital brew, Sam felt his pocket vibrate with a text message. Sam flipped the phone open and saw that the message was from Caleb.

_Be there as fast as I can. Where are you guys at? _

_Palo Alto Community Hospital, I'm staying in Dean's room. _

_Ok, I'm LA right now and should be there in a couple of hours. Do you need anything before I come up? _

_Maybe some coffee, otherwise I think I'm fine. _

_See you in a bit. _

Sam by this time was sitting at Dean's bedside, and was slowly trying to swallow the sludge they called coffee from the waiting room. _Yeah, I'm really gonna need something better than this. _ Sam was just getting relaxed in his chair, when he heard a slight rustle come from the bed. Sam looked up and Dean was looking him.

"Sammy?"

A/N: Well sorry for the super short chapter, but I thought an update might be nice for a change Anyways thank you so much for the awesome feedback I got back from the last chapter. But I still want more, I know I'm greedy. Anyway thank you: caz21 and brandibuckeye for your wonderful reviews, it made my day when I read them. Thank you! Also thank you: Blink-182-98, brandibuckeye and shoobiebuster, JennyLynn2012 for your Favorite story Alerts. Last but not least Thank you: Andrea Beuficy and samgirl19 for your story alerts. These all mean the world to me and I'm so happy you like the story. As for updates, school is done, so updates will be more frequent. So what did you guys think of the season finale? I know I freaked out, I can't wait for the new season, but they are moving it to a new night Also I will probably be starting a new story shortly but I'm not making any guarantees but I will keep you updated. Talk to you soon. Keep on reading.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own the boys _

_Sam was just getting relaxed in his chair, when he heard a slight rustle come from the bed. Sam looked up and Dean was looking him._

_"Sammy?" _

"Sammy…What are you doing here… Wheres… Dad?" Dean managed to mumble out while his eyes continued to silently droop closed.

Sam watched Dean for a couple of minutes to see if he would wake up again, when nothing happened Sam got up and made the short trek down the hallway to where the nurses' station was located.

"Excuse me. My name is Sam Winchester and my brother Dean is just down the hall, he just woke up briefly but couldn't seem to stay awake. I was wondering if one of you could check him over to make sure everything is alright."

One of the younger nurses came over and introduced herself "Hi my name is Kara and I would be more than happy to check your brother over for you. You said his name was Dean right? I'll call Dr. Spencer over too and let him know that Dean woke up, even if it was just for a little bit." Kara informed Sam while they walked down to Dean's room. Finally they reached Dean's room and Kara went over and checked all of Dean's monitoring devices, bandages and casts. She jotted down some notes in his file and turned to Sam.

"Everything looks good, it just looks like the anesthesia from the surgery is wearing off and he should be more awake soon. When he was awake did he seem to be in any pain?"

"No, he just seemed groggy and confused but not in any pain."

"Well Sam, that is to be expected after the ordeal that he has been through. I will let Dr. Spencer know what happened and he should be able to tell you more."

"Thank you Kara. I really appreciate your help." Sam said to Kara as she was leaving the room.

"It's my job Sam." She said with a smile leaving Dean's room.

Sam went to sit back down by his brother and wait for him to wake up again. When any of the Winchesters were stuck in the hospital the remaining members of the family would sit at bedside vigil and talk to the one in the bed until the injured or sick member woke up or the healthy members were forced from the room. Although all the Winchesters would sit beside their fallen family member it was always the youngest that would that would take the cake with the most talking. Dani would sit with whoever was in the hospital bed and talk to them telling them adorable stories that she would make up or something that the brothers had done to make her happy. Sam sat next to Dean and began thinking of one really memorable time that the whole Winchester clan had been beside Dean's bedside.

Flashback

"_Deanie wake up! If you don't wake up soon your gonna miss my Kindergarten graduation. Remember you promised you'd come? You never break promises! Wake up sleepy head." Dani said while jumping around Dean's hospital bed, trying to get him to wake up. _

"_Danielle! Calm down right now or I will make you sit in the waiting room until visiting hours are over." John commanded while walking into the room holding all of his children. He hated having to yell at his little princess but he couldn't risk her bumping something that would affect how Dean recovered. _

"_I'm sorry Daddy. I just wanted Deanie to wake up." Dani pouted with tears in her eyes, and bolted into John's arms. _

"_I know sweetie so do I." John whispered into his daughter's ruffled blonde hair. _

_The Winchesters were currently visiting the hospital because John had taken the two oldest children on what he thought would be a simple salt and burn of a pissed off solider from the Civil War. The spirit was gonna go down without a fight either, which they should have predicted but they all just wanted to hurry through the job, and get out of the freezing rain that had started as soon as they reached the cemetery . While John and Sammy were digging out the coffin, Dean was standing watch for protection from the spirit. _

"_You know now would be a great time to get to burning those bones and ditching this place! Its freezing up here and I for one would like to go home and check on the munchkin to make sure she didn't get into too much mischief." Dean jokingly complained to his father and brother. _

"_Yeah Dad I can't believe you just let Dani, run wild in the motel room by herself. She can't even protect herself, what if something happens? Then what?" Sam argued deciding to take Dean's friendly banter and make it into more of an argument then what Dean had originally planned. _

"_Enough you two! Dean, me and Sam are going as fast as we can and you can shut your trap about this and keep watch like I told you, or me and Sam can stand watch while you dig through this mud to get to the bones, you decide." John then finished with, "As for you Sam, don't you question my abilities to father anyone! She will be just fine and she knows how to you use a phone and call us if something goes wrong." _

_While this was happening no one noticed the cold that swept over the area alerting the usually always alert hunters of the spirit approaching. The spirit of Private __Jedediah Jackson decided to take the unsuspecting Dean and fling him across the cemetery causing him to crash head first into an angel on a headstone. John heard a commotion from their nearly dug out grave and as he looked up he saw Dean fly through the air connecting with the angel statue. John saw this then picked up the sawed off shotgun lying next to the grave and shot the spirit making it disappear. All the while Sam never stopped digging, and finally reached the coffin. _

"_Sam hurry up and break through the coffin. You know the drill; I need to go check on your brother." _

_Sam didn't even bother to argue he just quickly went to work breaking open the lid to the coffin and jumped out of the grave and started dumping the salt and gas on the corpse. He pulled out the Zippo lighter from his pocket and dropped it into the coffin lighting it on fire. As soon as the job was done he ran over to where he saw his Dad next to a limp Dean. _

"_Dad what happened? Is he ok?" Sam asked as he leaned past his dad to look at Dean who was lying motionless on the ground. Dean had a large gash and bruise already forming on the left side of his face and his shoulder looked like it was probably dislocated. Dean still hadn't moved, but that was probably because of head wound. _

"_Sam we need to get Dean to a hospital, this is more then I can handle by myself. Go grab the gear and I will meet you at the car." John said as he put one arm underneath Dean's knees and the other around his upper back and picked him up and walked as fast he dared to the waiting Impala. _

_That was two weeks ago, Dean hadn't so much as moved since then. The doctors had popped his shoulder back into place immediately upon arrival at the ER and then did a cursory exam on his head and quickly stitched up the four inch gash on the side of his head. They took him off to get a CAT scan and discovered that he had a severe concussion and that that is what was causing him to not wake up so far. _

"_Sam, why don't you take Dani outside and let her wear off some of this energy before she hurts herself or one of us. I probably should have called Bobby out so he could keep her occupied." John said once he had situated himself and the bouncing Dani in one of plastic chairs beside Dean's bed. _

"_No, Daddy I wanna stay with you guys! I will be good I promise I won't even move a muscle see!" Dani said and then went to lie on the floor to prove that she would stay still and stay out of the way. _

"_That's ok baby, you can stay you just can't move around so much. Here why don't I put you next to Dean, but you have to promise not to move around a lot ok? You don't want to touch any of those wires attached to him, or it could hurt him. Ok sweetie?" John asked while bending down to pick up his tiny daughter and lay her down next to his muscular oldest son. _

"_Ok Daddy." Dani stage whispered to John in an attempt to not bother Dean. _

_All the Winchesters sat there and watched Dean for any signs of improvement but nothing happened. They sat there for hours and finally little Dani fell asleep cuddling her older brother that she admired and followed around like a shadow. _

"_Deanie wake up! You are gonna miss my graduation." The little girl whispered before she fell asleep. _

_Sam and John sat there and watched the two on the bed and after awhile they saw Dean reach around and drag Dani closer to his side, it was the first sign of movement they had seen from him since his accident. _

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world squirt." Dean said as he turned and kissed his little sister's head. _

_End Flashback _

Sam was interrupted from this somewhat fond memory of his family before everything went to hell, with him leaving for college and Dad becoming a control freak. Sam looked up and saw Dr. Spencer walking over to the bed.

"Hello Sam. I heard that Dean here woke up for a little bit. Kara told me that it was probably just the anesthesia wearing off and after looking at everything I would say that I agree with that."

"Thank you for coming to check on him. Is there anything I should be watching for when he wakes up?"

"Besides the obvious trauma, just make sure that he doesn't make any real fast movements and that he stays lying down because of the tube in his side, other than that just talk to him and make sure he doesn't try and play hero and not tell us about any pain. Just keep him company."

"Should I tell him about Dani? Or do you think that would make the situation worse?"

"I think he should be fine if you tell him, if he seems to get overly anxious, try and refrain from telling him too much or call me and I will explain."

"Thanks Doc."

With that Dr. Spencer left the room to continue his rounds and Sam sat back in chair thinking that he might try and catch a couple minutes of sleep. Just as he was closing his eyes, he heard the bed rustle and opened his to find Dean slowly opening his eyes again.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck, excuse the pun. Where is Dani? Is she ok, she looked really rough in the car. Oh my God, my baby! How is she? Did you call Bobby?"

Sam chuckled at that. Dean wakes up after being hit by a truck and flipped across an intersection and he is more worried about his sister and car, somethings never change.

"Everything is fine. Dani is on the floor above you. Bobby is on his way right now with the tow truck to get the car. It is pretty banged up but nothing you won't be able to fix."

"Ok. How long was I out? What's wrong with Dani and don't you dare sugar coat anything! What are you even doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out studying or something?" Dean added with some sharpness. Why was he here instead of Stanford, the place that he left his family for. Dean didn't know that everyday Sam was gone he wanted to call and talk to his family, but he couldn't get himself to do it because he knew he would miss them too much if he did.

"I'm not going anywhere and when the Doctor gets back he can let you know how Dani is." Sam said with added sharpness, but not willing to argue you with Dean about his being here, knowing there was a time and place for that arguement and here was not it.

When Dean realized that Sam wasn't going to tell him how their little sister was, he began to sit up and try and leave the room, but luckily Sam saw this and pushed Dean back into bed before he could do any damage.

"Dean! You bull headed jerk, you need to keep still and quit moving around, especially with the tube in your side if you don't keep still you will hurt yourself and keep yourself from seeing her any time soon. Just keep still and I will call your Doctor so you can find out how Dani is."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." Dean said and then he did the least expected thing and sat back on the bed and pouted like a four year old lip stuck out and all.

Sam got up and went to the nurses' station and asked for Dr. Spencer to come to Dean's room when he finished his rounds. As Sam was returning to Dean's room, he heard someone calling his name and the smell of fresh non hospital coffee.

"Sam! Wait up." Sam turned around and found a harried Caleb running down the hallway carrying two cups of Starbucks. Sam had never been so happy to see his old friend as he was at this moment.

"Hey Caleb, thank you so much for coming to help. Dean's awake now if you want to see him. Or we can go and see Dani, but either way I need to tell Dean."

"Let's stop by and see Dean first, I haven't seen him in a couple of months, not since John left him and took Dani with him."

"What? Dad isn't anywhere near here that I can find, but Dean and Dani were both obviously in the car together. What the hell is going on here?" They both entered Dean's room completely puzzled with what was going on.

"Dean you have a lot of explaining to do."

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for much a long delay. I was enjoying my summer freedom to much and lost track of time. I will do my best to make sure this doesn't happen again. This will be my last update for a couple of weeks as I will be leaving on a school trip but will be back in a couple of weeks. Sorry everyone. Also thank you nerdygirl3.14,brandibuckeye, and purple spoon of doom for your reviews and alerts. Remember everyone I love my reviews so more would be appericated, and also keep on reading. Also sorry for any typos.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the boys or anyone you have heard of. :(_

_"Let's stop by and see Dean first, I haven't seen him in a couple of months, not since John left him and took Dani with him."_

_"What? Dad isn't anywhere near here that I can find, but Dean and Dani were both obviously in the car together. What the hell is going on here?" They both entered Dean's room completely puzzled with what was going on._

_"Dean you have a lot of explaining to do."_

When Sam and Caleb entered the room, they returned to find Dean asleep once again, clearly having been worn out from his brief confrontation with Sam before. Sam and Caleb decided that they would stay with Dean for a while.

"So do you know why Dad left Dean and took Dani?" Sam asked.

"What? You are gone for two years and I don't even get a hello or thanks? Really Sam I thought you were different." Caleb was clearly hurt, he had come all the way from LA to see his pseudo siblings because they needed help and he understood that, but he was expecting at least a hello or something from Sam once he reached the hospital.

"Dude I'm sorry ok. I have a lot on my mind right now. I don't know why Dean and Dani were together, I don't know where Dad is, and Dean is going to be an ass when he wakes up, I just know it." Sam said not realizing how he made Caleb feel. "Hello." He added with a sheepish grin at the end hoping to make up for his wrong doing.

Caleb just looked at him, and realized what an ass he must have sounded like, whining like a little baby because he didn't get a hello, when two of the remaining Winchesters were lying in hospital beds. It was just that Sam had always been the one to handle these situations the best, mostly because he was rarely the one occupying the hospital bed but was usually the one keeping the other three or before Mary's accident four Winchesters company when they were occupying the hospital beds. "Its ok man, sorry for being such a baby. I just missed you is all."

"Hey you two done making up like a couple of girls?" A gruff voice interrupted the moment from the bed.

"Dean! How have you been man? What have you been up too?" Caleb was so excited to see Dean awake. Yes he got along with all of the Winchesters but he and Dean have always had a special bond, maybe because Caleb was like the older brother Dean never had, and Dean was like the younger sibling that Caleb never had.

"I've been better, obviously. But other than that nothing much a salt and burn here and there, lots of hot chicks, you know just the usual." Dean answered in his cocky tone that he used for moments like this where he was without a doubt in pain and scared for his family.

"That's good to hear man; I was worried not seeing you with your Dad and sister when they stopped in a couple of months ago. Speaking of which, where is your Dad and what is going on around here? There are just too many things that aren't adding up right now."

"Dude if I knew I would tell you, but really Dani is the only one who knows what is going on around here, and even she doesn't even remember all of it. I can tell you why I'm not with Dad. Me and Dad had an argument over Dani, and he ended up taking her and running. Leaving me to do my own thing until the day before the accident when Dani called me to tell me she was scared and she didn't know where Dad was." Dean shared with his brother and Caleb. "Wait just how long was I out?"

"That son of a bitch! How could he just leave like that, regardless of what was said he should have at least called you once in awhile. What happened to Dani? What do you mean she doesn't really remember what happened?" Sam was so angry with his father. _How could he just leave my brother and sister! He never would have done this if Mom were still here. _

"When I got to Dad and Dani's room it was a mess and Dani was taking refuge in the bathroom with her gun and-"Dean was cut off from finishing his sentence by Sam's next outburst.

"HER OWN GUN! What are guys freaking idiots, she is only 12. What were you thinking; even you didn't start hunting with your own gun until you were 14."

Dean just stared astounded at his brother _does he really think I'm stupid? _ "Well somebody had to help us after you took off, and she was there, well practiced and willing to help us out, so naturally we let her. And for her 11th birthday we got her a colt to use on hunts instead of having to use mine or Dad's. So before you start calling people idiots get your facts straight, now get out. Caleb you can stay, but Sam leave and don't come back for awhile I don't want to see you right now." Dean said in voice that was filled with disappointment and sadness that neither of the remaining men in the room had ever heard before, and was matched with a stare.

Sam just stood there in shock. He had never been on the receiving end of one of his brother's "looks" and he had always pitied those that were, never thinking that he would be one of those people.

"Get the hell out of here Sam, find somewhere else to go, or so help me God I will get out of this bed and kick your ass out." With that Dean started to move his legs like he was going to get out of bed and hold true to his threat.

"Ok, Ok I'm leaving, just Caleb call me when Bobby gets here, he has some papers to fill out." Sam was looking at the floor as he was exiting the room and nearly ran into Dr. Spencer on his way out.

"Sam where's the fire? I was just going to check up on your brother, why don't you stay with him?"

"Actually he wanted me to go check on Dani since he has Caleb to talk too. I will just be upstairs if you need me." Sam muttered more to the floor then to Dr. Spencer and he was headed to the elevator before he looked up. _ Damn I really messed up this time. _ Sam got out of the elevator and walked slowly to the room where Dani currently resided. He walked into her room and just stopped and looked at his sister for a minute first, then walked to one of the plastic chairs next to her bed and sat down.

"Dani I really made you grow up fast didn't I? I'm so sorry for that; it's just that I wanted Stanford and a normal life so bad. Why can't anything ever go right for us? I knew I should have taken you with me when I left, you could have had a better childhood, you wouldn't have had your own gun by the time you were 11 and you would have had friends and a steady home life. I'm so sorry I couldn't do that for you and that I left you like I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I guess Mom was wrong about me being an awesome big brother, wasn't she?" Sam rambled on to his sister laying in the hospital bed with a machine breathing for her.

Flashback

"_Dean, Sammy come here please!" Mary called out into the house they were sharing with Pastor Jim in Blue Earth, Minnesota, while she and John did some research for a hunt they were planning. _

"_Coming Mom" yelled Dean as he entered the room closely trailed by Sammy. _

"_Dean Michael, what have I told you about yelling inside." Mary lightly scolded Dean. Even at 11 years old the bubbly and eager child hadn't learned to tame his voice when inside. _

"_Sorry Mom. So what did you need?" _

"_Guys, me and your Dad have something very special we want to tell you." Mary said while glancing sideways at her husband who was still trying to accept the news himself. "You guys are going to have another brother or sister. Dean that means another little brother or sister for you and Sammy buddy you get to be a big brother." Mary finished with a smile, and patted the boys on the shoulder, she herself was over the moon with the news, but she wanted to see how her boys would react. _

"_Awesome!" Dean yelled and hugged Mary and John, Sam looked a little sad and not sure what to do. _

"_That's really cool Mom and Dad, I can't wait." Sam said half heartily and the 7 year old began to wander off to his bedroom at Pastor Jim's. While Dean was too busy making plans for his newest sibling, Mary and John saw Sam's reaction and decided that they should go talk to him. _

"_Sorry buddy but we want to go make sure Sam is up for all his new jobs as a big brother." John told Dean who was still blabbering away but nobody was listening. _

"_Oh yeah of course it is a big job." Dean yelled to John and Mary's back who had already reached Sam's room. _

_They stood at the closed bedroom door and knocked "Hey buddy can we come in?" John called in. _

"_Yeah sure whatever." Sam called back. _

_John and Mary entered and motioned for Sam to sit on the bed and John and Mary sat on the floor at Sam's feet. _

"_So what seems to be the problem buddy? Are you nervous about your new sibling?" Mary asked always getting right to the point. _

"_No." Sam lied right away and Mary just gave him a look, "ok yeah I am. It's just that what if I'm a horrible big brother and I can't do anything right. Dean will be their favorite and they won't like me, I know it. Why can't it just be me and Dean?" Sam said crying now. _

"_Oh Sammy baby come here," Mary held out her arms for her baby "Sammy you know that we will always love you right?" Sam nodded and leaned back into Mary with John rubbing his back "The baby will love you too. Just you wait and see. You may not be able to do the same things as Dean but you can teach him or her stuff that Dean doesn't really like. You will both be so greatly loved by your new baby brother or sister and you will love them back just wait and see." Mary said with such emotion that she shed a tear or two herself. _

"_Ok mommy. I believe you but I'm still nervous." Sammy said and started to dry his own tears. _

"_Sammy you will be an awesome big brother, and don't you ever doubt that." _

_End Flashback _

Sam sat back watching his sister and her struggle to survive, and began to drift off when he felt his pocket vibrate.

_It's Caleb. Bobby's here and Dean calmed down you should stop down and come with the papers. _

_Sure I will be right down Caleb. _

Sam gave Dani a quick kiss on the forehead where it wasn't bruised or cut, and left the room. On his way he ran into Dr. Patterson and asked for the papers because his Uncle Bobby was here.

"Sure Sam. Actually why don't I come down with you and let everyone know what happened and how we will be treating your sister. "

"Ok thanks Doctor" Sam said and they headed downstairs to see the rest of his remaining family.

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the alerts and reviews! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I was in Europe for 11 days and then when I got back I got a cold and I'm still recovering, so sorry about the long delay. Thank you everyone for your alerts and reviews. Keep them coming I love reading them. Would you all like it more if I replyed to your reviews? Because I could totally do that. Anyway let me know and sorry for the typos. Keep reading.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own anything. Nor am I profiting from this in any way_

_Sam gave Dani a quick kiss on the forehead where it wasn't bruised or cut, and left the room. On his way he ran into Dr. Patterson and asked for the papers because his Uncle Bobby was here. _

"_Sure Sam. Actually why don't I come down with you and let everyone know what happened and how we will be treating your sister. " _

"_Ok thanks Doctor" Sam said and they headed downstairs to see the rest of his remaining family. _

As Sam and Dr. Patterson entered Dean's room they were greeted by Bobby, Caleb and Dr. Spencer trying to calm a very aggravated Dean.

"What do you mean my sister is being sedated? Let me GO! I want to see her right now. It's my fault she's in this situation." Dean was saying while struggling to sit up and get out of bed.

"Mr. Winchester you need to settle down right now. I will not hesitate to sedate or restrain you." Dr. Spencer replied, Dean went lax and all three grown men stepped back. Sam and Dr. Patterson began walking further into the room as soon as they saw that Dean had calmed down.

"Doctor, can you at least see if there is any way for me to see Dani? I just need to make sure that she is ok. Sam and her are all that I have left now, I can't let anything happen to her I don't know what I would do." Dean quietly replied.

Dr. Spencer and Dr. Patterson looked at each other and then Dr. Spencer answered back "Dean, me and Dr. Patterson need to go and discuss some possibilities. We will be right back." Both Doctors exited the room and into the hallway closing the door behind them.

That left a room full of worried hunters. Dani didn't know it but she had every man in that room wrapped around her finger and they would do anything to help her.

"Sam. I'm sorry about what I said before. It wasn't called for and I apologize. It's just that you leaving is a sore subject for me and Dani. So I'm sorry." Dean apologized and Sam was surprised, he was the one that screwed up and here Dean was apologizing.

"No Dean, you don't need to apologize for anything. It was my mistake, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and it was completely uncalled for." Sam responded.

"Ya idjits, from what I heard you are both to blame so quit apologizing and just accept it. Now Sam do I get a hello? "Bobby reprimanded the Winchester boys.

Sam walked over to Bobby and gave him a hug, and greeted him. Just as Sam was about to continue the Doctors walked back into the room.

"Well good news for you guys. We think Dani is stable enough to move down here from the PICU. She will still be sedated for awhile because of ventilator, but she should be able to get off of that rather soon. We will start transporting her down here to this other bed immediately." Dr. Patterson informed them with a smile on his face, he knew that although it wasn't much at least it would relieve some of the stress on this small but unusual family.

"Doctor would you still be on Dani's case if she was moved down here?" Caleb asked because even though he hadn't personally interacted with him, Caleb was happy that he was moving Dani down by all of them, especially Dean.

"I think that it would be best if I was still consulting the case because I have more experience with pediatrics then Dr. Spencer here, although Dr. Spencer will be doing most of the checking in and monitoring. Now if you don't have any more questions for me, Mr. Singer will you come with me I have some insurance papers I need you to fill out."

"Sure, Doctor. By the way call me Bobby, Mr. Singer was my father." Bobby replied and walked out the door with Dr. Patterson.

"Ok, boys I will start moving your sister down here, she should be here before the day is over. " Dr. Spencer said as he too left the room.

This left Dean, Sam and Caleb still occupying the room, they all sat in companionable silence not sure what to say to each other. They sat there for what must have been close to a half an hour before Sam began to look around the room and take in his surroundings. He noticed Dean had fallen asleep, but his face was drawn into a pained grimace and he had a slight sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

"Dean, Dean are you ok?" Sam asked while moving closer to his brother's bed. "Dean what's the matter?" Sam asked again having to restrain himself from shaking his brother awake. Noticing that his brother wasn't going to wake up, he reached for the call button to the nurse's station and hit it.

Next thing he knew, Kara came running in closely followed by Dr. Spencer.

"What's the matter Sam?" Kara asked before she got close to Dean's bed.

"We were just sitting here, and then I looked at Dean, he looks like he is in so much pain. I don't know why I just freaked out I guess." Sam said letting the tears he had been holding back fall down his cheeks. Caleb saw this and walked towards Sam and engulfed him in a hug.

"Sam its gonna be ok, just relax you have people to help you now." Caleb reassured Sam. Meanwhile Dr. Spencer and Kara continued to look over Dean.

"Well Sam, it looks like Dean's pain medication just wore off faster than we anticipated because of his argument earlier. We are giving him more Morphine now, he will be just fine. "Dr. Spencer reassured him and left the room followed by Kara who gave him a small smile in return.

Sam and Caleb sat down in the two vacated chairs beside Dean's bed.

"So Sam how have you been the last couple of years, I haven't heard from you in awhile." Caleb asked trying to break the tension in the air.

"Stanford's been really good to me. I'm acing all of my classes, the professors like me and I have an amazing girlfriend, her name is Jess." Sam answered with a smile on his face.

"That's great Sam, I'm happy for you, but what did you tell Jess when you came up here to help out Dean and Dani?" Caleb asked, not trying to ruin the moment, but genuinely curious as to what he told his girlfriend.

"I didn't tell her anything. She left yesterday morning with her parents on a summer long trip for Europe, she won't be back until fall semester." Sam answered with the smile leaving his face.

"What are you studying to become, knowing you and your big brains probably something really fancy." Caleb said trying to lighten the mood.

"Lawyer" was all Sam answered with.

The two pseudo siblings sat there in silence watching Dean, for the next couple of hours waiting, when finally Bobby rejoined them after filling out the paperwork and he too joined in the silence that engulfed the room. When finally just as the sun was setting outside the smudged hospital window, the door was opened and Dani was pushed in on a gurney and carefully transferred to the opposite bed. Her leg was immediately put back up into traction and the ventilator was hooked up once more. With all the commotion Dean woke up again, and to everyone's pleasure he looked like he was in less pain then when he went to sleep.

"Dani, my god." Was all Dean could say once the crowd surrounding his sister dissipated and he got a good look at her small bruised body. Dean wasn't the only one in shock from looking at her. Besides Sam nobody else had gotten up to see her yet, so it was a shock to everyone in the room.

"I will leave you all too get reunited; if you should need anything at all don't be afraid to page the nurse's station." Dr. Spencer said and then he and his posse of nurses left the family.

The small family sat down and stared in shock at the small girl that had stolen all of their hearts; they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Forward 1 week

"Hey Doc when can I get out of this bed, I'm getting restless here." Dean asked for the millionth time that morning. Sam was surprised the nurses hadn't duct taped his mouth shut yet.

"Dean, I will get to you in a minute let me finish taking caring of your sister first." Dr. Spencer replied promptly, already used to Dean's attitude. He finished looking at Dani's leg and oxygen levels, and decided that today would be the day she could wake up. He wasn't too worried about her waking up now, the pain would be more manageable and the drainage tube was out of her side, although her leg was still in traction she could deal with that. Dr. Spencer walked over to Dean's bed and began to look at his remaining machines and his broken arm.

"Well Dean, it looks like you could be out of here tomorrow, if you behave yourself." Dr. Spencer said emphasizing the last part. "Where is the rest of your family? I would like to update all of you on Dani's condition at the same time."

"What's wrong Doctor did something happen?" Sam asked worry written all over his face.

"No, nothing is wrong; I would just like everyone here together." Dr. Spencer said _Dani sure has her hands full with these two doting brothers_.

"They went to the cafeteria they should be back soon. " Replied a puzzled Dean, trying to figure out what the Doctor wanted to tell them, and then as if they had been paged Caleb and Bobby walked into the room carrying a salad and coffee for Sam.

"Now what were you going to tell us Doctor?" Dean asked in a worried tone.

"There is nothing to worry about boys; I just wanted you all to be here, so I could tell that we will be taking Dani off the ventilator today. I believe she is ready and her oxygen levels reflect that." Dr. Spencer was met with smiles from the whole group and a giant hug from Sam.

"Thanks for the good news, Doc." Dean replied with a mega-watt smile still shining on his face.

The rest of the day, went by slowly for the odd ball group of hunters waiting for Dani to wake up. Dean was catching up with Bobby and Caleb, and Sam was talking to the Dean of Students at Stanford, trying to see if he could delay his final exams until the fall semester. Just as Sam, Caleb and Bobby were about to leave for the night Dani began to stir in her bed, and then an hour later she opened her eyes and smiled.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for sticking with me. Hope this is up too par. I have not been getting alot of feedback for this story and I would like to know if this story is something that you guys would like me to carry on with or if I should abadon it? I hate when authors abadon stories but I don't even know if anyone is reading this. So please send reviews or something my way. Well keep reading and I hope to hear from you guys soon.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters here _

_A/N: This is kind of a random authors note but I just wanted to let you know that from now on in the hospital scenes, Caleb will be referred as a brother and part of their cover. _

_The rest of the day, went by slowly for the odd ball group of hunters waiting for Dani to wake up. Dean was catching up with Bobby and Caleb, and Sam was talking to the Dean of Students at Stanford, trying to see if he could delay his final exams until the fall semester. Just as Sam, Caleb and Bobby were about to leave for the night Dani began to stir in her bed, and then an hour later she opened her eyes and smiled. _

"D'n, S'mmy? What happened?" Dani sleepily managed to say, as she tried to sit up.

The young girl moved before any of the men in the room could stop her. As she tried to sit up she pulled at her broken ribs and the broken leg that was still up in traction. This resulted in her bumping it against the side of the traction machine causing a flare of white hot pain to travel throughout her body. Dani couldn't hold in her scream of pain and the tears that streamed down her face.

This sent her brothers and Bobby into action. Bobby ran out to get the nearest nurse where as Sammy, Dean and Caleb went to calm the crying girl in the bed. Sammy went to her left side and gripped her hand to let her know that he was there; Caleb was right next to Sammy rubbing her non injured shoulder. Dean got out of his bed and made his way to Dani's right side and started whispering reassurances into her ear, and rubbing the back of her neck just like their Dad always did when any of the kids were hurt or didn't feel good. Within a minute Bobby ran into the room closely followed by Kara and Dr. Spencer. The two medical personnel quickly went over to Dani's bedside, but first had to move first through the concerned family members surrounding the hospital bed.

"What happened?" Kara asked as Dr. Spencer shot some much needed morphine into the IV.

"She had just woken up and tried to sit up. She must've pulled her ribs, and her leg hit up against the side of the traction machine. We would have said something but like I said she had just woken up and we didn't have enough time to tell her not to move before she sat up." Sam answered as he watched his sister slowly begin to relax once the pain killer entered her system and began to work.

"Well she is a very lucky girl to have you guys, and lucky she didn't do any damage to her leg or ribs." Dr. Spencer told the group of anxious men, while Kara stood behind him talking to Dani.

"Now you young missy," Dr. Spencer said turning around to talk to Dani, "you need to make sure you listen to your brothers and Uncle, and stay still, they are only trying to help you out. Until your leg has a plaster cast on it anytime you move it you run the risk of severely reinjuring yourself, so don't move it." Dr. Spencer commanded.

Dani answered back with a sarcastic salute and an "I wouldn't dream of it." She had learned from Dean.

"Oh My God, I'm gonna have another Dean on my hands! I thought I would be able to get rid of him soon." Dr. Spencer said jokingly.

"I wouldn't count on it Doc, she learned from the best. You try living in a house with all males and see how you turn out." Dean replied very proud that his sister took after him in the attitude department, and not Sam because he could only handle one drama queen in the family.

"Well it looks like she should be fine for the night; I will be making my rounds and will check on both of you later." He replied and left the room.

"Well Dani it is nice to see you up. I can't wait to get to know you as well as I have your brothers this past week." Kara said to a now drowsy but awake Dani.

"Nice too meet you too Kara." With that Kara left. "Now would any of you nitwits like to explain why you didn't tell me not to move?" Dani said with her usual sarcastic wit.

"Well if you hadn't sat up right away we would have had enough time to tell you not to move." Sam replied.

It was after Sam answered her that Dani really looked at her youngest older brother and took in his different appearance. Sam still had his mop full of brown hair, but everything else about him had changed. Instead of the worn out clothes that use to adorn his body like they still did for Dean and Dani, he had nice, new clothes that weren't worn out, and Sam looked healthy like he ate all of his meals and never had to worry about going hungry like his sister and brother still had too.

"YOU! I'm not happy with you! How could you just up and leave us and never call us? I'm never talking to you again Sammy! I missed you so much and you never even called." Dani said and without a second glance turned over to face away from her brother who after Dani yelling at him had the world's saddest expression on his face. Caleb, Bobby and Dean were unsure of what to do with themselves during the awkward silence that filled the room, so Bobby and Caleb went to the nurses' station to see if they could all stay there the night since Dani had just woken up. That left a room full of emotional Winchesters.

After a moment more of silence Sam answered in no more than a whisper, "Dani I want you to know that I will never leave you again. Never." Then Sam too walked out the door leaving Dean and Dani alone.

"You know Dani, I understand why you're mad, hell, I am too! But you need to forgive him sooner or later; he was just doing something for himself." Dean stated sitting up in the bed he had called home for the past week.

Turning over slowly in her bed to face Dean she answered back "Forgive him? I don't know if I can do that, I don't have as big a heart as you do. Sure he was doing something for himself, but he has always done things for himself whenever he felt like it. Remember Flagstaff? But besides that to never call or send a postcard? Really? When he left he just threw us aside like we were garbage. I guess I can try to forgive him, but I don't know if I can ever trust him again."

"That's all I'm asking Dani, that's all I'm asking." Dean ended, so he could ponder what Dani had just said.

"Hey Dean."

"What?"

"What happened to the Impala? And you of course?"

"Well what to do you remember?"

"I remember giving you the cassette, and then I remember waking up in the upside down Impala and I couldn't breathe, and then I must have passed out again because I don't remember anything else until now."

"As it turns out the car that hit us was driven by a drunk driver and he died at the scene. After we were hit I don't remember much of anything either. Bobby picked up the Impala when he got here last week, he said that she was pretty far gone but nothing we couldn't fix. You were pretty bad when they got you to the hospital. On the way to the hospital you stopped breathing so they had to intubate you; you also needed emergency surgery to fix a lung that collapsed and some severe internal injuries that eventually needed a drainage tube, which was just taken out yesterday. Besides those injuries you had a concussion, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and broken arm and your broken leg. Plus cuts and bruises everywhere." Dean finished.

"Dean thanks for the information, but I asked how you were." Dani said looking at her brother who still had a plaster cast on his arm and fading bruises littering his body.

"I'm fine Dani. I'm just fine now that you're awake." Dean replied, and before Dani had a chance to hassle Dean for more answers, the rest of the mixed family walked in. Caleb and Bobby toting extra chairs for them to use, Sam following close behind the two older men carrying some coffee for them all to share.

"Sam, I'm sorry about before I shouldn't have said what I did. So I'm sorry." Dani said, as soon as Sam was by the foot of her bed. When Sam heard Dani begin to talk he froze and listened. When he realized what she was saying he was shocked _Once again I'm being apologized too for doing something to hurt the ones I love. I should be the one apologizing. _ Sam thought.

"Dani you aren't the one who should apologizing here. You and Dean didn't do anything wrong, I shouldn't have left you guys the way I did, it was totally inexcusable. I'm not expecting trust or forgiveness from any of you but I would like to say I'm sorry."

Everyone was shocked at this in all the years that the Winchesters had known Bobby and Caleb they never heard the middle Winchester apologize for something big. Sure he apologized for small, unimportant things, but definitely not for something big or something he believed in as much as going to Stanford. Then Dean remembered when Sam ran away to Flagstaff and the horrible ending for that story.

Flash Back

_The Winchesters had just finished a long werewolf hunt in Phoenix that had taken them the better part of six months to take care of, always delayed due to unforeseen problems. But they had finally taken care of the problem, and Dean and John were at their rented apartment packing their meager belongings while the younger two Winchesters were still in school. _

"_Hey Dad so what are hunting in Maine?" 20 year old Dean asked his Dad who was packing the weapons carefully into the secret compartment in the Impala's trunk. _

"_Not sure yet, heard from Bobby that it might be a possible demon possession. Was gonna wait and see when we get up there to do some research and look around." John answered while he finished putting away the weapons and reaching for the duffels that were waiting by his feet that held all his families worldly possessions. _

"_Hey Dean, schools almost over why don't you go and pick up Dani, I'll go and get Sam. Meet back here in an hour?" John asked heading towards his truck and tossed his kids duffels in the bed of the truck and handed Dean Dani's travel bag that had things to keep the little 8 year old girl occupied while they traveled cross country. _

"_Sure thing Dad, what do you want me to tell the office?" Dean asked knowing that the office people were often picky were when it came to taking kids out of school and transferring school records, especially when it came to cross country transfers. _

"_Tell them I got a new job and were moving. Not really that complicated Dean." John added jokingly patting Dean on the shoulder and walking back towards the driver's side of his truck and hopped in closing the door and drove to Lincoln High School to pick up Sam. _

"_Yeah fine whatever you say Dad." Dean mumbled under his breath and started the Impala and drove to Washington Elementary which was only a few blocks from the apartment. _

_When Dean arrived at the school he was instantly swarmed by children running from the building towards their parents and cheering for the weekend. He waited by the front doors for his sister to walk out, when she didn't come he started to worry about her and walked to her classroom. When he arrived there he found little 8 year old Dani sitting in her third grade classroom emptying out her desk and filling her already huge back pack to the brim with all of her papers and accomplishments from her stay here. _

"_Hey kiddo what are you doing?" Dean asked going to kneel besides his sister. _

"_I'm cleaning my desk out Dean; we are leaving today aren't we?" Dani asked picking up her last crayon from the desk and put it into her back pack and zipped the full bag and attempted to hoist it onto her small shoulders. _

"_Yeah we are, but how did you know Dani?" Dean asked taking the bag off the small girl's hands and shouldering the plain blue bag while using his free hand to grab Dani's other hand as they walked towards the front office. _

"_Well if you didn't want me to know, then you and Dad should have made sure I was really sleeping last night before you started talking about our next move." She teased her brother. _

"_I don't know how you do it Dani, but you are one sneaky kid. Ok I'm just going to be a minute I need to go and talk to Mrs. Connors quick and have her transfer your records ok." He said. Even though Dani had only been training for hunting and aware of the supernatural for a year now, she was hands down the stealthiest in the family, she was quiet and never made any noise when moving around which the boys knew would come in handy when she started to hunt with the rest of the family. Dean's thoughts were interrupted when he got to the principal's door and knocked. _

"_Come in." A female voice said through the open door way. _

"_Hi Mrs. Connors, my name is Dean Wesson, Danielle Wesson's older brother." Dean introduced himself and walked over and shook hands with the principal then sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. _

"_Well it is nice to meet you Dean, what may I ask is the cause for your visit today? Your sister is such a good student and so well behaved, I hope it isn't anything serious." The principal answered in a genuinely concerned voice. _

"_No, nothing serious at all, I just came to ask that her filed be transferred to Columbia Elementary in Maine; our father just got a new job at a garage there, so we are moving. Today was Dani's last day." _

"_Oh my, I will be sure the files are transferred right away. I will be so sad to see her leave though. Please give her my best. Thank you for talking to me." Dean nodded and walked back out into the waiting area in the main office and found that Dani had conned one of the secretaries' still working into giving her a sucker. _

"_Ready to go kiddo? " Dean asked picking up the heavy back pack and once again grabbing Dani's unoccupied hand and led her to the Impala which was one of the only cars remaining in the parking lot. "Dad and Sam will be waiting for us when we get back to the apartment we can do a once over to make sure we didn't forget anything then we are leaving." Dean informed his sister as they both got into the car and started driving back to the apartment in silence. _

_When they got there they saw that John's truck wasn't back yet and figured he was having trouble getting Sam to leave the school like they did every other time they moved. Which is why Dean now took car e of Dani because she didn't throw a fit every time they moved, she was just sad for a little while and then moved on. _

"_Dean where are Dad and Sammy?" The little girl asked as she moved to the front seat while they waited for the rest of the family to come back. _

_"You know Sammy, he is probably whining about leaving again or something." Dean said, although he was proud of his brother's accomplishments in school, he wished his brother wouldn't get so attached when they had to move because it was part of the job. _

"_Yeah probably." She answered and then they talked about the new improvements and fixes that the Impala would need when they arrived in Maine, until they saw their Dad pull into the parking lot of the apartment building sans Sam. _

_This got the siblings moving and out of the car in no time. _

"_Dad where is Sam? I thought you said you were picking him up?" Dean asked._

"_I did and was back a half an hour ago, I thought since I had some spare time I would run to the store and grab something to eat for supper for us, so we can cover as much ground as we can tonight." John informed the puzzled duo. _

"_Daddy, where is Sammy?" Dani asked going over to give her Dad a hug, she was the only one who still hugged their father and was able to call him Daddy. _

"_He should be inside waiting for us, I told him to double check and make sure that nothing was left behind and that I would be back shortly." John said, he said hugging his daughter back. _

"_So how did you get him out of school so fast today? You know it's like pulling teeth getting him to leave anywhere he sets roots down for any amount of time." Dean asked curious as to how his Dad did it._

"_Now that I think about it, he didn't even really fight about leaving. Sam even had all of his things packed up and ready to go when I got there." John said as he was thinking this through, slowly coming to a realization. "Danielle, where you eavesdropping again, you know that you aren't suppose to do that." _

"_Well then maybe you should talk quieter and make sure I'm sleeping next time." Dani said getting caught up in the moment and not realizing how sarcastic she sounded. _

"_Danielle Elena Winchester, you will not take that tone with me again! Now we are going inside, getting Sam and then we are leaving. When we get to our new place you young lady will be running double your laps and cleaning all the weapons to MY standards." John stated firmly as he led the way into their apartment only to find it empty with a note on the table. _

_Dear Dani and Dean. _

_I don't want to move any more so I'm leaving and I don't want any of you to find me. I know how to take care of myself and will do just fine. I have clothes, my gun and some money (sorry Dean I took some from your hustling money, I promise to pay you back one day). Don't worry about me, although I don't think any of you will. _

_Good bye_

_Sam _

_P.S Since I think they already know, thanks for giving me the heads up Dani, Love you lots Kiddo. _

_They all stood there in shocked silence until they noticed Dani crying softly leaning against Dean. _

"_Shh its gonna be alright baby girl, don't worry we will find Sammy." Dean said reassuring the girl, and for the first time in awhile he picked her up and held her, she was small for her age so it wasn't a big feat for the well muscled man. _

"_Don't coddle her Dean. If she wouldn't have been snooping around and told him, then this wouldn't have happened." John coldly accused his daughter who burst into even heavier sobs then before. _

"_Dad! How could you say something like that? She is just a kid and only human, she made a mistake and now she will know not to do it again." Dean scolded his father. _

"_I'm... sorry… sir." Dani managed to get out between sobs, the little girl was still shaking, while Dean continued to try and calm her down. _

"_Damn it Dean, we don't have time for this. I will start looking for your brother; you stay here with her and try calling him. Call Bobby and have him find someone else for the hunt, because now we sure as hell can't do it." John said then stormed out of the apartment and roared off in his beat up truck. _

_Dean went to set Dani down on the couch in the living room and went back into the kitchen area and called Bobby and explained the situation to him and told him that he needed to find a new person to take the case. Bobby said he would get right on it and would be happy to come down if they needed anything, that they should just give him a call, Dean told him he would let them know if they needed more help and hung up. Then he began trying to call Sam, when Dean called the boy's cell phone he was answered with a voice mail telling him to leave him a message, and that he would call back when he could. _

"_Damn it Sam!" Dean yelled as he punched the wall and slid down the wall to sit against it. Dani heard the thud of the wall and came to see what had happened, when she saw Dean, crying she sat down next to him and cuddled against his side and stayed like that for the rest of the night. John didn't come back until the early hours of the morning, and when he did he came back stumbling in the door and barely making it to the couch where he passed out, leaving the children to wonder how much searching John actually did. _

_Dean went to pick up Dani to take her to her room, he laid her down and was about to cover her with the blankets they were going to leave behind when she whispered "Dean, why do they hate me so much?" _

_That broke Dean's heart and made him so mad. Sure he loved his family, but how dare they make a little girl that looked up to them and adored them think that they hated her, they were her family too. _

"_Dani, don't you ever think that they hate you, they are just really confused right now. They don't know what they are doing, but they will figure it out soon and when they do they will be begging you for forgiveness, you just watch and see. I want you to remember that Mom will always love you and so will I." He said and kissed the now sleeping girl on the forehead and left the room, to go make more calls concerning Sam. He would have gone looking but didn't want to leave Dani anywhere near their father in the state he was in. _

_The remaining Winchester's searched all hours of the day for the next two weeks, causing little Dani to unintentionally fall through the crack, she wasn't talking or eating at all. Then Dean got a call from Caleb saying one of his clients had said that he saw Sam over in Flagstaff, and that he was in the area so he would go over and pick him up and bring him over to the apartment. Dean was elated with that news and quickly agreed to the plan and hung up. _

"_Dad! Caleb found Sam, and is bringing over here now." Dean excitedly informed his father then ran to find his sister. _

_Dean found Dani once again in here room, where she spent most of her time, she was still in her PJs in bed staring out into space. _

"_Dani, Caleb found Sam. He is coming home." Dean said hoping to get some type of reaction from the girl. All Dani could answer back with was a small nod and then she lay back down in her bed and went back to sleep. It was then that he realized that he had let his sister down and hadn't taken care of her at all these past couple of weeks and was more concerned about his brother for who abandoned them, when he had a sister who was being blamed for all of this happening right next to him. _

"_Dani, I'm sorry. I don't know how to make this up to you but please let me try." Dean went to go and hug his and when he did he realized how skinny she had gotten and nobody had even noticed, this concerned him more than Sam being gone. "Dani come on why don't we go down stairs and I will make you some pancakes and bacon? Come on and get something to eat." Dean tried to coax his little sister to come downstairs and she reluctantly agreed and headed downstairs to get her promised food. Dean was cooking breakfast and trying to start a conversation with Dani, while his Dad was cleaning the weapons on the other side of the table from Dani, when the door barged open followed by a angry Sam and an even angrier Caleb. _

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK FOR ME! I didn't want to be found and I was doing just find all by myself." Sam yelled at the family who just stood in shock. _

"_Really, Sam, your family has been worried sick about you for the past couple of weeks and you can't even find anything nice to say? What an ungrateful, little ass you turned out to be. Get the pole out of your ass and realize what your family has sacrificed for you?" Caleb yelled at Sam before walking over towards Dani was slowly sliding off the kitchen chair trying to make an escape and scooping her up in his arms. _

"_How you doing kiddo?" He asked are but only received a small hug around the neck. _

"_Samuel Winchester, how could you leave like that? And steal money from Dean? I'm disappointed in you, what has gotten into you boy? You think we revolve around you and your school schedule? Well news for you, it don't! Dean never had a problem moving, neither has Danielle, so what makes you any different?" John yelled at Sam. _

"_Well I'm not a mindless solider like Dean and I'm not a dumb little eight year old like Dani, I can actually think for myself." Sam yelled back missing the hurt expressions cross his siblings face and tears come down Dani's face. _

"_I hate you all! Why didn't you just leave me alone, I was happy where I was." Sam said as he stormed into what was his old room and slammed the doors, causing everyone to jump except John who was making his way towards the fridge to grab a beer. _

_The next couple of hours were spent in silence with Dean finishing cooking the meal that nobody ate, Caleb trying to calm down a hysterical Dani, and John going on one his drinking binges. The rest of the day went on like this until finally Caleb spoke up. _

"_While guys, I'm sorry to run out on you like this but I have a meeting tomorrow in LA so I need to get going. I will catch you later. Call me if you need anything." He said giving Dani once last hug and Dean a handshake and walked out the door, completely ignoring a drunken John on the couch._

_The next day came back to a resemble a somewhat normal day, Sam came down from his room and was moping around the down stairs living area and John was dealing with the mother of all hangovers and Dean and Dani were quiet as usual. They decided that they would head over to Bobby's until they figured out their next move, and had dealt with what had happened here. _

_They family left that morning with Sam and John riding in the truck together, since Dean didn't trust either one of them not to lash out at Dani yet. That left Dean driving with Dani sitting in the backseat staring out the window. _

"_So what do you want to do? We could play name that song, or you could tell me a story?" Dean suggested trying to break her out of her shell that she had built around herself, after this latest ordeal. _

"_I'm not really in the mood today Dean. I'm sorry." She said with such sincerity that one would have actually thought she did something wrong. _

"_It's ok bud, you just rest. I'll wake you up when we stop." Dean said then turned the radio on softly and drove in silence. _

_The Winchester's arrived at Singer's Salvage the next morning and unpacked their belongings and made their way into the house. _

"_Hey Bobby, how are you?" Dean asked going to give Bobby a hug and he was closely followed by a still too quiet Dani. _

"_Not too bad, now that you got your idigit brother and Dad here. Why don't you two go get some shut eye? I would like to have a world with your Dad and brother. " Bobby suggested and Dean decided that would probably be a good a idea since he had just driven for a day straight, he grabbed his and sister's bags and they went up stairs. Dean and Dani made their way upstairs where they first stopped at Dani's room (They all had their own bedrooms here, they could decorate it anyway they wanted and it was there's to do whatever they wanted with.) He put her bag at the foot of her bed and went to tuck her in. _

"_Good night buddy, I'll see you in a couple of hours." Dean said and pulled the blankets above the already sleeping girls head and left the room closing the door behind him. Dean picked up his bag and opened the door across the hallway and entered his room and quickly fell asleep. _

_It wasn't until nearly a month later and everything was pretty much back to normal, and Dani was eating and talking again. It was the last day of school and the family had decided to finish out the last couple of months out at Bobby's place. It was tradition that they all did some special to mark the beginning of summer and the last day of the school year, it was a tradition started by Mary and it was something none of the Winchester's wanted to break. _

"_Hey Dean, Dad could we have a bonfire tonight? You know as a celebration? We could cook hotdogs and make smores? Please it will be really fun and I promise not to get on a sugar high like the last time I had smores. Please?" Dani begged them "I mean really it isn't every day that your daughter finishes third grade is it?" _

"_Fine, but go ask Bobby, it is his house." Dad said trying to hide his smile because everyone else had already planned a bonfire tonight as a celebration for Dani finishing the school year out with all A's on her report card. _

"_Uncle Bobby can we have a bonfire tonight? Please." Dani asked the older man as she barged into his library where he was trying for hard to decipher some Latin. _

"_Sure, sure whatever. Now get over here and tell me what this says." Bobby asked the young girl who was more than happy to oblige. _

"_Thank you Uncle Bobby!" Then quickly translated the page for him and just as she was about to leave the room she added "You might want to pick up some new reading glasses Uncle Bobby!" _

_The bonfire went off without a hitch and everyone fully enjoyed themselves, even though Dani did indulge in one too many smores and was going crazy. One by one everyone else went inside and until it was just Dean and Dani sitting around the now glowing coals in the small fire pit. _

"_Thanks Dean, for this it was really fun." She said and then they were both immersed in silence once again, until finally Dani spoke up again. _

"_You know Dean, you lied. They never did apologize to me." Dani said as she got up to give her a hug and walked back inside, leaving Dean sitting there opened mouthed and shocked. _

_Flash back End _

Dean came back from that memory and rejoined the current conversation, trying to forget that horrible time in his family's life.

"Well to change the subject from mushy chick flick territory, the fine Doctor said that we could stay the night, since little miss here just decided to wake up. He also wanted me to inform you guys that Dean will be released in the morning and Dani you will be getting a cast put on your leg after he gets a look at it to make sure the stitches are healed and ready to go." Bobby informed the group.

"Why do I have stitches in my leg when it was only broken, was it a compound fracture?" Dani asked clearly becoming nervous as to her condition.

"Um well not exactly. See when the car hit you your leg broke in such a way that the doctors had to put a steel plate in your leg to fix the bone and make sure that it didn't move around." Caleb answered.

"Will I still be able to hunt, or will it affect how I move?" Dani asked unable to stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

"You bet your little behind you will. I have one myself, got it after a rough Vamp hunt. With a little conditioning like you would get any other time broke something, you will be up and about like nothing ever happened." Bobby said reassuring the young girl that was like his daughter just like those boys were like his sons.

"Ok thanks Bobby." Dani said wiping the tears off her face.

"It's getting late we should let squirt here get some rest so she will be wide awake tomorrow." Dean said noticing Dani's gradually closing eyes.

"No I'm fine really. So Dean you get out in the morning that's great! When do I get to leave?" Dani asked jerking herself from the beckoning of sleep.

"We don't know when you get out, but you pushing yourself won't get you out any sooner so go to sleep." Dean commanded, knowing how his sister got when she was tired. She would argue to the death about going to bed or when she was a baby she would cry. She would usually continue until someone took her for a ride in the Impala. Seeing as riding in the Impala was out of the question now Dani would just need to listen to Dean.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." Dani state as her eyes close and she fell asleep.

"Thank God, I thought she would never fall asleep." Sam said, this being the first thing he said since his public apology he gained all the eyes in the room looking at him.

A/N: I'm so sorry about the extra long wait, for this chapter. I just got a distracted and truthfully I was a little discouraged from writing this because I only got one review last chapter and I don't get a lot of feedback, which is what I need. I don't know how to write the story if you don't tell me what you like to see in it. So PLEASE review or something. I promise not to have such a long delay next time, but I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the wait. Please review and keep on reading.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Still don't anyone that you have heard of and I'm still not making money from this. _

_"Thank God, I thought she would never fall asleep." Sam said, this being the first thing he said since his public apology he gained all the eyes in the room looking at him. _

"What?" Sam asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nothing, we just didn't expect you to apologize like you did to Dani, that's all." Bobby said with a shrug and went to sit in one of the chairs that he and Caleb had drug into the room.

"So what now you all think I'm a jerk with no feelings? Of course I was going to apologize, she is my baby sister and she didn't do anything wrong and neither did the rest of you." Sam said starting to get angry at the low opinion that everyone seemed to have of him.

"No no not at all Sam, god, we just weren't expecting it that is all. Thanks for the coffee, we really appreciate it." Dean said reaching for his cup that they had all forgotten about.

"Oh yeah of course no problem." Sam said blushing in embarrassment.

"So how long do you think Dani will sleep for? Even though that girl could sleep forever if you let her, I don't see how she could need any more after sleeping for the last week." Caleb said trying to lighten the mood and change the subject because they were going to need something else to talk about.

"Yeah I don't know, but you know Dani she is always full of surprises." Dean said leaning back in his bed taking a small sip from his cup of coffee and began to relax for the first time in awhile.

"So do we have any ideas about what happened to your Daddy? Any at all, he has been gone for more then a week now, we need to start looking for him soon before all of the leads go cold." Bobby said bringing up the topic everyone in the room was dreading and avoiding.

"I don't know. When I went to get Dani, the manager was under the impression that they were both still there. He also mentioned that he had heard quite the commotion the day before, lots of banging and yelling. When I talked to Dani she said that Dad was freaked and was packing to leave as soon she got home from school. She said that he was saying something about demons, but she couldn't really remember much of what happened. I don't know what to think, I didn't see anything overly suspicious but I didn't think to look for sulfur either I was more focused on finding Dani." Dean said internally kicking himself for having forgotten something so simple. Never forgot to observe your surroundings it could end up meaning life or death. In this case it was his Dad's life on the line.

"Boy, you did what you thought was best, and you got your sister out of there. It was what any of us would have done, and what your Dad would have wanted, we will do everything in our power to get him back." Bobby said seeing how distressed the young man was getting.

"Bobby is right Dean, we haven't even begun to really look into this yet, and we won't really be able to until we get to Bobby's anyways, we will find him kiddo." Caleb said reaching over to rub Dean's shoulder and reassure him without being too touchy feely.

"It's still my fault, but once we get out of this damn hospital we won't stop until we find Dad understood? I don't want you guys using some lame ass excuse to keep me from helping you guys understood?" Dean commanded using a voice he only used for when he lead hunts or was in charge of something.

Dean was meet with nods and "of courses" from everyone in the room.

The rest of the night was past with small talk and trading stories of hunts that they had heard of over the years and listening to what Sam had to say about Stanford. Eventually in the early morning hours everyone had fallen asleep where they sat or lay, and Dani had just begun to wake up.

She knew that all of the guys expected her to stay sleeping, but seriously she had been "sleeping" for the past week and she didn't want to stay sleeping she just wanted to do something. Dani turned to look at the clock on the wall and realized that it was only six in the morning; she would have a while before they all woke up on their own. Dani laid there for awhile and tried to think of something to do. It was too early to watch TV and she wasn't exactly in the position to move around yet, and she didn't have anything else to do. Dani looked at her family in front of her and decided that if she had a camera this would be the perfect blackmail picture. Caleb and Bobby were leaning against each other deep in sleep, Sam in-between Dean and her beds, and was slumped forward with his head on Dean's bed and arms dangling to the floor beneath him. Dean was on his back in bed with a small string of drool coming from the side of his mouth and was snoring.

Dani finally figured out what she would do, she would pester Sam into going to get her some books to read; now all she had to do was get that Sasquatch brother of hers to wake up and go somewhere. That would be a challenge.

"Pssst. Sam. Sammy. Sasquatch. You over there in the chair." Dani whispered loudly enough that it should have woken Sam up but nobody else would have heard. Sam grunted and readjusted in his chair and went back to sleep.

Dani sighed then she started to look around her bed for something that she could throw at him, she scanned the area and came up empty except for the glass sitting on her table. _Guess this will have to do, sorry Sammy._ Dani made sure there was nothing left in the glass and lifted her good arm and tossed the glass towards her intended target, and it hit dead center on Sam's back. When the glass hit his back he jumped up causing the chair to tip over with him closely following.

Dani couldn't stop herself from laughing but quickly regretted it when her ribs protested the sudden movement. She stopped and breathed through the pain, when she opened her eyes Sam was staring at her with a murderous glare.

"Sorry Sammy, did I interrupt something?" Dani asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh nothing at all, but just remember you started this." Sam said shaking his head at the antics his sister would go through to get attention. He went to sit down and get comfortable noticing that to his surprise everyone else was still asleep.

"Hey Sammy, did you think I did that just for the hell of it? No, I need something from you." Dani finished off.

"Of course you do," Sam mumbled getting up from his chair, "What do you want?"

"I'm bored and I was wondering if you could get me some books to read?" Dani asked, and used her puppy dog eyes on her brother, even though she knew she wouldn't have too, Sam was the one that always encouraged her healthy love for reading.

"You woke me up at six in the morning to ask me to get you something to read? You couldn't wait a couple of more hours? You have been awake for less than a day and you're bored. Figures. You spend way too much time with Dean; I knew he would rub off on you." Sam answered beginning to mumble towards the end.

"So can you? I could always wake Bobby up." Dani said and when she suggested it Sam cringed. Nobody woke up Bobby Singer unless they had a death wish.

"Fine, I'll go. Tell them when they wake up I will bring coffee and breakfast." Sam said grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys and headed out to get Dani's books.

"Thank you Sammy!" Dani yelled out the door towards her brother.

Dani lay back in her bed and began to think back to before her brother left and their family was still a family.

Flashback

"_Done! I'm done!" Dani yelled jumping off one of the motel room beds, happy that it was the weekend and she had no homework and that her Dad had left on a hunt leaving her with her brothers for the weekend. _

"_What's got you so excited, kiddo?" Dean said coming over and picking up his running sister and swinging her onto the bed. _

"_Dean, I don't have any homework, I just finished it. Can we do something fun this weekend? Please?" Dani begged. _

"_How did you finish your homework already you just got home like a half an hour ago and you spent the first fifteen minutes looking for a snack?" 21 year old Dean asked his sister going to sit next to her and grabbed the homework that was all over his bed. _

"_It was easy what can I say, you can even double check it if you want. So can we?" The persistent nine year old asked bouncing in place. _

"_Fine, let me check this. While I'm doing that why don't you go round up my wallet, keys and we can go and get dinner before Sam gets home." Dean said looking over the fourth grader's math homework. _

"_Ok, I'll be right back." Dani said jumping from the bed and ran over to the nightstand by her brother's bed grabbed his stuff and came running back. _

_Dani stood waiting while Dean went through the multiplication tables and the dividing work displayed on the page, and then moved onto the spelling. After he finished he got up and grabbed his jacket, "Well it looks good kid, but next time remember to put your name on the top. Let me write a note down quick for Sam and then we can leave." _

"_Can I go start the car? I promise I won't go anywhere this time." Dani said with a smirk as she walked towards the door. _

"_Don't even think about trying that again." Dean said remembering a couple of months earlier when Dani had gotten "bored" and decided that she would take the Impala for a joyride around Bobby's yard, while the rest of the guys were researching. Leaving Dani bored and to her own devices. "Besides I'm done lets go." Dean said walking towards the door and grabbed the keys and wallet from his sister who was following close behind. _

"_So can we do something this weekend? Dad is going to be gone; it is just gonna be the three of us." Dani asked as she pushed her luck and jumped in the passenger seat. _

"_Well what do you want to do?" Dean asked not caring that his sister was sitting in the front seat, she was old enough by his standards. _

"_I don't know, maybe go to the park? I just don't want to be bored this weekend." Dani said happy that she got to sit in the front seat now, she was tired of being delegated to the backseat. The only time she got to sit in the front was with her Dad, but that didn't count because the truck didn't have a backseat. _

"_Well I don't see why we couldn't do something. Let's see what Sammy wants to do." Dean said and by then they had arrived at the diner that they had been frequenting during their stay in this town. _

_They walked in and were greeted by Shirley their usual waitress. "Hey kids, same order as usual?" She asked as she took them back to their usual table in the corner. _

"_Yep but we would like it to go please." Dean said sitting down and Dani doing the same across from him in the booth. _

"_Sure thing, I'll make sure Frank gets right on that." Shirley said as she went into the back where Frank was cooking. _

_Dani and Dean talked for awhile about the latest movies. Later Shirley came back with their order. "Here you guys go, I even put in a slice of pie for you Dean and a cookie for you Dani, wasn't sure what Sam would want so I put in a slice of pie for him too. The dessert is on the house." Shirley said leading them towards the cashier so they could pay for their meals. _

"_Thank you Shirley." Dani said hugging the grandmotherly waitress. _

"_Not a problem sweetie, see you guys later." Shirley said waving to the duo leaving the diner. _

_Dean and Dani made it back to the motel just as Sam got out of a friend's car and made his way towards their motel room. _

"_Hey Sammy, why don't you come over here and help us carry in dinner?" Dean called over to his brother, noticing that it was just starting to rain. _

_Sam came over still sporting his heavy back pack and grabbed one of the bags while Dean grabbed the other. _

"_Dani go unlock the door for us." Dean said handing her the key. _

_They all went into the room and began to dig into the bags picking out their meals. Dean's burger with the works and onion rings, Sam with his chicken sandwich and fries, and Dani with her chicken nuggets and fries. _

"_So Sam, me and Dani were thinking that since we have the weekend to ourselves that we could all go the park tomorrow, how does that sound?" Dean said around his mouth full of burger, with Dani looking between the two brothers. _

"_Sure that sounds like a good idea; I don't even have that much homework this weekend." Sam said sending a smile towards his sister. _

"_YES! Thank you guys, I can't wait to be outside after spending all week in school." Dani screamed jumping up from her chair and dancing around the room. _

"_Dean did you give her any sugar today? You know what it does to her." Sam asked across the table while Dani continued to run around the room. _

"_I was going to ask you the same thing; has she been like this all day? I don't know what is going on with her. You didn't hear anything at school did you?" Dean asked in hopes that Sam had heard something at their school since it housed grades k-12 in one building. _

"_No, I didn't hear anything except that, oh god." Sam said with a look of horror on his face. _

"_What?! What is it Sammy?" Dean said looking around the room for some unnamed threat._

"_Her class won the ice cream social for the best attendance. They had ice cream with all the toppings and soda." Sam said. _

"_Oh god. We are in deep now." The two brothers said looking in object horror as their sister continued to run around the room. _

"_Dani get your butt over here and finish eating." Dean said sternly over the young girls happy musings. _

_When Dani finally sat down they finished eating their dinner, all eating their dessert except Dani's whose "mysteriously" disappeared. When dinner was done they all took care of their garbage and decided that Sam and Dani would work on any leftover homework that they had, while Dean would work on cleaning the weapons, so they wouldn't have to worry about it later. _

_Dani ran over to her stuff that was currently scattered across Dean's bed where she had left it and made sure to write her name on it, while Sam booted up the lab top that their Dad had bought for research on hunts and for them to use for homework. Dean went to clear off the table and spread the weapons out. _

_After Dani was done with her homework she began to walk around the room sighing dramatically, "I'm bored." _

"_Well come over here and sit with your favorite brother, and watch some TV." Dean said getting up and going over to the couch, that was also doubling as Dani's bed and turned on the TV. _

"_Fine, there is nothing else to do anyway." Dani said and bounced onto the couch next to Dean, who turned on a documentary about the history of muscle cars._

_They sat like that for awhile while Sam used the computer to finish his history paper and worked on his math homework. It wasn't until about half way through the documentary that Dean felt an added pressure on his side and he found Dani asleep. _

"_Sam, Dani's asleep, were free." Dean whispered then quietly got up from the couch and turned the TV off and laid his sister out and covered her up. _

"_Sam, we need to be real quiet, we don't want to disrupt her. You done with your homework, if you are we should probably go to bed so we can be rested up for her tomorrow. You know the second day is always just as bad as the first day with her sugar highs." Dean said heading over towards his bed and began to pile all of his sister's homework on the nightstand, then went to strip down to his boxers. _

"_Yeah I got all the big stuff done. Good night Dean." Sam said heading over to his bed and undressed and got into bed, dreading the day that would come. _

_The brothers were woken up early in the morning to Dani jumping from bed to bed, and it wasn't even 8 o'clock. _

"_Go to bed Dani, we still need some sleep." Sam grumbled and pushed his head under the pillow while Dean continued to sleep not noticing anything. _

"_I'm bored, and you guys said I could go to the park." Dani said. _

"_Fine give me a minute and we can go to the park." Sam said getting up from the comfort of his nice warm bed, and got dressed. "I just need to leave Dean a note." _

"_Ok Sammy, I need to grab my jacket then I will be ready to go." Dani said running over to the wooden kitchen chair for her jacket. _

_The two walked out the front door and made it almost to the end of the parking lot when it started to down pour, the two ran back into the motel room and were greeted with a just awake Dean. _

"_What you two doing outside?" Dean asked groggily, noticing his two siblings standing in the door way soaking wet._

"_Dani here decided that she wanted to go outside, and that she was bored. It's raining out Dean." Sam said with all seriousness, going over to get a change of dry clothes. _

"_What did you just say Sam?" Dean said suddenly awake and sitting up. _

"_It's raining." Sam said eying his little sister who was beginning to rummage through her duffel bag reaching for her dry clothes and walked into the bathroom to change._

"_She is going to be a terror, what do you suppose our plan of action should be for today?" Dean asked grabbing his pants from the floor and looking for a clean shirt, while Sam quickly changed into his dry clothes. _

"_I don't know I don't really have one. I could see if there was a game on the computer or something to keep her occupied. Do you want to go to the movie rental place and see if you can find something that she hasn't seen yet" Sam asked willing to sacrifice himself to the devil known as his sister. _

"_Yeah sure I will be back shortly, you want me to grab you anything?" Dean asked grabbing for his keys and reaching for the door. _

"_A large coffee would be good. You might want to bring one for yourself too." Sam said as he went to close the door behind Dean. _

"_Dani, where did you go?" Sam asked turning around and noticed the room was quiet and empty. "Dani come on out so I can make you some breakfast, you must be hungry right?" Sam asked looking under the table and turned the computer on right away. Just as he was about to turn around to get a look at the beds behind him he felt something launch at him, knocking him on to the floor. _

"_Got you Sammy!" Dani yelled as she landed on him._

"_Yeah you did didn't you?" Sam asked picking up his sister and swung her onto his back and carried her into the kitchen and set her on the table. _

"_What would you like for breakfast? Cereal or oatmeal?" Sam asked trying to think of the two things with the lowest sugar. _

"_Cereal" Dani answered then filled the room with mindless chatter while Sam gave her a bowl of Apple Jacks; she then quickly piled them into her mouth but still kept talking. Sam gave her credit even Dean stopped talking when he ate, most of the time. _

"_Hey Dani, want to play a game on the computer?" Sam asked his sister as she drew near the bottom of her bowl. _

"_Sure Sammy." _

_So when Dani finished her bowl, Sam led her over towards the computer and pulled up "Bubble Shooter" and showed her how to play. Then Sam went to get himself some breakfast and sat down to work on some left over homework. They past the morning like this, just the two of them. _

"_Sammy where's Dean? I thought he was coming back." Dani asked looking up from the video game that she had become addicted to. _

_Sam looked at his watch and noticed that it was nearing noon. "I don't know where he is; I thought he would be back by now. I'll give him a call." Sam answered going to get his phone and went to call Dean and talked to him for a minute then hung up. _

"_Turns out Dad called Dean and he wanted him to run some errands for him. He should be back by supper. Looks like it is just us today, what do you want for lunch?" Sam asked closing his chemistry book. _

"_Pizza would be good Sammy." Dani said looking up from her game once more. _

"_Ok, that sounds like a good idea to me too." Sam said and got up and ordered them a pizza. _

_They past the day with Sam finally calming Dani down enough where they could read together and they ended up watching some Thunder Cats' reruns. Finally around five or so, Dean came in carrying some take out for supper. _

_After supper was done, they all got ready for bed and took showers. Dean was the last one in the bathroom leaving Sam to put Dani to bed. _

"_Night buddy, I had fun with you today." Sam said leaning over the couch to lay the blankets over Dani. _

"_I had fun too. I love you Sammy." Dani said reaching up to hug Sam. _

"_I love you too." Sam said hugging his sister back and then went over to his bed, falling asleep right away. _

_Flashback _

Dani was brought out of her memories by the smell of coffee entering the room, closely followed by a Barnes and Nobles bag landing at her feet.

"Hope that's good enough for you kiddo, I wasn't sure what you wanted I didn't think you would want Twilight." Sam said going over to bring his chair closer to Dani, while he set the bag of food and coffee on Dean's table.

Dani reached into the bag and pulled out the Hunger Games series and some other books. "Thanks Sammy, now maybe I won't pester you so much." Dani said with a grin.

"I won't hold my breath." Sam said with a grin, "So when do you think we should wake them up?"

"I don't know, I'm surprised they didn't wake up with the smell of coffee and food." Dani said truthfully.

"Well I can fix that for you." Dr. Spencer said as he entered the room.

"Good morning Dr. Spencer, what are you here for?" Dani asked.

"Dani where are your manners?" Sam scolded lightly knowing his sister's dislike for doctors and hospitals.

"Sorry." Dani shyly replied blushing into her sheets.

"It's quite alright my dear, I came to see how your brother was doing and I was going to get his release papers and I was going to see if your leg was ready for the cast." Dr. Spencer said going over to check Dean's pulse, he reached down and touched Dean's wrist. The sudden touch had Dean jumping up and yelling nearly sending the food and drinks flying and woke up Caleb and Bobby.

"What's all the commotion about boy?" Bobby grumpily asked standing to grab his cup of coffee.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the doctor." Dean said settling back into his bed.

"I just came to do a last check on you Dean and then I was going to sign your release papers. Then you are a free man." Dr. Spencer said writing down his final findings. Then walked over to Dani's bed and gently moved her leg down from traction, eliciting a pained cry from the girl.

Dr. Spencer examined the leg and took some notes, finishing after taking some more notes and looking at the rest of her vitals.

"Well young lady it looks like your incision has healed up nicely, you should be able to get your hard plaster cast today. We will also move you down to a regular room and you should be able to be released in a couple of days. We just want to make sure that you can maneuver yourself ok with crutches and that you know how to manage the pain, even though I'm sure your family will make sure you don't go through this alone." Dr. Spencer said lifting the leg back into traction.

"Yeah I've got a bunch of regular mother hens to look over me." Dani answered looking at the group of hunters that were barely awake and clinging to their coffees as if their life depended on it.

"Yeah, well Dani that isn't always a bad thing. Ok, Dean I'm going to get your release papers, and Dani I'll send a nurse in to take you down to get your cast on, then move you down to your new room." Dr. Spencer directed the group while burying his nose in his notes and left the room.

"You hear that Dean you finally get to leave, then I only have a couple of days left then I can go! I can't wait to get out of this hell hole." Dani exclaimed moving as much as her battered body would allow her to face the rest of the group.

"Danielle Elena you watch that mouth, that language is unacceptable." Bobby scolded the girl.

"Fine, Dad didn't care though." Dani muttered under her breath, loud enough only for Sam to hear her. Sam just shook his head in anger _she is only 12 years old and he lets her curse like a sailor I wonder what other bad habits he has encouraged. _

Everyone's attention was brought to the door, when Kara came to the door with a wheel chair, "Dani I'm here to take you down to get your cast put on, would you like anyone to come with you and help you pick out a color?"

"Sammy would you come with me?" Dani asked as he helped her into her wheel chair.

"I would love to Dani." Sam said as he followed her and Kara out the door.

A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are much appreciated; I only got three last time! Thank you for those of you who do review, but I would like more. Also do you think that my flashbacks are becoming too much? Should I stop with them for awhile? Let me know what you think. Also I'm thinking of setting up a Spotify playlist for this story, so are there any songs that you think would go good with this story? Let me know. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this and I'm not making any money from it either. _

_"Sammy would you come with me?" Dani asked as he helped her into her wheel chair._

_"I would love to Dani." Sam said as he followed her and Kara out the door._

Kara, Sam and Dani made their way towards the elevator that would take them towards the orthopedic wing of the hospital.

"So Dani what grade are you in at school, what's your favorite subject?" Kara asked as she pushed the pre teen towards the doctor that would put the cast on her leg.

"I really like English class, but gym is fun too, I'm in 6th grade." Dani said and looked back towards Sam who was walking right alongside the wheel chair.

They exchanged a little more small talk but they soon arrived in the orthopedic waiting room where Kara parked Dani's wheelchair and went over to check them in at the nurse's window. When Kara finished she came back.

"While I need to go now and finish my rounds, it has been nice getting to know you two; too bad it was under such circumstances. I wish you a speedy recovery and get well soon. One of the nurses down here will take you up to your new room once you are done. Bye"

Kara gave Dani a small hug and waved good bye and left the room.

"I'm gonna miss her," Sam said wistfully watching Kara walk off and leave the room.

"Does Sammy have a crush?" Dani asked laughing.

"No! I have a girlfriend, god, Dani!" Sam said blushing, "It's just that she put up with all of our shit and never complained, and that never happens with Dean around and awake."

"Sammy has a girlfriend; do tell I want to hear all about her." Dani said twisting her still sore body around too look at her brother who was sitting next to her on a plastic waiting room chair.

"Her name is Jessica; she is studying to become a doctor at Stanford. I meet her my first year there and we hit it off right from the start and have been inseparable since." Sam said thinking about his blonde hair beauty.

Dani seeing how happy her brother was thinking about his girlfriend, she was very happy for him, "I'm happy for you pal, glad you could find someone that will put up with your snoring."

"Thanks squirt that means a lot coming from you." Sam said ignoring his sister's quip about his snoring knowing that that was about as close to a compliment as he would get from the 12 year old.

"Danielle Winchester." A grandmotherly nurse called from the door that led to the exam rooms.

Sam got up and undid the brakes holding the wheelchair in place and pushed Dani to follow the nurse. They followed her into the exam room at the end of the hallway. When they entered the room Sam pushed Dani into the room and then went to sit in one of the chairs in the corner.

"The Doctor should be with you shortly, feel free to let me know if you need anything. My name is Carla." The nurse instructed and then left the room closing the door behind her.

The small family sat there in silence for a little while until Sam broke the quiet, "So what color do you think you're going to get?"

"I don't know maybe Black? So that way Dean can't write stupid things all over it like the last time I broke my arm. But then again maybe I will go with green I haven't had that color before." Dani said thinking back on her previous color choices.

"Dean is still into writing and drawing things on casts? I thought he got over that after that one time we wrote all over his cast?" Sam asked remembering back to the last time he had seen Dean with a cast before he left for college.

Flashback

"_Dean, Dani and Sam you are staying with your Uncle Bobby until I finish this hunt. Shouldn't be more than a week tops." John Winchester commanded from the front seat of Impala. _

"_C'mon Dad, why can't we come with you, is this because of my leg?" Dean asked from the Passenger seat leaning against the door to argue with John. _

"_And Sam's arm and Dani's shoulder, I'm not going to argue this with you. You will all be staying with him until I finish up the hunt with Caleb, I will be back by the end of the week." John said in voice that made it final. _

"_Fine." Dean pouted from the front seat. Sam watched from the backseat with his casted arm wrapped around Dani who was sleeping with her arm in a sling. _

_John drove for a couple more hours before they reached Singer's Salvage yard and the family left the car. _

"_Hey kids, head on inside I'll be in a minute." John said as he got out of the car and went to the truck to retrieve all the bags. _

_Dean pulled out his crutches and began to hobble his way across the loose gravel that Bobby called a driveway, while Sammy led a still sleepy Dani behind Dean towards the doors. _

_Bobby greeted them at the door, "Hey guys, why don't you head to the kitchen I got some Chili cooking should be done soon." as the Winchester children walked past him with only Dani stopping to give him a hug. _

_Bobby was confused but happy to see the family and decided that he would ask John what was going on with the kids. _

_John walked through the door carrying all of the bags that the kids needed. "Hey Bobby." John greeted dropping the bags by the door and shrugging out of his jacket and shoes. _

"_Hey John, good to see you. I know you said the kids needed to stay and don't get me wrong I love having them here but what happened to them? Usually you only have one or two with broken parts not all of them." Bobby asked curious as to what was going on. _

"_Well Dean and Sam where helping me with a poltergeist, pretty nasty one at that broke Dean's leg and Sam's arm. Little Dani dislocated her shoulder yesterday at school in gym class broke a couple of her fingers too in the fall, some kid pushed her." John said as the two adults walked towards the kitchen where they saw the kids sitting at the table and joking around with each other. _

"_They didn't seem too happy to be here, you didn't tell them they were coming here until you started driving did you? Let me guess Dean wanted to come with." Bobby said as he stood besides John watching the kids. _

"_I knew if I told them before we got here they wouldn't more stubborn and adamant about coming with me. Really Dean was the only one that argued, which is surprising because Sam always argues." John said. _

"_Well as long as they aren't crabby the whole time I can deal with them. I know they won't be in the best mood because they hurt but that I can deal with that. Come on John I have Chili on the stove it should be done by now, sit down for some lunch before you leave." Bobby said walking into the kitchen going for the bowls in the cupboard while John went for the spoons and took the bowls from Bobby setting the table while Bobby brought the pot of Chili over. _

_The group sat down and shared small talk over lunch, when they finished John brought out the pain killers for each of the children. _

"_Take these and don't make me force you." John directed towards Dean and Dani who had a tendency to fake taking their medicine. John watched each of the kids take their medicine while Bobby cleaned up the lunch mess and pack away the leftovers. _

"_Ok to bed all of you." John said when he noticed Dani leaning forward dangerously with her eyes slipping closed. _

"_C'mon Dad I'm not even tired, I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need a nap." Dani argued over her half closed eye lids. _

"_Nice try kiddo, but Dad's right you need a nap and me and Dean could use one too." Sam said getting up to lead Dani up to her room careful to avoid her shoulder and broken fingers, but went over to the doorway and picked up her all three of their clothes bags leaving the school bags by the door. _

"_Good night kiddos, see you later." John said as the kids followed Dean up the stairs towards their rooms. _

"_Bye Dad." Sam said and waved over his shoulder leading the half asleep Dani up the stairs. _

_The following week was trying for all the Winchester's and Bobby. Dean was getting rambunctious and annoying as all hell trying to find something to do with his broken leg. So he took to drawing on Sam's cast when he was sleeping. _

_Dean was flipping through the channels on the TV when Sam and Dani walked through the door from their day at school. _

"_Dean I'm sick of you drawing crap all over my cast now kids are laughing at me because I have a damn puppy and kitten with hearts all over my cast. You are so annoying!" Sam said as he slammed his book bag down and stomped up the stairs. _

"_What's his problem?" Dean asked looking around with false innocence all over his face. _

"_I think you know what his problem is Dean." Dani said giving Dean one of her icy glares that was usually reserved for when she wasn't getting her way. Dani proceeded to drop her bag and walked up the stairs towards her room and was about to go in when she thought better of it and continued down the hallway a little bit towards Sam's room. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a loud bang on the door which sounded suspiciously like a heavy hiking boot. _

"_Go away!" Sam yelled from inside. _

"_It's just me." Dani yelled back and then went to open the door. _

_Sam looked up from his bed where he was sitting and greeted his sister. "Sorry Dani I thought you might have been Dean." _

"_You had darn well better be sorry that boot could have hurt!" Dani lightly scolded her older brother which wasn't all that uncommon for the two of them. _

"_Yeah, it's just that Dean makes me so angry sometimes. Don't get me wrong I would do anything for him it's just sometimes he can be so annoying and push my buttons." Sam said getting up to pace his room. _

"_Yeah well you can mope about Dean all night or you can get even. What would you like to do?" Dani asked going to sit on the bed._

"_What do you have in mind?" Sam said walking over to the door and closed it. _

"_I have a couple ideas." Dani said with a devious grin plastered on her face. _

_Sam and Dani continued to plot their next move until supper time when they made their final adjustments and went down to supper. _

_The rest of the evening past without a problem, after everyone had gone to bed Sam and Dani completed their prank and went to bed with a smile on their faces. The next morning was started with a yell from Dean who awoke to see his cast covered in little pink and purple hearts and very girly sayings on it. Complete with the message "Hope you learned you lesson" with a giant smiley face behind it. _

_Flashback _

When Sam was brought back to the present it was because Dani was gently poking him in the side.

"Sam, what color should I get?" Dani said looking to him for an honest opinion.

"Get whatever color you want, but I think green would look really nice." Sam answered with a smile on his face and rubbing Dani's arm.

"Ok, Doctor I would like a green one please." Dani answered and the Doctor nodded his head and left to go and get the required supplies and returned. 15 minutes later Sam was pushing Dani in her wheelchair following a nurse up to the new room, when the duo walked into the room they were greeted by the others joking and laughing in the small hospital room.

"So who wants to sign my cast and Dean no being a jerk!" Dani said as the men all grouped around Dani who now lay in her bed with her leg propped up. Dean just shrugged but let his face fill with fake disappointment.

The next two days past with therapy to help with Dani's injured shoulder and arm along with her leg. On the third day Dani woke up to Bobby and Caleb standing beside her bed with a bag of clothes in hand.

"Hey Kid Dean and Sam are signing your papers, you get to leave you just need to get dressed. Do you need help; I could call in a nurse to help you?" Bobby said handing over the bag.

"Na I should be fine. Just give me a minute." Dani said and the two men walked out of the room.

10 minutes later Dani crutched her way out of the room clad in a pair of sweats, zip up sweatshirt and a pair of slip moccasin type shoes.

Dani walked out of the room and into the group just as the doctor was finishing instructions, "now when she gets the cast off she will need to have great leg support with her broken leg, I would recommend a boot of some sort. That ankle will be weak for some time so I would recommend no strenuous activity for awhile."

"Not a problem Doc we will be sure to make sure she takes it easy. " Dean said noticing that Dani was hobbling over.

"One last thing, here are her prescriptions they should be ready to pick up in the pharmacy downstairs; they should be pretty easy to understand instructions are on the bottle."

"Ok thanks for everything." Sam said going to shake the Doctor's hand, "Ok everyone ready to go?'

"I thought you would never ask." Dani said pushing through to lead the way towards the elevator.

The group followed the girl and got into the elevator.

"I can go and pick the prescriptions and meet you out in the parking lot." Bobby said heading over towards the pharmacy while the rest of the group headed towards the parking lot.

Once the odd ball group made their way towards Bobby's tow truck with the Impala loaded on it and Caleb's SUV they decided to wait between the vehicles for Bobby. Bobby soon arrived and they all needed to decide who was riding with whom.

"Well I was thinking me and Sam could ride in the truck, while the rest of you ride with Caleb in his car, we can always switch when we stop for supper." Bobby suggested.

He was greeted by nods and "sounds good" from everyone, so they all hopped into their respective vehicles and they soon left California in the rear view.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I really didn't mean for it to happen. Well tomorrow is my last first day but anyway with school starting again I might not be able to update a ton but I will try to do my best. Also thank you so much for the reviews I love reading them, so please keep it up! Well thanks for everything keep reading!

P.S I only received three reviews I would love to get more! But thank you to those of you who did review I loved them.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I still don't own these guys, as much as I wish I did, I'm also not making any money from this. _

_Once the odd ball group made their way towards Bobby's tow truck with the Impala loaded on it and Caleb's SUV they decided to wait between the vehicles for Bobby. Bobby soon arrived and they all needed to decide who was riding with whom._

_"Well I was thinking me and Sam could ride in the truck, while the rest of you ride with Caleb in his car, we can always switch when we stop for supper." Bobby suggested._

_He was greeted by nods and "sounds good" from everyone, so they all hopped into their respective vehicles and they soon left California in the rear view. _

Bobby led the way in the car carrier leaving Palo Alto Community Hospital towards the edge of California and on towards his home in Sioux Falls. Bobby merged onto the highway; he decided that although he had seen Sam and talked to him nearly every day for the past week and a half he hadn't really gotten to spend much time one on one with Sam.

"So Sam how you been, how are things going for you at school?" Bobby asked taking his eyes briefly off the road to look at the young man next to him.

Sam took a minute to think the question over before answering, "Things are going really well actually, I am at the top of my class already and I have made quite a few friends, and I met Jess." Sam said leaning back into the worn passenger seat of the truck. "God have I missed you guys though, not a day went by that I didn't want to call you guys."

Bobby looked at Sam with a look of confusion on his face, "Why didn't you?" Bobby said without any blame just curiosity.

"I picked up the phone every day, even dialed the phone a couple of times all I had to do was hit send. I knew the second I heard Dean or Dani I would crumble and I wouldn't be able to stay I would come running back like a lost puppy. I couldn't do that Bobby, I just couldn't. I worked too hard for this, for a normal life one where I didn't have to worry about what was behind the bushes or under my bed, just one where I could relax and watch a scary movie with my girlfriend. You know?" Sam said looking at Bobby.

Bobby just stared straight and kept driving knowing exactly what Sam was talking about. He had experienced the very same thing with Karen; although he had had a longer chance at living a normal life then any Winchester ever had and probably ever would. Maybe Sam would surprise everyone and be able to carry out his plan for a "safe" life and never have to return back to hunting, one could never tell.

"Well I'm glad you're back for awhile kid, and I understand what you mean." Bobby said looking over at Sam who seemed to be deep in thought; Bobby reached his arm out and patted Sam on the shoulder then returned his hand to the wheel. He looked into his rearview to see if he could see the Black Escalade behind him, and sure enough it was right behind him.

"So how long until you think Dean and Dani drive Caleb bonkers with their being hungry?" Bobby asked trying to keep up a conversation seeing is they would be driving awhile before they stopped for sleep, and it would be a long day if it was just him and the radio.

Sam looked at his watch and then thought a minute, "Well let's see it is 10:00 right now and we left about an hour ago. I give Caleb another four hours."

"Really that long? I give him two; Dean can't go anywhere without eating it seems. I'm surprised that boy don't way 300 pounds." Bobby said.

"Good thing he doesn't, all those times he gets hurt I would break my back trying to help him out of all those situations he gets himself into." Sam said with a smile and earned a laugh from Bobby.

"That idjit brother of yours does seem to get himself into a lot of trouble, along with that sister of yours too, taking right after Dean." Bobby said shaking his head with a smile.

"Yeah she sure does, she sure does." Sam muttered to the window looking out at the scenery passing by in a blur.

The rest of the morning was past with small talk and laughs about the other two Winchester children, before they knew it they were getting a call from Caleb.

Meanwhile in Caleb's Car

"So what do you guys want to do?" Caleb asked Dean sitting in the passenger seat and Dani who was stretched out in the backseat.

"Well we are kind of you know stuck in a car, we can't do much, Einstein." Dani retorted mad that she couldn't just magically appear at Bobby's house, but that she had to sit in Caleb's SUV for god knows how long.

"Well no need to be sassy missy. I just thought since we would be in here until Salt Lake City you might want to do something." Caleb said trying not to sound offended, he knew that Dani was still in a lot of pain and probably felt like crap.

"Sorry, I'm bored. What I would really like is my books and IPod." Dani said trying to see if she could find her bag lying around in the car anywhere. "Where did you put my bag?"

"I think I saw it in the back, although I'm pretty sure Sam took the books with him by accident when he grabbed your stuff this morning, your IPod should be in your bag right?" Dean asked looking back at Dani.

"Yeah unless one of you knuckle heads decided to use it again." Dani said still angry over the last time Dean tried to use it and ended up dropping it and cracked the screen, which meant that she had to leave it with Bobby to have it fixed, which meant in turn that she wasn't able to listen to it or use it for a month afterwards, and she had to waste all her money on it.

"Let me pull over and we can find your bag ok?" Caleb said turning his blinker on and slowing down on the shoulder and then turned his hazard lights on. Quickly he got out of the car and went to the back and pulled out the army surplus bag that had DANI printed in big block letters on the side. He quickly pulled the bag out and carried it around to the side and tossed it to Dani.

As Dani was opening the bag Caleb hopped back into the car and signaled back into traffic and they were moving again.

Dani opened the bag for the first time since the accident and she dug through her dirty clothes for her IPod, which she found at the very bottom of her bag.

"Yes!" She yelled going for a fist pump in the air but realized that was bad idea a little too late. "Oww, oww bad idea. Damn it oww." Dani whimpered going to wrap her free arm around her broken ribs.

"Dani, you ok back there?" Dean asked trying to maneuver himself so he could look back at his sister.

"It hurts Dean, really bad." Dani said crying now; now that the medicines she had been given were wearing off and the pain from all her injuries were starting to take effect. "I don't feel good, and everything hurts."

"It's ok Dani I will just get you your medicine then you can sleep for awhile we aren't stopping for a while yet anyway. Just give me a minute." Dean said searching the floorboards for the painkillers the doctor's had prescribed. Truthfully Dean was surprised she had lasted this long without needing any medicine, even he was beginning to think that he should take some too.

Dean was shuffling through the various bags that had made their way to his feet, but he couldn't find the prescription bag. "Caleb, where did you put the painkillers?"

"I thought you had them?" Caleb said pausing to think about it, "I bet Bobby has them, I'll call him and we can stop and I need to get gas anyway."

Caleb picked up his cell phone, and dialed Bobby's phone number while Dean turned to comfort Dani who was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and was crying.

"Hey Bobby, we need to stop soon, like as in at the next exit." Caleb said not stopping to give any friendly greetings.

"Why, those two idjits can't wait to eat for a couple of more hours? It's only like 2 o clock; we need to get to Salt Lake City by tonight if we are going to reach home tomorrow." Bobby said slightly frustrated that they would have to be stopping so soon.

"Dani needs her medicine like now and you have it." Caleb said noticing the next exit was approaching quickly and he saw the car carrier in front of him suddenly cross two lanes of traffic to get into the exit lane. Caleb with a small smirk on face followed the truck.

"Meet me at the Shell Station; we can fill up right away." Bobby said then hung up as he turned into the gas station parking lot.

Caleb followed right behind the older man and pulled into one of the parking spaces on the side of the building. Before Caleb had the car in park he saw Bobby jump from his truck followed by Sam who went into the store and Bobby came running over with the prescription bag. Dean was unbuckled and opening his door to get to Dani. Dean opened the back seat door and was soon sitting besides Dani rubbing her non injured shoulder.

"I didn't realize you guys could move that fast, maybe I will have to be hurt more often." Dani said in between sobs.

"Don't get your hopes up kid, only happens once in awhile." Bobby said pulling the medicine bottles from the bag and sorting out the pills for Dani to take. "Sam went in to get you some juice to wash down your medicine with."

Just then Sam came out of the store with a bottle of juice in hand and he came towards the car in a steady jog. "I got you some juice, they didn't have any Orange juice so I got apple I hope that's ok." He said handing over the bottle to Dani.

"Its fine Sammy thanks." Dani said trying to open the bottle but cringed in pain when she went to use her shoulder and let the bottle drop to her lap. "I can't get it." She said with a few tears dripping onto her lap.

"Here let me get it for you kiddo." Caleb said going to grab the bottle and twisting it open for her and then handed it over.

Bobby then handed over the pills he had been holding in his hand.

"Thank you." Dani said to both men and then put the pills gingerly in her mouth then went to lift the juice to her mouth and took a small sip to wash them down. Getting enough juice in her mouth to wash the medicine down she put the juice back on her lap and leaned back against the seat closing her eyes. "Just give me a minute and I should be fine."

"Well I don't know about you Caleb but I need gas, why don't we get filled up then we can all use the bathroom before we hit the road again. We should hit the half way point by nightfall." Bobby said going to the truck and pulling around to the pumps.

"Sam hop in and I will drop you guys off at the doors, then I'll go fill up." Caleb said closing all the doors with Dean still in the back by Dani, while Sam jumped in the passenger seat.

Caleb drove round the parking lot and stopped at the doors. Sam got out of the passenger seat and went to open the backseat door where Dean got out and pulled out Dani's crutches.

"Ready to go kiddo?" He asked looking back into the car.

"Yeah I guess so, just give me a minute I'm a little slow lately, for some reason." She said maneuvering herself off of the seat and out the door reaching for her crutches.

Once Dani got her crutches settled somewhat comfortably under her arms she started to hobble her way towards the doors closely followed by Sam, and Dean, who just stopped to close the door so Caleb could go fill up on gas. The siblings made their way towards the back of the store to find the bathrooms. They went into their respective bathrooms and were done in minutes. Upon exiting Dean and Sam ran into Caleb and Bobby.

"We kind of missed lunch, did you guys want to go and pick out some food to munch on until we stop for the night or should we stop and get some food somewhere?" Caleb asked.

"Snacks would be good, I'm starving." Dani added coming out of the bathroom.

"You guys go and grab what you want and meet us back at the car." Caleb said and then walked into the bathroom followed by Bobby.

Sam, Dani and Dean headed over to the snack aisle and they each picked out a snack. Dean with a bag of peanut M&Ms, Sam a Nutroll, and Dani a bag of nacho cheese Doritos. They then went to pick out drinks.

"Hey Sam can you get me a Dr. Pepper." Dani directed standing back from the coolers looking over all of the options.

"I don't think so, try something without any caffeine. You are going to be in the car for at least another four hours and I'm sure Caleb doesn't want you talking nonstop and being all annoying like you usually are on caffeine." Sam said reaching to get himself a Sierra Mist, and Dean's Pepsi.

"Fine, I'll have a Root beer." Dani said dejectedly.

"Good choice." Sam replied and went to grab the last drink and headed for the cashier. "You two head for the car I'll meet you there, after I pay for this."

Dean nodded and followed closely behind Dani who was beginning to get more sluggish showing that the medicine was kicking in. When they got closer to the door, he slipped around her and held the door open for her. They slowly made their way across the parking lot, and finally reached the car. Dean helped Dani situate herself in the car and went to sit up front, just as Sam exited the building closely followed by Caleb and Bobby. The rest of the group made their way towards the vehicles and came to the passenger side of the SUV where the doors were open showing Dean and Dani.

"Here you guys go," Sam said handing Dean, his and Dani's drinks and snacks. "Do you need anything else or otherwise I think that we should probably get going."

"Hey Bobby can we have the medicine in here, just in case we need it again?" Dean asked, Bobby nodded his head and went to go retrieve the bag and handed it over to Dean.

"Thanks, let's get going." Caleb said going to close all the doors and got behind the wheel.

Bobby pulled out of the parking lot first followed by Caleb; soon they were on the highway again and on their way home.

"Can you hand me my stuff, I'm hungry." Dani complained.

"Sure twerp, just be careful." Dean said reaching around with his good arm to hand Dani her chips and soda, which he opened before handing her.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm always careful." Dani said with a smirk and reached with her good shoulder to get her snacks.

When Dani had her food, she settled back in her seat beginning to feel sleepy, and picked up her IPod from the seat besides her and turned it on looking at her touch screen and scrolled through and picked a Fall Out Boy CD she put in her headphones, clicked on the CD then went to open her chips. She sat there eating her chips and drinking her soda; slowly her eyes were closing and finally stayed closed.

Dean looked back a couple minutes later and saw that Dani had her head back on the seat and a limp hand on her uncapped soda, with nacho cheese powder on her other hand and lips. Dean smiled and reached around and grabbed the drink and the cap and put it up front with him so it wouldn't spill.

"Looks like she finally passed out, how long do you think until we have until we stop for the night?" Dean asked.

"At the rate we are going probably another four hours." Caleb said looking at Dean, "Hey you don't look so good why don't you take something and sleep I'm fine."

"Yeah I think I will." Dean said reaching back for the apple juice that Dani had abandoned on floor of the car. He took a swig and his painkillers. He too fell into a deep sleep.

True to Caleb's word they arrived in Salt Lake City four hours later, and checked into a no name motel. Caleb and Bobby checked into one room and the Winchester's next door to them. They decided that since they were all beat they would just meet in the morning for breakfast and skip supper.

Dean was awake enough to walk into the room, but the brothers decided that they would let Dani sleep. Dean grabbed the bags with his good arm, and walked to the room. Sam followed behind him carrying his little sister. When he got in the room he set her on the bed farthest from the door and Dean being ever the protector took the bed closest to the door, leaving Sam with the couch. Dean and Sam took their turns in the bathroom and soon they were both asleep.

A/N: So what do you think? I love hearing from you guys but I haven't been getting that many reviews. Is there anything you would like me to do to get you to review? Well anyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, favorited or started following my story. Thanks again.

P.S: Am I moving to slow?


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, well that is except for Dani __ I'm also not making money from this. _

_Dean was awake enough to walk into the room, but the brothers decided that they would let Dani sleep. Dean grabbed the bags with his good arm, and walked to the room. Sam followed behind him carrying his little sister. When he got in the room he set her on the bed farthest from the door and Dean being ever the protector took the bed closest to the door, leaving Sam with the couch. Dean and Sam took their turns in the bathroom and soon they were both asleep._

Dani woke up with a pressure on her bladder that she knew would need to be taken care of and soon. Rolling over gently, careful of broken ribs and various bruises, she saw that the bedside clock read 2:00 am. She moved to sit up in the still made bed, and went to reach for her crutches which she thought would be leaning against the table between her and who she thought to be Dean. Groping around blindly in the dark she couldn't feel or see anything in the dim light of the clock and ended up resorting to calling out for her brothers.

"Sam, Dean I need your help I have a little bit of a problem here. Hey wake up!" Dani at this point was talking very loud and on the verge of yelling to wake up her brothers. The only response that she got was a hitch in breathing from Sam, and Dean mumbling something and turning over. "Fine don't help me then, I will just have to get there by myself."

Dani edged her way towards the end of the bed, where she gently placed her casted and uncasted leg down on the carpeted floor. Slowly putting pressure on her legs she began to slowly stand, which turned out to be a bad idea with her casted leg, when she nearly collapsed due to the pain, only catching herself on the edge of the bed.

"Damn it! This is going to be harder than I thought!" She mumbled to herself, beginning to hop on one foot and balancing herself on the edge of the bed. When she felt the end of the bed she moved to the wall for support, when she finally reached the back of the room she saw the door that led to the bathroom. "Thank the lord!" Dani exclaimed reaching for the door and balancing herself on the door knob, she hopped forward swinging the door open and then quickly grabbed the sink and turned around to flip the light switch and close the door quietly. She then moved toward the toilet and took care of business.

When Dani was done, she went to stand up and wash her hands. Then realized just how much this "little" trip had taken out of her.

"Oh man I'm trouble now, don't think I can make it back to bed." Dani whispered leaning heavily against the sink, looking at her pale and slightly sweaty reflection in the mirror. Slowly Dani began to sink to floor against the wall across from the toilet, eventually came to land with her feet stretched out in front of her and chin resting on her chest where she fell asleep.

6 hours later

Sam rolled over and was stretching at the same time forgetting that he was currently sleeping on the couch and not a full size bed like he was used too, and found on himself crashing onto the floor.

"Damn it oww!" Sam yelled, rubbing his head, where it had collided with the floor. Going to stand up he caught sight of the clock between the beds, and realized he may as well wake up because it 8 am already. Not quite awake yet he stumbled his way across the room and picked up his duffel which he had left by the bathroom door and was going to go in. Reaching down to grab the bag, he saw a sliver of light coming from under the door, Sam stood up puzzled. He could hear Dean clearly still sleeping with his snores easily filling the room. "Dani" Sam whispered realizing the Dani must have gotten up to go to the bathroom. But then wait a minute he had carried her in last night and left the crutches in the car. How would Dani get to the bathroom?

Sam slowly opened the door without knocking, which he thought he might come to regret if it was Dani. The door opened fully allowing Sam to see who occupied the bathroom. As Sam opened the door, he didn't see anyone at first then his eyes made their way towards the floor where they stopped on Dani. His little sister was leaning up against the bathroom wall, sound asleep. He knew Dani, was one of those people that could fall asleep anywhere and everywhere but he was a little shocked at choosing to fall asleep in the bathroom. Sam walked in setting his bag back down outside the bathroom door and slowly went crouch to down beside his sister and shook her non injured shoulder.

"Hey Dani wake up." Sam said rubbing her shoulder, and he was greeted by a very unhappy mumble.

"You can go back to sleep once you are in your own bed, and after you tell me how you got here by yourself." Sam shaking her shoulder once more.

Dani finally opened her eyes and lifted her uninjured arm and punched her brother in the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" Sam said rubbing his shoulder because even when she wasn't at full strength Dani could really throw a punch.

"Really you have to ask? You and the knuckle head in the other room left me without crutches and you wouldn't wake up when I called, and I had to pee. You do the math Einstein. I had to hop in here and by the time I was done I was too tired to make it back so I decided to rest for a little while." Dani said waking up a bit more, and looking around at her surroundings.

"Aww Dani I'm sorry we just thought since you were sleeping, you would stay that way through the whole night, we didn't think you would need your crutches. Honestly." Sam said mentally kicking himself for his stupidity, _ Should have known that things wouldn't go like we planned. Since when does Dani ever go with anybodies plan? _ "Why don't we get you back to bed and you can sleep while Dean and I get ready?" Sam said offering his hand to Dani.

Dani nodded her head and lifted her arm up to grab Sam's much larger proffered hand, and went to stand with help of course. Once Dani was standing Sam went to help Dani hobble her way across the bathroom, but after the first "step" her knees buckled and if it weren't for Sam she would have fallen.

Without a word Sam picked up his sister and carried her the rest of the way towards her bed, and laid her down. "Sleep for awhile Dani, I'll wake up when it's time to go." Sam said only stopping to fold the blankets over the already sleeping form of his sister. Sam stood up from his stooped position, and turned over to Dean's bed, where he was met with a loud snort and Dean waking up.

"Hey I was just about to wake you up, it's after 8 I thought that we should probably start getting ready. I know Bobby wanted to get home today, so the earlier we leave the better. I'm gonna hop in the shower first, while you figure out how to take one, with that on your arm." Sam said waving his arm and gesturing towards Dean's red cast.

"I have before Sammy, I'm sure I'll think of something again." Dean said going to sit up in bed.

"Oh and Dean call Caleb and get Dani's crutches, she will need them when she wakes up." Sam said walking into the bathroom, and closing the door.

"Who died and made you boss?" Dean mumbled under his breath and reached for his cell that was sitting on the nightstand between the beds, and hit Caleb's number, it was about to go to voice mail when Caleb picked up.

"Whadya want?" Caleb slurred into the phone, clearly haven been woken by his phone.

"Dani needs her crutches and there in your car. Can you unlock it for me?" Dean asked getting out of bed and reaching for his boots, and slipped them on one handily.

"Should be unlocked, so what time do you guys want to meet up for Breakfast and get on the road?" Caleb asked having woken up a little bit more.

"Well Sam and I still need to get ready, Dani is still sleeping and will need to get ready which will take longer with her leg and shoulder. So how bout an hour, we can meet out by the cars and decide where to go from there." Dean suggested.

"Sounds good to me, see you guys then." Caleb said hanging up.

Dean having successfully put his boots on (not tying them though) clomped towards the motel room door, and walked outside still clad in the sweatpants and T-shirt he had slept in. The air outside still had a hint of coldness in the air even though it was nearing the middle of May. He walked towards the black Escalade, and opened the back driver's side door where the crutches were leaning against the seat like they had left them the night before. Grabbing the objects, he closed the door and walked back to the room and the comfort of the warm room. Setting the crutches against the night table, he went to sit on the bed next to Dani.

"Hey squirt, why don't you wake up we need to hit the road soon." Dean said going to stroke some of Dani's hair away from her face. Just then Sam walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go.

"Why don't you hit the bathroom Dean, I'll wake the kiddo up." Sam said setting his bag down by the door and walked over to his sister's bed and took his brother's place, as Dean walked into the bathroom.

"Dani, time to wake if you wake up right now, you can have coffee." Sam said hoping that the black mail would get his sister to wake up.

Without opening her eyes, she simply asked "Regular Coffee or a wussy one like you have with tons of crap in it?"

"Whatever you want." Sam said sweeting the deal, and was rewarded with two green eyes blinking open and a very eager body sitting up.

"I'm ready Sammy; I just need to take a shower or something." Dani said reaching for her crutches and hobbling her way over to her bag by the back of the couch where Dean had tossed it the night before. "Hey Sam, can you bring the bag over to the bed so I can get my clothes out?" Dani asked realizing that she wouldn't be able to complete that task.

"Sure thing kiddo." Sam answered as he effortlessly grabbed the light bag and pulled it onto the bed.

"Thanks." Dani replied as she carefully unzipped the bag, and was quick to pull out a pair of black sweats that she usually used for sleeping, and a green long sleeve tee, along with one sock and underwear, along with her small bathroom bag which held her showering products and toothbrush and toothpaste. "Hey can you carry these for me, my hands are kinda occupied."

"Sure thing." Sam said reaching for the objects just as Dean walked out the bathroom door, Sam and Dani made their way towards the bathroom and Sam set her stuff on the closed toilet seat. "Yell if you need any help." Sam said and closed the bathroom door.

Dani stood puzzled for a moment, trying to figure out how she was going to do this. Usually whenever she was in a cast, which had only been a couple times, it was her arm which was easy enough to fix because all she had to do was put a bag over it and call it good. Now she had to find away to stay standing and not get her leg wet. Finally reduced to tears, knowing she would have to lose all modesty and call her brothers in for help, she sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Dean, Sam! I need some help." Dani yelled still crying.

Outside of the bathroom, Dean and Sam gave each other a look and they decided that Dean would be the best choice to take care of Dani because he had taken care of her when she was little and they had a closer bond.

There was knock at the door, "Can I come in?" Dean asked waiting for his sister's reply.

"Come in Dean." She said with a watery voice.

Dean opened the door, and closed it behind him. He walked towards her and sat beside her on the edge of the tub. "So what's the problem little sis? I thought you would be able to figure something out."

"I don't know what I'm doing, I never broke a leg before, and it was always an arm or something. I'm just so frustrated." She said breaking into a fresh stream of tears.

"I have an idea." Dean said and then informed Dani of what they were going to do. Dean suggested that he would wash her hair in the bathroom sink, and then Dani would just have to give herself a quick sponge bath, to hold her over until they got to Bobby's where they could rig something up. Dani agreed and Dean went to work on the 12 year olds long, sandy blonde hair. It didn't take long for Dean to finish Dani's hair, and for Dani to give herself a quick once over with a washcloth. Getting dressed was the hard part, it was hard enough in the hospital room where she had room to move around, but in the cramped bathroom it was near impossible but she managed it. Dani grabbed the crutches and opened the door.

"Hey Sam can you grab my clothes for me and put them in my bag?" Dani asked hobbling towards her bed and sat down next to her bag. Doing so she noticed that everything else was already packed up and ready to go, and they were just waiting for her. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her hair brush and was about to take care of her messy hair when the brush was pulled from her hand by her oldest brother.

"It will be faster if I do it." Was all he managed, but really every time he took care of Dani's hair it was like he a little kid again playing with his mom's beautiful blonde locks, and craved to take care of his little sister's, taking every opportunity that was offered.

Dean brushed the hair out and as soon as he had it dried and untangled he quickly fashioned it into a braid down her back.

Handing back her hair brush Dean said to Dani, "You might want to put on something heavier than that." Dean said nodding towards her long sleeved tee, knowing her low tolerance towards cold weather.

Sam had come back into the room and put Dani's hair brush into the bag and was zipping it up when Dani asked, "Can I borrow you sweatshirt Sammy?"

Sam nodded, he didn't know what it was about his hoodie sweatshirt, but his siblings just loved to wear it. If it weren't for the fact that they did like it, he would have thrown it out a long time ago. It was torn on the front pocket and the cuffs had holes in some places and not to mention the stains that littered the sleeves and front. Sam grabbed the garment and helped pull it over Dani's head. After that the remaining Winchester's made their way from the motel room, and met Bobby and Caleb at the cars and were ready to finally go home.

A/N: So what do you think? Reviews would be much appreciated I think I only got like two last chapter, so please, please review. So do you think Dean was to OC with taking care of Dani and brushing her hair? Let me know. Also next chapter they will for sure reach Bobby's and maybe do a little research or would like to see something else happen next chapter? I need feedback or I will feel like you don't like the story. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I still don't own of the characters in here, except Dani. _

_After that the remaining Winchester's made their way from the motel room, and met Bobby and Caleb at the cars and were ready to finally go home. _

Meeting Bobby and Caleb by the two cars, they had to figure out where they were going for breakfast.

"So what's the deal for breakfast guys? We should probably get on the road if we want to make it to Bobby's by tonight." Sam asked throwing Dani's bag into the black SUV.

"Yeah I think I saw a sign for a Denny's about a half hour away. Want to stop there then we can start our way back?" Bobby asked readjusting his trucking hat.

"Sounds like a plan to me, let's go." Caleb said hopping into the driver's seat of the Escalade, followed closely by Dean getting into the passenger side and Dani hobbling and jumping into the backseat. Bobby and Sam made their way over to the car carrier and backed out leading the way.

Just as predicted the drive took no more than 30 minutes, pulling into the parking lot and finding a place to park seemed to much more difficult as the parking lot was full, leaving little room for the big car carrier to park. Finally they spotted somewhere to park both vehicles, the hunters got out of their cars and started towards the restaurant and waited to be seated. After a brief wait they were led by a young waitress to a booth in the back of the room.

"What can I get you folks to drink?" The waitress asked and Dean just happened to noticed that the nametag displayed on her ample cleavage read Krystal.

"Well Krystal, I would love some coffee, black." Dean said checking Krystal out and being very obvious about it.

"Aww come on Dean, we just got here. Can't you wait like 10 minutes before you started checking out the waitress?" Dani asked figuring out what Dean was doing and trying her best to embarrass her older brother.

"It's ok, sweetie. I don't get this kind of treatment much anymore; everybody here in town knows how protective my Navy Seal husband is of me. The guys around here usually don't come around me much." Krystal said with a smile and looked back at Dean who had gone from confident to horrified in about .5 seconds. The rest of the table couldn't even hide their chuckles at what just happened and they all burst out into hysterical fits of laughter.

After the laughter had died down Krystal continued to ask what she could get the rest of the group to drink.

"A couple of pots of coffee would be great, that's what we all want. Except squirt down there, I don't know what she wants. Oh and as far as ordering I think we are all ready to order." Bobby said handing the waitress their menus.

"Ok, just let me get your drinks and then I'll come back and get your orders. So sweetie what would you like to drink?" Krystal asked looking over to Dani who had a pissed look on her face.

"My name is Dani, and I would like coffee black and lots of it." Dani said looking Krystal in the eyes and handed over the menu.

"Oh no you don't, remember what I said last time we went out to eat? So try again." Dean said giving Krystal a nervous smile and tried to reckon with Dani.

"Nope Sammy said I could have coffee this morning if I wanted too, and I could have whatever kind I wanted." Dani answered a shit eating grin on her face.

"Well I guess I will just get the coffee then while you figure this out." Krystal said backing away from the table, not wanting to get involved in this family dispute.

"Now what's this all about Sammy? You promised Dani, the girl who can't handle sugar or caffeine to save her life, caffeine? What is wrong with you, you do realize that she is going to be stuck in the car for like 12 hours today right?" Dean asked looking across the table to where Sam sat next to Dani.

"Hey she wouldn't wake up any other way! So I bribed her, it worked didn't it?" Sam asked instantly glad that he was sitting on the other side of the table from Dean.

"So did we decide on what Dani is going to be getting to drink?" Krystal asked returning with the coffee pots.

"Yeah she is getting the coffee, thanks to my dumb ass brother." Dean answered still glaring at Sam.

"I'm not really sure how to respond to that other than to say, Dani give your brothers hell!" Krystal said turning towards the pre-teen and smiling. The waitress was greeted by a high five from Dani and shocked looks from the rest of the group. "What I couldn't help but notice that Dani might need someone on her side, with all you guys around. Anyway what can I get you to eat?" Krystal said getting back to business because she wasn't getting paid to have fun with a bunch of cute guys, their Dad and little sister.

Bobby started out and ordered the Belgian Waffles, Sam ordered the Veggie Omeletee, Dean ordered the Meat Lover's Omeletee, Caleb ordered the pancakes short stack and Dani finished off with the French toast meal. Krystal repeated the ordered and walked off to place the order for them.

"Now don't make me regret this Dani, I'm already going to be getting crap from Dean for this" Sam said as he poured himself and Dani their cups of coffee.

"I would never do that, now would I Sammy?" Dani asked putting on her most innocent face that she could muster.

"You're just all full of piss and vinegar this morning aren't you?" Bobby asked and was about to add something more but his phone started to ring.

"Singer... What have you gotten yourself into now ya damn idjit...? Of course I've heard of them, who hasn't... Do I know how to kill them of course I do… Now Rufus, I'm in the middle of something I don't really want to leave, why would I go to help you when you could figure this out by yourself?... Fine as long as you throw in a nice bottle of scotch I'll see what I can do for you." Bobby said gruffly hanging up his phone and tossing it back into his pocket.

"Rufus the damn idjit got himself in a bit of pickle and needs me to help him out. He's got himself holed up in some motel in Rapid City; he is in way over his head. I'm gonna head there and see what I can do to help him out, I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours behind you." Bobby said.

"Hey Sam I guess that means you get to ride with us!" Dani said voice full of energy; clearly the coffee was already working.

"Oh joy" Sam answered already regretting what he had done this morning, knowing he would be in for a long ride home. "Dani I'm cutting off your coffee supply right now, you got your coffee and now you're done. When Krystal gets back I want you to order juice or something."

"But Sam, you said I could have coffee." Dani answered getting ready to start to beg.

"And you did; now I want you to have juice or something." Sam said giving the finally word.

"Fine, but you're not the boss of me!" Dani answered huffing and started to play something on her IPod.

Dean just looked at his sister followed by Bobby and Caleb, sure Dani had an attitude but she knew when she shouldn't talk back and she rarely ever did, Dani was a good kid really. The guys broke the silence with small talk while Dani continued to play her IPod; finally Krystal came back with her tray full of their ordered food. Handing out the meals to each person, and she stopped to ask if they needed anything else.

Sam gave a pointed look to Dani, and gestured with his head towards Krystal.

"I would like some orange juice please." Dani said seething and glaring back at Sam.

"What you couldn't handle the black coffee?" Krystal answered jokingly adding the juice to the bill, not realizing the temper of the youngest Winchester.

"NO! I can handle it just fine; the big jerk over here won't let me have any more because now he has to put up with me in the car. He didn't care too much before when he didn't have to ride with me!" Dani said yelling and if she would have been capable she would have been standing, all the pent up frustration and anger from the past couple of days finally catching up with her.

"Danielle Elena Winchester, that is enough you sit down and shut up!" Dean yelled hitting the table to get her attention. "I'm sorry Krystal; I don't know what her problem is today." Dean answered apologizing and realizing that he would need to leave a really big tip to cover this whole fiasco.

"It was my fault really; I'll be back with the juice in just a minute." Krystal said backing away from the table, and quickly leaving to go to the kitchen.

"What was that all about, huh? Danielle you do not act like that, Krystal did nothing to you. When she gets back I want you to apologize to her and I want your IPod, and starting right now you are grounded. Apologize to Sam, even though what he did was stupid and actually kind of mean you need to apologize to him you are to respect him." Dean said holding out his hand to take the IPod from Dani.

"What! Why should I be grounded I didn't do anything wrong. Krystal was making fun of me and Sam was being mean. You aren't Dad, you can't tell me what to do!" Dani said arguing, beginning to realize that maybe arguing like this wasn't such a good idea, suddenly beginning to feel every injury that covered her body.

"I'm in charge of you until Dad returns and you will listen to me or so help me God, Danielle I will make your punishment so much worse. Now apologize." Dean said continuing to hold his hand out for the music player. Just as he finished Krystal appeared with a glass of orange juice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." Dani said quieter than usual, not liking to apologize for things she shouldn't have too.

"It's fine; here is your juice, call me over if you guys need anything else." Krystal said setting down the glass and placing the bill face down on the edge of the table.

"Now hand over the IPod and apologize to Sam, we can be done with this for now." Dean said and Dani handed over the IPod, and then turned to apologize to Sam.

"Sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to sound like a jerk I just don't like it when you yank my chain like that. You don't realize it but you do that to me a lot, and it kind of sucks." Dani said then quickly turned to her French toast platter, wishing she had taken some of her medicine this morning when she had woken up.

Sam wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't realized that he was being such a jerk and now that he did he wasn't what to say to make things better so he just said a simple "I'm sorry, Dani I'll try to be better Kiddo."

Dani just nodded and went back to her French toast, Bobby and Caleb nodded happy that the younger two Winchester had finally made up, and Dean had already finished half of his meal. The group continued to eat and chat while they ate, but making sure they were making good time get back on the road soon, but Dani noticeable quiet.

"Dani you do realize that none of us are mad at you right? We are just upset that you would misbehave yourself like that in public, you are too old to be acting like that." Caleb said being the first to notice the odd behavior, and being as close as he was to the family he didn't have a problem scolding any of the kids if he had too, even though he was more like the quirky older brother that they all loved.

"Yeah I know I just don't feel so hot, Dean maybe it's time for my medicine. " Dani said looking up at Dean who did a once over of his little sister, taking in the crinkles around her eyes, to the tight grip on her silverware and the slight sheen of sweat across her forehead.

Mentally smacking himself on the forehead, why was he doing so badly with getting Dani her medicine this time around? He never had trouble keeping track of medicine schedules before, not even after the "Great Flu Epidemic" of 1995. That had been way harder to take care of then just Dani and him taking their pain meds, which had been done way to many times for it to be anything but routine. Maybe he was just worried about Dad, if that was the case he needed to get his ass in gear and get out of this self pity mood he was in.

"Yeah sure Dani, why don't we just finish up here I think the meds are in the car anyway." Dean answered going to pull out his wallet to pay for the meal, but was stopped by Bobby, who pulled out his wallet and put out enough money to pay for the meal.

"Just take care of the tip, make sure you leave enough to make up for her 'little' outburst before." Bobby said and then got up to pay for the bill.

Dean laid out a $20 dollar bill, and then got up from the table and was soon followed by Caleb who had been squished into the corner only stopping to take a last sip of his coffee.

"I'm going to go out and get the car; I'll pick you guys up by the door." Caleb said then walked out the front doors.

Dani knew her brothers were waiting for her but she didn't really want to get up, her shoulder hurt and she didn't want to use her crutches because they pulled at her ribs. Deciding that she would have the next half a day to sleep in the car she regretfully pulled herself up onto her crutches and started towards the door followed by Sam who stopped to finish the last of his omeletee. By the time the last of the Winchester's had made their way towards the door Bobby had already finished paying and was waiting outside the door for them along with Caleb in the Escalade.

"I won't be far behind you guys only a couple of hours, you know where the spare key is make yourself at home. Call if you need anything." Bobby said then turned to walk back towards where the car carrier was parked. Dean and Sam both turned to get in the SUV, reaching for the front seat at the same time.

"Sam I know you like to stretch out your Sasquatch like legs, but can I please sit up front this time around? It feels better to be able to stretch out so I don't get stiff, and besides I'm older!" Dean said not he even knowing why he had to explain himself to his little brother.

"You know you can be a jerk sometimes, but I don't care I'll sit in back with Dani." Sam said opening the back seat for Dani to get in on the passenger seat and helped her in and then he closed the door and got in on the other side, finally everyone was in and ready to go. Dean reached into the bag he had left the medicine in after yesterday and grabbed Dani's meds out, pouring out her required amount into his hand, he handed it back to Sam who had Dani leaning against his side.

"Here's your meds, take them. Then why don't you sleep for awhile." Sam said and reached down and pulled the apple juice from the floorboard, opened it and gave the warm juice to his sister who didn't even hesitate to take a sip and wash down the pills. Giving the bottle back Sam closed it and tossed the bottle back to the floorboards, and pulled his sister closer to him, careful of her injuries.

It didn't take long for Dani to fall asleep, Sam was content to be in the back seat with his sister in his arms, listening to Dean and Caleb argue about what radio station they would listen to angrily flipping between country and classic rock, neither willing to compromise. Soon Sam fell asleep, and was woken up around 2 in the afternoon when Caleb decided to stop at a McDonalds just on the edge of the South Dakota-Wyoming border and they quickly ordered in the drive thru, they woke Dani up and they all ate. Dani barely finished half of her meal before she was asleep again. The guys all finished their meal, determined to get home soon and sleep in a real bed for the first time in weeks. Then nine hours later Caleb was pulling into the old salvage yard that had become home to them all, finally ready to find what had taken John from them, and hunt down and kill their fugly supernatural asses.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update I promise it won't happen again. I have just been probably the most lazy person on the face of the earth and was working on my other two stories. Anyway thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, but I didn't get that many I need more to thrive, so please review! Also just a treat for being so patient and not yelling at me, I have been working on a oneshot in the "Dani-verse" as I like to call it and it follows the events of 9/11. It should be up soon, I just need to finish it and proof read then it will be up, so hopefully this weekend (crosses fingers). Also excuse this crappy chapter, the next will be better I promise. Anyway thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone other than Dani. I'm also not profiting from this at all. _

_Then nine hours later Caleb was pulling into the old salvage yard that had become home to them all, finally ready to find what had taken John from them, and hunt down and kill their fugly supernatural asses. _

Dani blinked her eyes a couple of times bringing the room around her into focus. Turning her head she took in the piles of books filling the corners of the room and the window bench seat, and realized that she had fallen asleep on the sofa last night when they got to Bobby's. Slowly moving to sit up, she heard movement in the kitchen. Grabbing her crutches leaning up against the end of the couch, she carefully went to stand and hobbled her way forward into the kitchen.

Moving from the refrigerator and back to the counter Sam, set the egg carton down and started to take some of the eggs out getting ready to beat them.

"Well I'll be darned, Sam is cooking breakfast." Dani said from the doorway, leaning against her crutches.

Not hearing his little sister until it was too late Sam jumped and dropped the egg he was holding into bowl, filling it with broken egg shell and yolk.

Spinning around Sam replied, "Geez give a guy some warning would you? What are you doing up, you never wake up this early unless we drag your ass out of bed." Sam answered turning back around to stare at the mess he made in the bowl.

"Couldn't sleep with your big feet stomping around, besides I thought you could use a little help." Dani said moving to sit at the table, pulling herself out a chair and sat down, "hand over the bowl; I'll take care of the eggs for you."

"Thanks Dani how you feeling?" Sam asked handing over the bowl, and went to dig out another bowl from the cupboard so he could continue with the rest of the eggs.

"Been better and I've been worse, nothing to worry about. Where is everybody else?" Dani asked wiping her hands on her sweats then stuck her fingers into the yolk to pick out the pieces of egg shell, setting them on the table next to the bowl.

"Dean and Caleb are still sleeping, of course. Bobby just got back a couple of hours ago, so I don't expect him to wake up anytime soon." Sam answered breaking the final egg into the bowl and started to beat the eggs with the ancient egg beater he found in the Bobby's drawer.

"So what about you?" Dani asked handing the bowl over to her brother.

"What about me?" Sam asked retrieving the bowl.

"Why are you up at 7 in the morning? You like the morning just as much as me and Dean do, so what's bothering you?" Dani asked resettling herself in the chair, waiting the for the chick flick moment that was sure to ensue.

"No reason really, just felt like getting up and making breakfast for everyone." Sam said pulling a pan onto the stove top and poured the eggs into the pan, and went to get some bacon out of the fridge.

"I may only be 12, but I can see right through your bullshit Sammy. Now tell me what is bothering you, I won't stop until you do." Dani answered watching her brother hustle around the kitchen, fixing breakfast.

"I told you-"Sam said turning around but was cut off by Dani interrupting him.

"Don't mess with Sam; I'm trying to help you. I don't do this often but I'm worried about you Sam, now tell me what is going through that head of yours." Dani replied getting ready to follow Sam if he decided to walk away.

Sam looked between his sister and the doorway calculating the likeliness of being able to escape but saw the look of determination on his sister's face, realizing that if he didn't tell her now he would have to later, he may as well get it over with.

Grabbing the chair next to Dani, he spun it around and sat down facing his sister leaning back against the back rest.

"You just gonna stare at me all day? I know I'm pretty an all, but I want to know what's going on with you Sam." Dani said getting serious, which was a strange mask for her to wear, usually the preteen was all jokes and messing around with everyone never one to take life too serious.

"I'm worried about Dad." Sam bluntly answered, looking down at the floor where his huge feet rested just inches away from Dani's plaster clad tiny foot.

"He is going to be alright Sam; all we have to do is find-"Dani replied trying to relay a sense of strength to her older brother.

"That's just it Dani, we have to find him. We don't know where the hell he is or what even took him. You don't remember what happened between the fight at the motel that Dean told me about and the car accident your brain is pretty scrambled, kiddo. By now all of our leads are dead or so cold its gonna take awhile to find out what happened. Dani, we are starting from the scratch, I don't know what is going to happen. I just keep thinking, what if the last thing I said to Dad was that I hate him and the last thing he ever said to me was to never come back?" Sam said letting out all the doubts and concerns he had flow out like water from a broken dam.

Listening to her brother she took it all in, and turned the other cheek when he started to insult her memory because she knew it was true. She knew she couldn't remember anything and she was there biggest clue, some help she was.

"I'm scared for Dad that's all, I know the last couple of years we were together I put all of you through an emotional wringer, me and Dad always fighting but I never wanted this for him." Sam said eyes misty from the tears that threatened to fall.

"Its gonna be ok Sammy. We are going to find him and then you and Dad can have your chick flick moment and make up." Dani said standing up and hoping to sit on Sammy's lap, trying to comfort her older brother.

Sam grabbed his sister and wrapped her in a hug, still cautious of her injuries but he just held on for all he was worth.

"What if he doesn't want to see me Dani, what if he is still doesn't want anything to do with me?" Sam asked.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kick some sense into him, now won't I?" Dani replied from her spot on Sam's lap.

Sam chuckled at that envisioning his little four foot something sister, kicking their six foot father's ass. That would be a sight to see.

"Hey Sam, I think your eggs are burning." Dani replied picking herself up before he was dumped to the ground.

"What?" Sam asked pulled from his thoughts, then sniffed and smelt the beginnings of burnt eggs, "Shit!" Sam yelled jumping from his chair and ran over to the stove and quickly stirred the eggs.

"What's that smell?"

Dani and Sam turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes but only succeeded in hitting himself in the face with his cast.

"I need coffee." Dean said starting a pot in the ancient coffeemaker that Bobby had had since they could remember. After starting the pot, Dean went to his bag and pulled out their medicine.

Sitting back at the table, Dean pulled the cap off of one of the bottles and gave the pill to Dani and grabbed a pill out of the other bottle and took it himself.

"Bottoms up." Dani said dry swallowing the pill, Dean doing the same.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Dean asked looking around and noticing how early it was, regretting that he was missing a couple more hours of sleep.

"Sasquatch here was stomping all over the place, and I couldn't sleep through his racket so I decided to help him in his breakfast endeavor." Dani pointed out, not willing to share with Dean the moment the two younger Winchesters had had.

"Yeah you never were one for grace were you Sammy?" Dean said getting up to get some coffee.

"Laugh all you want, just remember who made you eggs and bacon for breakfast." Sam answered smug that he had finally beaten Dean at his own game.

"Hey Sam can you get me a glass of juice of something, those pills taste nasty." Dani said making a face and trying to wipe the taste from her tongue.

"Well if you wouldn't dry swallow them; you wouldn't have to worry about it." Sam directed going to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, and smelled it just to make sure it was ok to drink yet and poured him and Dani a glass.

"Thanks" Dani replied taking the drink and gulping it down in one swallow.

"You started the party without us?" Caleb asked walking into the kitchen closely followed by Bobby who didn't look to happy to be up this early and made a bee line for the coffee.

"Nah just didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep." Dean replied from the kitchen table where Sam was laying the plates and silverware along with the eggs and bacon.

"You idjits didn't do very good job at that, I could hear your jabbering all the way upstairs. What was so important that you had to be up at this godforsaken hour anyway?" Bobby grumbled as he sat down at the head of the table, followed by Caleb who went to sit next to him.

"Couldn't sleep and decided that you would all like breakfast." Sam answered quickly, sneaking a look at Dani who was already helping herself to the bacon.

"So now that we are back, what's the plan of action?" Dani asked around a mouthful of bacon.

"We just woke up, give us some time to wake up and enjoy our breakfast." Dean answered still somewhat sleepily around his coffee mug before taking a big sip of the black coffee.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, all the hunters still exhausted from the last couple of weeks and the long drive home. All of them finally finishing the meal before Sam spoke up.

"So how is Rufus?"

"Just fine now that I took care of his shape shifter problem. I did get a nice bottle of scotch from it though, so I guess I can't complain." Bobby answered, getting up and taking his plate to the sink to rinse it off before setting it down, everybody else did the same except for Dean and Dani who had Sam take care of their plates.

"So what's the plan of action?" Dani asked again eager to help look for her Dad.

"First things first, you little miss need to get enrolled in school. I'm sure it won't be a problem to get you back into classes here. Your past teachers always talk about what a pleasure it was to have you in their classes, don't know why though, you're always getting into trouble." Bobby said jokingly sitting back in his chair.

"Come on Bobby why do I have to go, I want to help find Dad." Dani whined, she really didn't mind going to school, but she wanted to help find her Dad more.

"He has a point, the school year is almost done you have like a month left, and you can't doing anything with that cast on anyway. Besides it will probably take that long before we get any hot leads" Sam replied.

"But I want to help you guys, I'm not helping if I'm sitting in some class not doing anything?" Dani argued determined to stay home and help.

"Bobby is right you need to get enrolled in school and that is final end of discussion." Dean said ending the conversation.

"I have a friend or two that lecture about demonology at the local colleges in California, I can call them to see if there is any way of tracking down demons or any books that might be helpful." Caleb added getting up and bringing the coffee pot back over to the table so everyone could fill their mug.

"Since I'm not needed here anymore, I'll be in the bathroom." Dani said forgetting that she was on crutches and couldn't make a hasty, dramatic retreat and had to settle for a slow somewhat geriatric looking retreat.

They all watched the youngest hunter leave the room, "I'll go and call my contacts and see what they have to say." Caleb said pulling out his cell phone and left to go outside on the porch.

"I'm gonna call a friend of mine, and tell her to keep an ear out for anything that might be related to this." Bobby suggested getting up to use the phone in his office.

"I guess that leaves us, what do you want to do?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'll start looking on the laptop and you can start looking through Bobby's books to see if there is anything that could help us." Sam answered to Dean who rolled eyes and let out a deep sigh.

The rest of the morning was filled with phone calls, the tapping of keys and dusty book pages being turned. Everyone was on the lookout for John Winchester, and they weren't going to stop until they found him.

A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for the delay, I sprained my thumb and was unable to type because of the awkward brace I was forced to wear for a week. Also I just wanted to advertized I did get that Oneshot up that I was talking about last time, it is called "Chaos" if any of you are interested. Also I only got like one review, so please review. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anybody in here, and I'm not making any money from this either. **

**The rest of the morning was filled with phone calls, the tapping of keys and dusty book pages being turned. Everyone was on the lookout for John Winchester, and they weren't going to stop until they found him. **

It was the following Monday after the hunters had arrived at Bobby's house and started looking for John that Dean went to wake Dani up for her first day of school.

Walking into Dani's room he noticed that it had somehow become a disaster zone in the past week. Walking over a pile of dirty clothes and a couple of Bobby's old books that Dani had been looking through, he finally made it to the bed.

"Dani wake up kiddo you have school today," Dean said getting ready to pull the string on the lamp next to her bed to lighten the dark room if she didn't start moving.

"What time is it?" Dani slurred pulling the pillow closer to her face revealing her Colt that sat under her it.

"Time for you to get up come on we need to get to the school and get your schedule, up and at 'em." Dean said pulling the light string and stomping heavily out of the room making sure his sister was up. He wasn't worried about waking anybody else up because after they had started looking for John nobody slept past five and went to bed no earlier than eleven. Making his way down the stairs banging his cast on the wall as he turned the corner, he was immensely grateful that he only had the torture device on for a couple of more weeks before he could get it off.

"She up?" Sam asked from behind a book he thought had a lead and his cup of coffee.

"I don't know but she isn't going to be happy when she is." Dean answered pouring himself a cup of coffee the best he could with his cast on.

Before either Bobby or Caleb could reply they heard the thump of Dani's cast hitting the floor and the unmistakable sound of crutches coming down the upstairs hallway and the hopping of the 12 year old down the stairs. Crutching her way into the kitchen Dani came in clad in PJ pants and an old hoodie.

"What are you all looking at?" Dani grumpily asked before sitting down at her usually spot at the kitchen table next to Sam.

"Well ain't you a princess in the morning." Bobby answered pulling out a glass and the jug of orange juice, setting them on the table in front of Dani.

"So why am I up this early again? Did you guys find something?" Dani asked one handedly pouring herself a glass of juice and pulling her prescription bottles from the center of the table, taking her prescribed amount waiting for an answer.

"Nope nothing new, I'm still waiting for an answer from my friends in California. Sam's still working on the ritual we found yesterday, nothing big yet." Caleb answered grabbing some cereal from the cupboard and pulling the milk out of the refrigerator.

"Ok, well then would somebody care to explain to me why I'm up at seven in the morning if there haven't been any new leads?" Dani asked grabbing the cereal from Caleb and helping herself to a bowlful watching nervous expressions on everyone else faces.

"You start school today remember? We need to leave in a little bit to get your schedule and meet your teachers." Dean answered willing to face the wrath of his sister.

"Do I gotta, I just want to help you guys. We are so close to finding Dad what could one more set of eyes hurt?" Dani pleaded not at all the reaction they were expecting.

"You only have like a month left of school; you have already missed a month from the accident. We don't want you to fall behind more then you are. When summer gets here you can help all day if you want." Sam said trying to placate his sister.

"I probably learned everything before at one of my other schools, why should I have to learn it again?" Dani asked forgetting her cereal in front of her and watched her brothers and adopted family.

"Because I said so and I don't think Dad would want you to miss out on any more schooling then you already have." Dean answered standing up and putting his dishes in the sink. "Get dressed and be ready in a half an hour meet down here then we are leaving. That's final." Dean said getting up and walking to his room to change.

"I guess I don't have much say in the matter do I." The youngest hunter mumbled finishing her soggy frosted flakes and turned to get ready for her first day of school.

SPN SPN SPN

"Now I want you on your best behavior Dani. Got it?" Dean asked as they pulled into Sioux Falls East Middle School.

"Yeah I got it." Dani answered facing away from Dean and looking out the window at the forest across the street.

"I know you want to find help find Dad and you'll get your chance, believe me, but right now you need to go to school and keep up with your classes. I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did." Dean said thinking back to the mistakes that he had made in his school career.

"_Dean get your ass down here I need your help cleaning the weapons." John yelled up the stairs of their rented house they were currently staying in. _

_The 17 year old looked up from his physics trying to figure out the different formulas and writing the problems in his notebook. "Coming Dad." He yelled laying the notebook in his book and left his bedroom. Walking towards the staircase he passed the last door on the left where he heard Sam and Dani working on the five year olds alphabet. _

"_Finally," John said seeing his eldest walk into the kitchen and tossed a bolt action rifle at him, "Need to get these weapons cleaned then I need your help with some research for one of the hunts. It's beginning to like it isn't our thing." John carried on as Dean picked up a rag and began to take apart the gun. _

"_Yes sir." Dean replied wiping down the barrel. _

_The father and son duo sat in companionable silence that was every now and then broken by giggles from upstairs. _

"_So how is school going Dean?" John asked curious as to how his boy was doing he heard about the youngest two everyday, God did Sam ever let him know. But Dean didn't really talk all the much about it just went to school without complaint everyday and seemed to carry on just fine. _

"_Fine sir." Dean replied not sure how to tell his Dad about him skipping school nearly everyday at the last place to make money for them to live on while John was half way across the country taking care of a Lamia or the meeting he had with his current guidance counselor today. _

"_Don't lie to me boy," John said sensing that Dean wasn't telling him the whole truth and set his gun down leaning back in his chair watching his green eyed son try to focus his eyes elsewhere and keep his hands busy cleaning the weapon. "Come on Dean, you can talk to me you know." John said reaching his hand across the table to lower the gun down to rest on the table. _

_Unsure of how to take his father's sudden caring and listening mood Dean began to answer, but made sure it was mumbled so it could be mistaken as something else. "They want me to drop out." _

_John saw Dean's lips move, but what he heard couldn't possibly have been what had passed through his son's mouth. "What?" _

"_They want me to drop out Dad; they said I don't have enough credits to graduate this spring." Dean answered finally gaining the courage to look at his Dad._

"_What happened Dean?" John asked unsure of how it all came down to this. How is oldest would probably never graduate high school. _

"_I don't know," Dean answered not sure where his downward spiral started. _

"_Ok let me rephrase that, why do you think this happened?" John asked, not mad but curious as to what happened to the education that he had tried his hardest to give despite the shit hand his family was dealt. _

"_I don't know maybe all the school transfers, the missed days from hunts or hospital stays or maybe the days I skipped to get money." Dean said leaning back much like his father was across from him the only difference was that the teen had his arms against his chest with a resigned look written across his face. _

"_You skipped school to get money?" The Winchester patriarch asked feeling guilty, never realizing all the times he had left the kids with little money especially lately with two teenage boys who would no doubt be eating twice their body weight in food every day or at least should have been. _

"_Yeah, you didn't really think that a hundred bucks would be enough to last three kids for two weeks and pay for the motel rent?" Dean asked not mad just curious._

_John wasn't sure how to reply to that. He sat in silence when another seemingly inappropriate peal of laughter erupted from the top of the stairs. _

"_What do you want to Dean what are the options?" John asked determined to help his boy in any way that he could to make up for what he had already done. _

"_I don't have many options they said I could try and raise my grade point average but even that would really be a stretch at this point. I think it might just be easier to drop out while I'm ahead, so to speak." Dean unhappily answered he didn't want to give up but he didn't see many choices available. _

"_Are you sure that's what you want?" _

_Dean took a moment to think about before he gave his final answer, "Yeah I think so Dad then this way I can help you with more hunts and stuff." Dean nodded his head trying to find a positive thing in this shit pile of a situation. _

"_Ok Dean, when do you want to tell the school?" The oldest hunter asked getting up to get something to drink, knowing that it would need to be something a little stronger then a beer tonight. _

"_I'll take care of it in the morning after I take Dani to school" Dean answered watching his Dad reach into their makeshift liquor cabinet out of reach of prying five year old fingers. _

"_We'll go tomorrow Dean, I got you into this mess and I'm going to help you out in any way I can." John answered pulling out a plastic cup that had been left behind by a previous tenet and poured himself two fingers of the amber colored liquor. _

"_Thanks Dad" Dean said going to pick up the gun that was disassembled on the scratched pressed wood table top. _

"_Don't worry about that anymore tonight Dean go to bed." John wearily said waving his hand half heartedly at his son. _

"_Thank you sir." Dean answered and quietly swept up the stairs and into the room where his siblings were sitting cross legged on the floor. _

"_DEAN!" Dani said throwing her pencil and paper aside and leaped into Dean's arms as he caught the bundle of energy in his arms and swung her around. _

"_Hey peanut what do saw we get you ready for bed?" Dean asked catching a glimpse of his watch seeing it was just after 8 and past Dani's bedtime. _

"_But Deanie I'm not tired and Sammy was helping me with my letters." Dani complained trying to weasel her way out of Dean's grip and her looming bedtime._

"_He can help you tomorrow but it's past your bedtime and Sammy needs to go to bed too." Dean said setting Dani down on her bed and began to pull out clean pajamas for the little girl. _

_Seeing Dean meant business Sam got up and wished Dani good night and left the room. Undressing Dani turned out to not to be the usual trying experience it usually was. But the couple of times Dean looked up from pulling the pajamas onto the tiny body he found a set of similar green eyes studying his every move. _

_Just as they were about to move to the bathroom so Dean could help her brush her teeth, tiny fingers pulled his wrist back. _

"_What's up kiddo?" Dean asked kneeling down so he was eye level with Dani. _

"_Why are you sad?" Dani asked roving her eyes over her oldest brother's face looking for answers._

"_I'm not sad" Dean answered thinking that had hidden his emotions better than he did. Seemingly happy with the answer that she got Dani nodded her head and allowed Dean to manhandle her into the bathroom and brush her teeth. _

"_Night kiddo." Dean said leaning over and kissing the little girls forehead. _

"_I love you Dean and don't be sad no more." Dani replied before falling asleep. _

_The night passed way too fast for Dean's liking and the next morning was no different with all the Winchester's rushing around the kitchen and competing for time in the bathroom so they could reach their respective schools on time. _

_John driving the Impala stopped in front of the middle school letting Sam out and repeating the same at the elementary school where they left Dani. _

_Pulling into the high school parking lot John parked the Impala and paused to look at Dean, "You sure you want to do this?" _

"_Yeah let's get it over before I change my mind." Dean said pulling his backpack from the foot well and got out the passenger door walking towards the school building leaving John to catch up with him. _

_Waiting in the guidance office had to be one of the hardest things John had ever done as a father. _

"_Mr. Winchester?" A small mousy looking woman called from a door behind the secretary's desk. _

_Both Dean and John got up from the sagging couch they squeezed onto and followed the woman into her office. _

"_Hello my name is Julie Peterson, Dean's guidance counselor." She said introducing herself closing the door behind her. "I trust you are here about the meeting me and Dean had yesterday. Believe me I wouldn't have suggested it if it weren't a realistic option." _

"_I want to drop out Ms. Peterson, I brought my dad to sign the papers and turn my books in." Dean answered pulling the books out of his backpack and set them on the desk in front of him. _

"_Do you agree with this Mr. Winchester?" Julie asked looking back to the older man expecting some sort of disagreement from the father like she usually did when she suggested this sort of action. _

"_Yeah I agree," John said looking across the desk into the counselor's eyes as he laid a hand comfortingly on Dean's shoulder. _

"_Ok let me get the papers out." With that Julie Peterson was gone and returned a short time later with a couple of sheets of paper and handed them to John. After they were signed she looked them over and nodded. _

_Not sure how to continue this meeting as both father and son didn't seem to know what to say she added what she hoped would be a viable option for the teen in front of her, "There are other alternatives for graduating high school." Ms. Peterson got up from her desk and went to a file cabinet and pulled a thick looking booklet out, "One of the options is called the GED, it is equal to a high school diploma and I think it would be good for you. Is this something you would be interested in?" She asked hoping that the young man in front of her would agree to this. _

_Dean thought it over for a moment and then asked, "What does it all require?" Knowing that if it held a lot of classes and fees it would probably be out of the question. _

"_I don't think you need to go to any of the classes because they would mostly be going over things that you would have just learned. The test is this Saturday and it's a $40.00 dollar fee." Julie suggested looking back and forth at the two men across from her. _

_Before even giving Dean a chance to reply John did so for him, knowing Dean would have said no because of the fee. "Where can he sign up?" _

_Sighing in relief Julie pulled out the registration form and handed it to Dean who sloppily signed his signature on the line and John handed her two twenties from his worn bill fold. _

"_Here is a booklet, go through it and answer the practice questions. If you do that you'll do fine," Julie said getting up from behind her desk as the two Winchester's did the same Dean already flipping through the pages of the booklet. _

"_Thank you for your help ma'am." John said extending his hand and poked at Dean to do the same. _

"_I'm sorry things couldn't have worked out differently but I wish you the best of luck on the test Saturday." _

"_Thanks Ms. Peterson." After that the two Winchesters left the office and soon the school, leaving Julie to wonder what would ever happen to that freckle faced teen who had actually looked heartbroken at the choice he had to make, unlike most of the drop outs who walked through her door. _

_As soon the duo walked through the door of their rundown house, Dean set down his booklet and made his way towards his dissembled gun that sat on the table from the night before and began to finish cleaning it. _

"_Dean you're off the hook for the rest of the week. I want you studying for that test; the weapons can wait till Sammy gets home." John finished grabbing one of the borrowed books from Bobby and a pad of legal paper. _

"_Thanks Dad." Dean said heading to his room to study. _

"Dean you didn't make any mistakes you did the best you could and I'm proud of you." Dani said turning from the window to look at her older brother who she used to think hung the moon and still did.

"Come on let's get you registered and in class." Dean said silently taking the compliment and getting out of the car. He was on the sidewalk of the school before Dani had crutched her way to his side.

"Way to wait for me."

SPN SPN SPN

"Well it looks like everything is in order; I just need you to fill out this last consent form." The Principal said handing over a form for Dean to sign.

Looking it over, Dean nodded his head and signed the piece of paper and handed it back to the balding middle aged man across from him.

"Any last questions?" Mr. Scott asked looking across his desk at the two youngsters across from him, "I know East Middle School will be lucky to have Danielle."

"Where do I get my schedule?" Dani asked gruffly with none of the manners that had been ingrained in her brain since she started school.

Taken aback by his sister's rudeness Dean tried to apologize for her shooting her a dirty look. "I'm sorry sir I don't know what has gotten into her she is normally better behaved."

"No it's quite alright; I understand how difficult it is to join a new school so close to the end of the school year." Mr. Scott informed waving his hand in a forgiving gesture standing up and walking towards his door, "If you will follow me I'll get you your schedule and show you to your first class."

Following the older man from the room Dani was given a look from Dean that let her know exactly how much trouble she was in when she got back to Bobby's.

"Here's your schedule and if we hurry we can catch your teacher before class starts." The jolly principal announced trying to improve the sullen girl's mood.

"Whatever. See you later Dean" Dani said and pulled her backpack onto her shoulders following the principal down the hallway that would be her own personal hell for the next couple of weeks.

**A/N: Reviews please! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: So I still don't own anyone in here except Dani**

**A/N: A couple things 1) Here is my second shot at this chapter I will just about to post it when my computer died and deleted my other version **** 2) The language will start to pick up from now until the end of the story so be warned! Also 3) I'm think there are only about a handful of chapter left in this story so if you are interested in a sequel let me know so I can start thinking about one and if you have any ideas let me know. Anyway on with the story! **

"_**Whatever. See you later Dean" Dani said and pulled her backpack onto her shoulders following the principal down the hallway that would be her own personal hell for the next couple of weeks. **_

Walking into the rundown house after dropping Dani off at school Dean marched in passing Sam on the way to the kitchen.

"How it go?" Sam asked following him into the kitchen for a coffee refill.

"Let's just say the kid got herself cleaning all the weapons for the next week even the ones we don't use." Dean said sighing and grabbing his mug from breakfast.

"That good huh?" Sam questioned sitting down across from his brother with his book on the Summoning Ritual he was sure would work.

"Yeah Dani just wants to help us out and who am I to deny her the right to help us? I mean he is her Dad too." Dean answered pulling Sam's notebook closer to look over the notes that had been scribbled across the page.

"Dean she needs to be with kids her own age, it's only healthy. Besides she will be helping us all day once its summer anyway." Sam tried to reason and pulled his notebook back so he could continue taking notes.

"Whatever Sam," Dean replied done with the conversation knowing he wasn't going to be able to reason with Sam, "so what do we have so far?"

SPN SPN SPN

It was a week before School let out and Dean and Dani were walking out of the Doctor's office.

"I'm Free!" Dani exclaimed waving her arms around. Her short sleeve plain tee and cut off jean shorts showing off her strange tan lines from the casts, "So glad to be rid of those stupid crutches."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Dean agreed wiggling his fingers that were now free of his cast.

Getting into the rust bucket they were borrowing from Bobby Dani turned to Dean.

"So do I need to go back to school? There's only like two hours left." Dani questioned pulling on her seatbelt and turned to Dean who was pulling out of the parking lot.

"Of course you do. You have already missed too much and there is only like a week left of school anyway you'll survive." Dean supplied pulling onto the main road that led through Sioux Falls and towards the middle school.

"Come on what's two hours anyway? In two hours we could have the summoning ritual confirmed and we could have people looking for ingredients. We could have Dad by next week!" Dani debated excitedly turning to face Dean who was still driving to the school.

"No dice kid you're going to school and that's final. Come on let's get you signed in." Dean said parking the car in front of the school and they walked into the school office. "See you in a couple of hours kiddo." Dean said waving back to his sister who was walking down the hallway.

"Stupid ass." Dani murmured before she opened the door to her sixth hour math class.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean decided that instead of driving back to the outskirts of town to Bobby's he would stay in town and do an errand run. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his cell phone dialing Caleb.

"What can I do for you?" Caleb answered sitting in the kitchen listening to the loud 'discussing' that was going on in the study between Bobby and Sam.

"I'm in town doing an errand run you guys need anything?" Dean asked pulling into the strip mall that held a grocery store and several other small stores.

"Just a second let me ask, might be a minute Sam and Bobby are going at it again." Caleb replied and Dean rolled his eyes. Seemed that neither man could seem to reason with the other about the summoning ritual for the demon, Bobby didn't want them doing it at his house and Sam couldn't come up with a better place to do it.

"Take your time just call me when you get an answer." Dean said when he received an affirmative grunt from the other end, and hung up his phone. He decided that while he was waiting he would visit the Army surplus store that he always visited when he was in town.

"Hey Don any new specials?" Dean asked in greeting to the older man as he walked into the store.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Dean you just missed the spring cleaning sale." Don answered flipping through a catalog behind the counter and rolled up the sleeves on his Army fatigue.

"Anything new in stock?" Dean asked hopeful as he began to maneuver through the aisles looking at all the products eyeing up one of the knives on the shelf, but continued to the back of the store where the shoes were located.

"Nah, next shipment doesn't come in until next week. Why what are you up to Dean?" Don asked walking to the back of the store where Dean was looking at the shoes.

"Nothing much just looking for some shoes, care to help me?" Dean asked smiling at the older man.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean pulled into the school parking lot just as the final bell rang out sending all the preteens running from the building to their waiting parents and buses. Dani wasn't any different.

"Hey Dean let's go!" Dani said hopping into the passenger seat and promptly landing on the bag that Dean had placed there instead of in the back with the rest of the groceries Caleb had called him about. "What's this?"

"Open it and see for yourself." Dean answered crossing his fingers and all his body parts that Dani would like it so he wouldn't have to argue with his sister.

Tossing her bag to the foot well she started to take the box out of the bag and open it to show the pair of black combat boots that were enclosed.

"What are these for?" Dani questioned because surely she wasn't expected to wear them.

"Those are for you. The Doctor back in California suggested that once you got off crutches that for awhile you should have something to support your leg until it gets stronger. "Dean answered pulling on the road out of town and fiddled with the station to bring in a classic rock station.

"But these are so damn ugly Dean I'm not wearing these. Nope you can't make me let's turn around so we can return them." Dani said quickly putting the offending objects back into the packaging.

"No can do kid you are wearing those and that's final." Dean commanded finally settling on a station as they reached the back country roads that led to Singer's Salvage.

"Why? My high-tops are just fine no problems so far." Dani tried to reason showing off the black shoes that had somehow managed to survive the accident and hospital.

"You have been back on your feet for what two hours? You just need to believe me I'm only doing what is right for you just do what I ask." Dean said reduced to pleading with his sister.

"I'm 12 years old and I want to wear what I want! I do everything else you ask I go to school, I don't fight at school, I get good grades, I help with hunts and train whenever I can. I do everything anyone asks of me and do you hear me complaining? No please I keep my damn mouth shut and head high. Just let me pick out my own fucking wardrobe Dean!" Dani screamed as she jumped from the car and stormed into the house.

Storming into the house Dani nearly ran into Sam and Caleb who were walking out the door to help Dean carry in food and the other supplies.

"How was school squirt?" Caleb asked and was about to put a hand on the girl's shoulder when she shot him a dirty look and shoved past him into the house and proceeded to slam and stomp every possible surface on the way to her room ending the show with the slam of her bedroom door.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked looking puzzled at Caleb who looked just as confused.

"Well let's go ask Mr. Guilty over there." Caleb said pointing over to Dean who was getting out of the car with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"New habit?" Sam asked as Dean lit up and took a deep drag.

Dean didn't answer but shrugged and pulled a beer from the backseat.

"So what's going on with Dani haven't' seen theatrics like that since I was her age." Sam said thinking back to all the arguments he and John had when he was a teen.

"I tried to get her to do something I shouldn't have." Dean said alternating the cigarette from his lips and put the bottle to them instead taking a swallow.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked curious to what could get his friend in such a horrible mood.

"I got her a pair of shoes like the Doctor suggested and I don't get her opinion and she hates them." Dean answered feeling guilty about the decision he had made, "I should have had her come and help me pick them out."

"What is so awful that she wouldn't like it? I mean they were from you, she always uses and likes what you get her." Sam complemented pulling bags from the trunk of the rusted out Buick.

"Look in the front seat and see for yourself." Dean said stomping out his butt and pulling another Cig from the pack.

Peeking into the front seat Sam spotted the hated package and knew immediately what they held, "You want me to talk to her about them?" Sam asked taking the problem bag in his hand as well knowing that something had to be done about the feuding siblings because they weren't meant to argue never had and he didn't think they ever would.

"Sure Sam give it a shot but she ain't getting her butt out of wearing those boots. Give her a talking to or otherwise I'm resorting to sabotage." Dean answered draining his bottle and motioning for Caleb to help him with the last of the bags.

"I'd like to see that happen." Caleb observed grabbing a bag and followed Dean to the front door. "Kid's a sneaky bastard when she wants to be."

Dropping the bags by the kitchen door Sam walked past the high-tops scattered by the door and made his way upstairs stopping at the first door bag still in hand.

"Hey Dani it's me Sam let me in I want to talk to you."

When he didn't hear anything from the other side of door he knocked again and continued, "I'll sit out here all night if you don't open up and don't think that I won't."

Dani had no doubt in the world that her brother would be stubborn enough to sit outside her door until she opened up but she was sick of being shot down by the 'I'm older and wiser then you card' that Sam and Dean insisted on playing every time she was stuck with them taking care of her.

"Go away Sam! I don't want to talk to you." Dani yelled from her bed and leaned further into her pillow and pulled the demonology book she had snuck from Caleb into reading position.

"Come on I just want to talk to you about what went on between you and Dean. Did you know he smokes?" Sam questioned waiting for a response from his sister.

Dani froze when she heard that _damn I made him get the cigarettes out again. _ "If you want me to talk get Bobby or somebody else." Dani called she couldn't bear to make the rest of her remaining family mad at her; at least if she pissed Bobby off she would just have to find somewhere else to sleep and not a new family.

Sam headed downstairs with a hurt expression on his face and walked into the study where Bobby was looking through some notes, "What can I do for you Sam?" Bobby asked without looking up from his notes.

"Dani wants to talk to you." Sam answered simply taking a seat behind one of the tables he had been using earlier for research and went back to work on his laptop.

Surprised Bobby looked up and saw the hurt on Sam's face but decided to investigate what was going on with the Winchesters. Getting up from his desk and closing his book he walked past Sam and out the study doors just in time to see Dean turn around in the kitchen with a cigarette hanging from his lips as he put groceries away, "Dean Winchester get that damn cancer stick the hell out of my house!" Bobby yelled as he walked towards the stairs and to Dani's bedroom door.

Losing all the gruffness that had been there moments before and gaining it all back in concern he knocked on the door, "Dani it's me Bobby can I come in?" Bobby asked confused as to why he was asking permission to enter a room in his own house but did so anyway.

Looking up from her book she answered, "Come on in Bobby." and quickly hid the book underneath her pillow next to her gun.

Opening the door Bobby closed the door behind him and took a seat in the chair that had been placed there the last time the girl had gotten sick and he hadn't gotten around to taking out yet.

"What seems to be the problem Dani?"

Dani paused unsure of how to carry on with this conversation, "Do you think I'm selfish?" she asked looking from her hands to the bearded face and trucker that adorned her friend.

Taken aback by the turn of conversation he wasn't sure how to answer, "No what makes you think that?"

"Just been doing some thinking lately. The conversation me and Dean had on the way home made me realize that I'm probably the worst person ever." Dani answered trying to figure out if this is what she really meant to say.

"Just spit it out kid." Bobby said not in any mood to try and decipher a Winchester. That took all his patience on a good day and today was about as far from a good day as Heaven and Hell.

"Dean bought me a pair of boots to help with my leg and I all but said it was dumb and that they were ugly. Then I called him a jerk." Dani said, "I know he was just trying to help me but lately it seems like everything is out of my control it seems like the only thing I can do is pick out what I wear and even that was being taken away from me. And now Dean hates me."

Taking in what he heard Bobby answered what he believed to be the truth, "Dean is never gonna hate you Dani he loves you more than himself. Just go apologize." Bobby said motioning to the door and didn't move until the blur that was Dani was out the door and thumping down the stairs.

Running down the stairs Dani stopped to look in the kitchen to see if she could find Dean there, "Where's Dean?" Dani asked when she didn't see her older brother.

"Look outside Bobby told him to go out there if he was gonna smoke." Caleb answered hoping that there wasn't going to be some epic Winchester fight because he liked the calm around them lately.

Racing out the door not even bothering to put on her shoes she stopped at the foot of the porch and took off when she saw Dean circling the Impala inspecting the damage.

"I'm sorry Dean I didn't mean to be such a jerk before." Dani screamed as she flung herself into Dean who had only stopped them from falling to the ground by catching his arm on the side of the Impala. Taking the moment as it was Dean returned the hug and until he realized he had a question he wanted answered.

"What are you apologizing for?"

Looking confused she looked up at Dean pulling herself from his grasp, "For being such a jerk on the way home and yelling at you. I know you were only trying to help me please don't hate me." Dani pleaded waiting for the final verbal blow to hit.

"I could never hate you." Dean said wrapping his sister in his arms again.

"Even if I slashed the Impala's tires?" Dani questioned jokingly knowing that if she ever so much as thought about doing that, she would have to wish Sam good luck finding her body.

"Don't ruin that moment." Dean said playfully punching his sister's shoulder.

"So about those boots." Dani said willing to bite the bullet and wear them because Dean had asked her.

SPN SPN SPN

There were two days left in the school year for Danielle, when Dean got a phone call from the school.

"Hello?" Dean asked hoping it was Rufus with the ingredients they need for their summoning ritual which they were hoping to perform that night.

"Dean Winchester? This is Ms. Harris the secretary at the middle school we need you to come down and pick up your sister."

"What did she get herself into now?" Dean asked getting up from under the hood of the Impala and grabbed his shirt he had thrown off in the afternoon heat. Heading back into the house he yelled for Sam.

"I think it would be best explained once you got here Mr. Winchester." The secretary replied.

"Me and my brother will be there shortly." Dean answered hanging up and pulling his shirt over his head. "Sam get a move on we need to pick Dani up." Dean yelled gaining the attention of all the men in the house.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked pulling his shoes on balancing against the wall.

"She's fine they wouldn't tell me what was happened but I have a feeling Dani is just fine and in for a world of punishment." Dean replied and grabbed the keys to the Buick.

Leaving the scrap yard the ride into town was a silent as they listened to some crap radio station that Sam had tuned into on the last trip to the library.

Reaching the front doors of the school the brothers stormed into the office where they spotted Dani holding an ice pack to her right eye and sporting a split lip, blood on the front of her grey plain t-shirt and combat boots kicked up on another chair and a much bigger bloodied teenage boy in the opposite corner.

"I'll let Principal Scott know you are here." The secretary presumably Ms. Harris said and scurried behind her desk and down the hallway.

Moments later the harried woman returned with the balding principal behind her, "Mr. Winchester I'm sorry we have to meet again under such circumstances. Now if you will all follow me." The principal directed making sure Dani was at the front of the line and marched them all to his office.

"Now what is this all about?" Sam asked after the door was closed and they were all seated.

"Your sister was caught fighting in the hallway she broke another kid's nose." Principal Scott exclaimed clearly surprised that someone the size of the youngest Winchester would be able to break anything much less someone's nose.

"I told you Tyler had it coming!" Dani said jumping up from her chair dropping the ice pack exposing the blackened and swollen eye.

"Sit down Ms. Winchester or I can guarantee the consequences will be much more severe than they are already." Scott demanded of the sixth grader.

"You mean to tell me that my sister," Dean said gesturing towards his tiny sister who hadn't hit her growth spurt yet, "broke a boy's nose."

"Mr. Winchester we have a zero violence policy here at Sioux Falls and the consequence of fighting is suspension." Principal Scott answered looking at men sitting across from him.

"You can't do that! That's outrageous Dani needs to take her finals so she can continue on next year." Sam exclaimed jumping from his seat eager to fight for the education of his sister.

"I can and I will now sit down or I will have you removed." The head of the school commanded the much younger man.

"Have you even asked for her side of the story?" Sam asked taking a seat and cooling his anger by taking deep breaths. "I would like to hear what she has to say and I think you should too."

"Alright let's hear what you have to say Danielle." Principal Scott said gesturing in Dani's direction.

With a surprised look Dani looked up with the ice pack returned to her face and started, "Tyler started harassing me in the hallway and I asked him to stop and he didn't' so I clocked him once, once! Then he started hitting me back I only defended myself." Dani told looking at her brothers hoping to see some sympathy color their eyes.

"Are you sure that is what happened?" Mr. Scott asked unsure why the star football player who had a girlfriend would go around harassing little sixth grade girls.

"No I'm lying. Of course I'm telling the truth!" Dani said with the quick wit she was famous for.

"Are you sure there is no way she could stay and take the finals the last two days? It's important for her education I'm sure you understand that as an educator yourself." Sam said willing to start using his lawyer skills he had started to pick up in college.

"I'm sorry but a policy is a polic-"Scott was cut off by Dean's next suggestion.

"What if me or Sam sat through the finals with her?"

Principal Scott took a minute to think about it and noticed the way Dani behaved around her brothers and came up with a final answer, "I think we could work that out but she would only be here to take tests and no pit stops."

"Understood sir and thank you sir." Dean said rising from his chair to shake hands with the older man.

"Yeah ok, I'll see you at 8 tomorrow morning and remember what I said." The principal said escorting the Winchesters out of his office, "Tyler! You with me now." The Principal called once they reached the main office for the bloodied boy in the corner.

"Dani grab your crap and meet us in the car." Dean sternly directed and walked out the front doors closely followed by Sam.

"On it Boss!" Dani sarcastically answered mock saluting him and made her way to her locker.

"You believe her story?" Sam asked as they waited for their sister in the car.

"Not for a minute." Dean answered eagerly watching the door and wasn't surprised when Dani exited in true Winchester fashion. Slamming the door behind her and chucking the warm ice pack into a garbage can she stomped her way towards the Buick and slammed the door close behind her buckling up.

"Now tell me what really happened Danielle." Dean said watching his sister in the rearview.

"I told you. Not my fault if you don't believe me." Dani answered getting ready to fight.

"Don't give me that shit kid you may be good but you can't con a con man. Now tell me the truth." Dean repeated and turned to face the road.

Watching her brother's faces she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with this one, "I think it might be best if I only told the story once." Dani answered.

"Well out with it then." Dean said getting sick of his sister not answering his question.

"Demons Dean Demons." Dani whispered.

**A/N: Reviews please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So thank you for the feedback last chapter I really appreciated it. I only have a few announcements and then on with the story!**

**1). I recently published an oneshot featuring Dean/Cas called Remembering and I would love for you all to read and review for me. **

**2). I have received good feedback about doing a sequel but I would love to have ideas about what you would like to see in a sequel because I have absolutely no idea what I would write about! So let me know. **

**Now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone that is recognizable. **

**Previously, **

"**Demons Dean Demons." Dani whispered. **

The rest of the ride back to Bobby's was made in silence as the two older siblings were trying to figure out what Dani was talking about and Dani was trying to figure out what to say when she got back to Bobby's.

Before they were ready the Buick was pulling onto the gravel driveway leading the salvage yard where Bobby and Caleb were sitting on the porch waiting for them. Dean and Sam were the first to step from the car and were greeted by Caleb asking, "So how much trouble is the kid in?"

"Might not be in any she said something about demons and that we should all hear her story at one time before we make any judgments." Dean answered fishing his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and went to light one up.

"Dude your gonna get cancer if you keep that up." Sam said not liking his brother's new habit one bit.

"Deal with it." Was Dean's only reply as he sat down on porch steps next to Sam as they all waited for Dani to get out of the car.

"What's taking squirt so long?" Caleb asked eager to get back to finalizing the ritual for tonight and get back into the shade of the house.

Dean shrugged and yelled," DANI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING."

Not even a minute later the back door opened and Dani stepped out from the car slamming the door behind her, "I'm going hold your horses Dean!"

Once Bobby and Caleb caught sight of Dani's new look Caleb let out a whistle.

"Trying out a new look?" Bobby said pointing to the black eye and laughed.

"Laugh all you want old man but the guy was a gigantic. I did break the kid's nose so it's all fair." Dani said smirking.

"That's not something to be proud of Dani," Sam started

"And why the hell not, it's not like he didn't start it." Dani fought back dropping her bag at the bottom of the stairs and sat down on the ground next to Rumsfield who had come to sit next to her begging to get petted.

"You now have a permanent mark on your record and got in serious trouble that's why." Sam said getting angry that Dani didn't take education as seriously as he did.

"Doesn't matter I'm moving as soon as Dad gets back anyway." Dani said hitting Rumsfield's sweet spot, making the dogs leg go for the imaginary itch.

"Just give it up Sam besides she did do a pretty impressive job against that kid." Dean said stomping out his butt from the cigarette and reached to give Dani a high five.

"You guys are unbelievable." Sam said huffing in the frustration that neither of his siblings or hunting friends saw his point of view and were actually congratulating Dani on a fight well done.

"So Dean what did you get done on the Impala?" Dani asked quickly changing the subject in hopes of avoiding what happened at school.

"Found new windows and windshields to put in and I just started to work on the engine but she really took a beating it's going to take some time to fix her up." Dean said as he looked over at his baby sitting with the hood up like he left it when he went to get Dani.

"Let me take a look at it and see if your old eyes missed something." Dani teased dusting herself off as she got up and started to make her way over to where the Impala sat closely followed by Rumsfield.

The rest of the men watched her go until Dean spoke up, "She just conned us out of talking about what happened didn't she?"

SPN SPN SPN

Dani smiled as she walked away from her family and towards the only home she had ever known.

"Come to help me out Rums?" Dani said as she went to lean over the hood to see where Dean had left off. Picking up a wrench she began work on the engine.

"You know I already fixed that." Dean said coming up behind his sister making her jump up and hit her head on the hood.

Cursing Dani turned around to glare at her brother, "What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know maybe you conning us out of your story? This can wait now get your ass inside and tell us what happened." Dean said taking the wrench out of Dani's hand and laid it on the work bench sitting in front of the car as he lead the way back to the house.

SPN SPN SPN

Walking into the study Dani stood in front of everyone rubbing her head where she was sure she was going to have a bruise and watched everyone as they all took their seats and stared at her.

"What?" Dani asked not liking the looks she was getting.

"You know what now tell us before you end up cleaning all of our weapons." Bobby said gesturing to everyone in the room.

"You wouldn't." Dani said in disbelief because seriously she would be here forever cleaning Caleb's arsenal alone.

"You bet your ass I would now spit it out." Bobby said pouring himself a glass of whiskey because he had a feeling he would need it after what he was about to hear.

Dani paused she didn't even know where to began and as if reading her mind Sam spoke up, "You can always start from the beginning kid."

"Thanks Sam."

"Whenever you're ready." Caleb said from his spot on the couch where he was fiddling with his phone.

"Anyone else have any smartass comments?" Dani said getting feed up with them.

Bobby opened his mouth to reprimand Dani on her language but quickly decided that it was lost cause and he wouldn't waste his breath on it.

Dani finally decided that there was no better time than the present to start, "Tyler came up behind me in the hallway and-"

"Hold it who is Tyler?" Caleb asked already starting his annoying questioning that took place whenever a story was told.

"Some eighth grader at school, now can I carry on?" Dani asked and was greeted by a wave of a hand as Caleb leaned back into the couch and waited for more.

"Anyway Tyler came up behind me and I thought he was just going to pester me to date him again but he already has a girlfriend and I thought that since we are probably going to be here for awhile and I don't want to make enemies I shouldn't but normally I woul-"

"As interesting as your love life is we don't want to hear about it. Tell us what happened between you and Tyler." Dean said wondering how his sister every got anything done she had the attention span of squirrel sometimes.

"Yeah sorry. So anyway Tyler came up behind me and I turned around when his eyes turned black. I reached for my salt and that's when he punched me. He started saying shit about Dad and how he knew where he was so instead of trying to exorcise him I wanted to listen to what he had to say."

"That was stupid Dani why would you do that? You could have put the whole school at risk!" Sam said jumping up from his seat.

"Let me finish would ya? Geez" Dani said moving to the window seat, "Anyway he just kept on teasing me about what they were doing to Dad and he started to come at me and said that he was going to take me too and that's when he really started to lay into me and when I broke his nose. The demon left Tyler's body before the teachers came out to the hallway and stopped the fight." Dani finished and waited for the reactions that were sure to come.

"So did he tell you where Dad was?" Dean asked jumping from the couch to pace the room.

"Now he just said that he knew where they were holding him." Dani said waiting for the next question.

They sat in silence for a while before Sam spoke up as he got up from his chair and started to walk back towards his laptop, "Looks like we are still on for the ritual tonight, I'll get started on it."

Nobody noticed as Dani slipped out of the study and out towards the car to began work again.

SPN SPN SPN

It was dark before Dani wandered back into the house she would have stayed out longer but it was hard to work on something when you couldn't see it. Stepping onto the porch Dani wiped her greasy hands on the front of her shirt and walked inside.

"We are just about to do the summoning." Caleb said as he was heading downstairs to the panic room where the 'questioning' would take place.

Grabbing a root beer quickly from the fridge she ran down the stairs just as Sam started to chant the Latin for the ritual.

Grabbing a chair to sit in on the outside of the Devil's trap Dani leaned back and waited for the show to begin.

And she wasn't disappointed when no sooner had Sam finished the chanting then a teenage boy popped into the circle and his eyes landed on Dani.

"Hey again long time no see."

Standing up and putting her root beer down Dani walked up to the edge of circle and walked around it eyeing up the boy before icily answering, "No offense sweetheart but I think if I never saw you again it would be too soon."

"Aww you summoned me to hurt my feelings? That wasn't very nice." The demon answered feigning hurt feelings.

"Oh don't worry your feelings won't be the only thing hurt if you don't tell me where my Dad is." Dani answered rounding the demon again making her brothers, Caleb and Bobby take a seat and watch Dani take over her first integration.

"Well than you better get snapping because I'm not telling you where your scumbag of a father is. I'll go straight back to hell before I tell you!" The demon threatened.

"Well that can be arranged." Dani said and when she saw the look of disbelief on the demon's face she only added it by starting the exorcism.

Screaming the demon started to fall to his knees, "Ok Ok just stop."

"Aww does the itty bitty baby demon have an owie?" Dani teased taking a step back and waited for the demon to start talking.

She waited for a couple of minutes and when she realized he wasn't going to speak up she started in again on the exorcism.

"If you want her to stop hurting you, you better start talking or I can guarantee the exorcism won't be the only thing hurting you." Dean said stepping forward with a bucket of holy water.

Between screams the demon managed to say, "Ok I'll talk just stop."

"But I thought you said that you would rather go to hell then tell me where my Dad is?" Dani said acting innocent and turned to her audience, "Isn't that what he said?" and she was answered with nods.

"I lied just please stop." The demon was on his knees begging.

"You lied? Well how do I know that you won't do it again?" Dani asked looking down at the demon watching as it tried to catch its breath.

"Trust me." The demon said as it stood up again.

Dani studied the demon's face before laughing and saw the serious look on the demon's face and stopped, "Oh you're serious. Well start talking or I'll start again and I ain't going to stop this time."

"I'll talk if you leave." The demon said started to feel cocky enough to barter with the hunters.

"I don't think you are really in the position to deal with us." Dani said beginning to start talking again when Sam stepped forward.

"I think that you have done enough. We have this from here."

"But Sam-"

"We have it Dani now go."

Dani shot one last dirty look at the demon before leaving the panic room and started up the stairs before she realized how tired she was. Dani barely made it to the couch in the study before she fell asleep.

SPN SPN SPN

"Dani get up! Your gonna be late."

Groaning and rolling over Dani fell with a thud on the floor, "Ow". Opening her eyes Dani saw she had landed on the old wooden floor in the study and the rest of the night came back to her. Rushing to her feet Dani ran to the kitchen in search of answers of what had happened last night, "You guys-"

"Come on we have to leave in like five minutes or your gonna be late." Sam said interrupting as he pulled himself from the wooden kitchen chair to take his breakfast plate to the sink, "Come on get going you can't go back to school looking like that." Sam said gesturing towards the bloodied and greased shirt from the day before.

"But what happ-"

"Taken care of, now hurry so we aren't late. We are already on bad terms with the school." Sam said picking up his shoes.

"What about Dean?" Dani asked happy to get a full sentence in finally.

"Probably getting ready to come in here and drag your ass out to the car."

Deciding it wouldn't be wise to shred her brother's last reserve of patience Dani ran upstairs and to change shirts and grab her backpack and was out the door and in the back of the car in record time.

"Took your long enough." Dean said driving out of the driveway and towards town.

"So what happened?" Dani asked moving to lean between the brothers in the front seat.

"Buckle up!" Dean and Sam yelled back at Dani and watched her until she did as she was told.

"You gonna tell me what happened or not? Because I'm getting real tired of you not answering any of my questions this morning, so what happened last night? Did you find out where Dad is?"

"Well not exact-"Sam started and Dean finished.

"We will fill you in after you are done with school."

Dani huffed and leaned back in her seat, "Well then at least don't embarrass me or something. I have a reputation to uphold."

SPN SPN SPN

"Now Miss Winchester I'm sure I don't have to remind you that this test is a big part of your grade and you haven't even started yet. You only have a half an hour left." Mr. Anderson, Dani's Math teacher, directed when Dani came up to the front of the room.

"I really have to pee so can I go?" Dani asked dancing back and forth in front of the desk, she could feel Dean and Sammy watching her but right now she could care less she had to pee.

"As long as you don't except extra time-"

"Thank you I won't disappoint." Dani said grabbing the passbook before her teacher could finish and was out the door.

Walking towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway Dani was confident that she would have plenty of time to take the test once she got back, she had already learned this stuff a couple of times and understood it perfectly.

Just as she was about to go into an empty stall she felt something heavy collide with the back of her head.

SPN SPN SPN

"Sam or Dean would you mind following your sister and make sure she gets back here? I'm worried she won't be able to finish her test on time." The young overweight math teacher said coming up to the two men in the back of the room.

Dean was busy trying to beat his high score on Tetris when Sam elbowed him in the ribs, "Go check on Dani."

Shooting Sam a dirty look Dean got up closing his phone and walked out of the room.

_God I'm so glad I'm done with school_. Walking down the hall stretching his legs he was just about to turn the corner to where he saw the restrooms before but stopped when he saw Ms. Harris come out of the bathroom.

"Hey did you see Dani in there?" Dean asked hoping to start up a short conversation so he wouldn't look like a creep standing outside of the bathroom waiting for his sister.

"Dean I think you should turn around and go back to where you are supposed to be." Ms. Harris said in a low icy tone.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked puzzled as to what had happened to the timid well mannered lady he had dealt with yesterday.

But before he could get an answer Principal Scott came out of the bathroom carrying his unconscious sister over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean yelled charging forward when he was flung back against the wall.

"I warned you Dean-o." The secretary said walking forwards to where Dean was pinned against the wall.

"We don't have time for this Shirley. Come on." Scott said moving closer to where the demon and hunter were staring each other down.

"But-"

"The kid is going to be awake soon and I don't want to risk anybody else seeing us."

Without further instruction Shirley hit Dean across the head with the wrench she had used on Dani and the two demons and pre teen made it out the door leaving an unconscious Winchester in the middle of the school hallway.

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters in here sadly. **

**A/N: So I'm thinking maybe 5-6 chapters left in this story but I'm not sure. So let me know what your ideas for a sequel are or otherwise I have some other stories I have been working on. Let me know what you think. **

**WARNING: Language is picking up from here to the end of the story and there is and will probably a couple of torture scenes involving a minor so please beware and don't read if this bothers you. Thank you**

**Previously **

**Without further instruction Shirley hit Dean across the head with the wrench she had used on Dani and the two demons and pre teen made it out the door leaving an unconscious Winchester in the middle of the school hallway. **

Sam was starting to get nervous when 15 minutes had passed and Dean and Dani still weren't back. He knew that no matter how well Dani knew her math there was no way she would be finishing the test in less than 15 minutes.

He looked up when he heard a commotion in the hallway. Rushing into the hallway he followed the group of teachers and students that had started to gather around the entrance to the girl's bathroom. Pushing through the crowd Sam found himself looking at an unconscious Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled kneeling beside his brother and spotted the bleeding cut across Dean's temple that was already bruising. "Come on time to wake up." Sam said frantically patting his brother's cheek trying to wake up him up.

"Give us some space" Sam ordered turning to face the crowd that had gathered around.

"Alright guys let's get back to class this is clearly being taken care of." One of the teachers directed waving off the crowd which emptied the hallway leaving just the Winchesters.

"Come on Dean what's going on?" Sam asked and was happy to see Dean starting to open his eyes.

"Sonouvbitch." Dean slurred bringing a hand up to probe the ache in his head.

"What happened? Where's Dani?" Sam asked helping Dean lean against the hallway.

Dean had to think for a moment the last thing he remembered was being thankful he was done with school and that he had to find Dani and bring her back to take her test and then-

"They have her Sam!" Dean exclaimed and tried to quickly stand up but nearly fell over in the process.

"Who has her?" Sam asked steadying his brother as they made their way back to the classroom just as the bell rang signaling the end of the period.

"The demons" Dean whispered into Sam's ear as they finally made it to the math room that was already cleared except for Dani's desk and the books that Sam had left in the back of the room.

"I told you that you wouldn't get any extra time Danielle and I stand by that." Mr. Anderson said from his desk where he was already grading the tests.

"That won't be a problem we have just come to get our things." Sam said speaking up while quickly gathering their belongings not quite trusting Dean yet to be able to talk without slurring his words.

"Where is Danielle? Is she alright?" Mr. Anderson asked looking up from the test he was currently grading to take in the two brothers and noticed Dean's bleeding forehead, "Your bleeding."

"She isn't feeling well so we are taking her home and Dean had a run in with a door." Sam ad libbed and started to walk back towards the door, "sorry for the inconvience."

"Come on Dean." Sam said pulling his brother along and they were soon on their way to Bobby's.

SPN SPN SPN

Slowly Dani came to and was hit with the mother of all headaches, and she immediately tried to start figuring out what kind of situation she was in. Carefully without opening her eyes she decided she was sitting on the floor, it felt like wood but she couldn't be sure, with her hands tied above her to what must be a wall and she could taste the fabric of the gag in her mouth. She was about to open her eyes as she heard a door.

"Do you think it is wise that we-"

"Shirley I told you already they are already on our trail." It was a deep male voice and it sounded like Principal Scott.

"I just don't think it's wise to keep the girl." She heard the woman again and decided that it must be the Ms. Harris.

"They killed our boy last night I think the least we can do is repay them." The male spoke up again only closer this time.

"Wake up bitch." The male voice sounded next to Dani's voice and it was punctuated with a swift kick to Dani's unprotected ribs.

Flinging her eyes open she was face to face with her principal, "What do you want?" Dani asked gasping from the pain that was inflicted on her still healing ribs.

"Don't play dumb with us girl we know what you and your brothers did last night." Shirley said coming up behind the principal and let her eyes flash black and sent a punch flying towards Dani's already bruised face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dani said staring her captors in the eye.

They let an array of punches and kicks fall on the preteen and when they saw that they weren't getting any answers they stopped and bent down to look the bleeding girl in the face, "You know what we're talking about now?"

"I don't fucking know what the hell you're talking about." Dani slurred out through the pain that was radiating throughout her entire body.

"Now is that anyway to talk in front of your Daddy?" The lady demon asked as she bent down and pressed on the Dani's kneecap and promptly dislocated it.

Dani screamed flinging her head back against the wood wall and as soon as she had breathed through the worst of the pain, "What do you know about my Dad?"

SPN SPN SPN

"Now tell us again what happened." Sam asked handing Dean a pack of peas from the freezer for the freshly stitched wound on his forehead.

"Damn it Sam I already told you!" Dean yelled getting more frustrated that they weren't out there getting their sister and dad.

"Boy don't you yell at us we are only trying to help. We want to find them as much as you do." Bobby reasoned getting up and started to gather the weapons that were lying around the house.

"I told you its kind of fuzzy thanks to this," Dean said pointing to his head, "I just remember seeing the principal and secretary carrying Dani out of the bathroom. Come on we know where they are thanks to the demon last night so why aren't we doing anything?" Dean asked getting up to pace the room.

"We know that they are holed up in a cabin. Somewhere. That's not exactly a lot to go on Dean and besides we need a plan we can't just go in half cocked like we usually do. Not with Dad and Dani at risk we don't know what kind of condition they are in especially Dad. Dean he has been missing for more than a month." Sam said calmly trying to think of anything else that he could remember from the 'questioning' last night that would hint at where the demons were using as headquarters.

"Does anybody have any ideas? Or otherwise I will walk out those doors and go to every damn cabin in the country until I find them." Dean threatened getting up tossing the bag of peas onto the table and grabbed his knife and gun from the table and paced across the room.

"You will do no such thing Dean Winchester! I will tie you to a chair if it comes down to it." Bobby said getting up to intimidate Dean into a chair.

"Fine I'm sitting down, "Dean said as he sat down in a kitchen chair and pulled out a cigarette from his pack and saw Bobby begin to protest," and you sure as hell won't fucking complain about it." Dean said as he lit up.

"Pouting ain't going to do any good Dean." Caleb said getting up to comfort his friend.

Dean slammed the table with his free hand and scattered the papers sitting on the table across the floor, "Damn it I know Caleb I just can't lose them!"

SPN SPN SPN

"I said what do you know about my Dad?" Dani tried her best to sound threatening and demanding but the pain was becoming too much and threatening to over power.

"Aww did we hit a nerve?" Principal Scott cooed as he bent down to take Dani's hand. Taking the small hand he jerked her pointer finger breaking and dislocating it making Dani jerk in pain which resulted in her dislocating her own shoulder. Screaming at the sudden pain she quickly succumbed to the darkness she had tried so hard to fight.

SPN SPN SPN

Hearing a familiar voice from the room next door John lifted his head weakly from his chest where he was tied to a chair. Leaning closer to the wall he could make out the mumbled voice saying something.

"What do you want?"

Pressing his bearded cheek harder against the wall he heard the voice speak up again and realized it was Dani on the other side. Realizing his daughter was in danger renewed the need to escape from the hell he had been living in. Weakly rubbing the ropes holding his hands against the chair he quickly become frantic as thoughts of the demons hurting his children started to cross his mind.

He was pulling the ropes against the chair when he heard the first smack of flesh on flesh, "Let go of her you Bastards!" John yelled running purely on adrenaline.

The sounds didn't stop at but continued to escalate until screams started to escape the room.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" John yelled as the ropes finally broke and John stumbled towards the door to and started to bang on the door once he found it was locked.

"I'm gonna kill you!" John yelled as the door slammed open causing him to fall backwards away from the door as a young male demon walked through the door and pulled John up.

"Getting a little feisty there Johnny boy aren't you? Come on we have a little show for you." The demon said pulling John along behind him as he crossed the hallway to the room next door where he had heard yelling come from earlier.

As the door opened John was pushed into the room and the door slammed shut behind him. Pushing up from his knees John stopped to let his double vision calm down and his eyes adjust to the light coming in from the window before he could make anything out. Stumbling forward he fell to his knees in front of the heap that was his daughter.

SPN SPN SPN

"You didn't' think to let us know earlier because..." Bobby yelled into the phone as he paced the hallway with his phone dangerously close to being crushed.

The rest of the hunters in the room could hear yelling coming through the speaker of the ancient cell phone and for a moment might have felt sorry for the man.

"Yes… ok… and your sure about this?... no I'm not doubting you… thanks Josh." Bobby answered hanging up and turned to face the younger men.

"So?" Dean asked jumping up from where Sam and Caleb had all but tied him down on the couch.

Seeing there was no way around it Bobby started, "Josh said he might know where they are."

"He knew where Dad and now Dani could possibly be and he didn't tell us? We have been looking for a month!" Sam yelled from his spot on the window seat.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go!" Dean said running from where he was sitting and started to grab every weapon that he could find and was nearly out the door before he realized there was no one else behind him, "What are you guys waiting for?"

"Dean we need to know where they are before we go anywhere. We want them back just as much as you do just please try to think this out rationally. " Sam tried to reason after calming down and now feared that Dean's attitude was going to get more people hurt and end badly for everyone.

"So where are they?" Dean asking just to humor the rest of hunters but was impatiently tapping his foot and trying to catalog all the weapons they would need to get together.

"Josh said he heard about some demon activity for the past couple of months in St. Cloud." Bobby informed them.

"That's a four hour drive north of here. We need to leave now or otherwise who knows what else could happen to them." Dean stressed gathering more weapons on his way towards the door.

Everyone gathered the essentials they would need as they ran from the house and out into the driveway. Sam, Dean and Caleb getting into the Escalade and Bobby getting into his beat up truck, barely leaving time to buckle and soon they were like bats out of hell on a mission to save the ones they needed.

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters in here **

**A/N: I know that you all probably hate me for the long wait but I had to take care of some things in real life. Anyway I will try not to have such long waits from now on and like I mentioned last time this story is coming to a close but I have a couple of other stories that I would like to write. Also I recently published a one shot called "Everyday" and I would love for you all to read and review. **

**Warning: There is torture in this chapter. Language will be picking up from now until the end of the story. **

**Previously **

"**Josh said he heard about some demon activity for the past couple of months in St. Cloud." Bobby informed them. **

"**That's a four hour drive north of here. We need to leave now or otherwise who knows what else could happen to them." Dean stressed gathering more weapons on his way towards the door. **

**Everyone gathered the essentials they would need as they ran from the house and out into the driveway. Sam, Dean and Caleb getting into the Escalade and Bobby getting into his beat up truck, barely leaving time to buckle and soon they were like bats out of hell on a mission to save the ones they needed. **

"Come on Dani. Open those pretty eyes for me." John whispered gruffly trying to find a place to set his hands on his daughter's bruised and bloody body without causing her more pain. "Come kid. I need your help."

Finally finding a somewhat less bruised and bloody cheek John patted Dani until he saw one of her eyes start to twitch and was rewarded when he caught a glimpse of green shine thrown the one eye that wasn't completely swollen shut.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah it's me princess." John whispered and couldn't help the smile of relief that spread across his face.

"Well isn't this sweet? A Winchester Family moment too bad we don't have a camera to catch it with. " Principal Scott said as he paraded into the room followed by Ms. Harris and the young man that had brought John in by Dani.

"Looking a little rough there Dani?"

"Tyler?"

"Well it's good to see that Sammy didn't get all the brains in the family." Tyler sassed coming over to give a swift kick to her ribs, "oops."

"Leave her the hell alone!" John yelled getting up and was about to charge the young teen but was grabbed by Principal Scott.

"I don't think we can do that. Your kids killed our son I think it's only fair that we return the favor." Ms. Harris replied pulling out a bundle of rope and began to tie John to the wall across from his daughter.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone." Dani protested again because she sure as hell didn't do anything except for have a little fun last night, "Why do you have Dad then? He wasn't there last night?"

SPN SPN SPN

"How much longer Caleb?" Dean asked from the backseat impatiently cataloging what he would need to grab when they got to the cabin.

"Were about a half an hour out Dean. " Caleb answered before speaking into the rearview mirror, "You need to get yourself under control, man. You aren't going to be any help if you're a pile of nerves and can't keep a cool head."

"This is my family we're talking about Caleb! I can't lose anymore of my family." Dean answered looking to the passenger seat where Sam was talking into his phone and coordinating with Bobby about how they would approach the cabin.

"I know you're worried but I don't think Dani and John would want you going in like an amateur and risking your ass to save them. I think you know that too Dean."

"I know I'm just worried. You mind if I light up?"

"As long as you have one for me I don't care." Caleb answered and took the cigarette and lighter Dean handed him and lit up.

Sam hung up, "We decided the best plan of attack would be to park the cars down the road and walk in."

"Ok. Is he going to lead the way?" Dean asked and was answered by the beat up pick up pulling around them on the highway and cutting in front of them.

"15 minutes until show time." Dean answered and loaded his clip and waited.

SPN SPN SPN

"You're Daddy? Yeah well you see he was just getting to close to finding Azaeal and we couldn't have that. So we brought him back here for a little fun. You having fun yet Johnny boy?" Principal Scott asked coming around to stand in front of the tied up man.

"Azaeal? Who the hell is that? Is that Yellow Eyes?" John growled pulling on his restraints trying to get to his captors.

"Oh is that the name you gave him? It's kind of pretty isn't it Tyler?" Scott asked looking over to his son.

"It's damn adorable although I don't think he would like it so much. He's more of a rough and tough kind of guy." Tyler answered watching as Ms. Harris pulled out a knife and walked over to Dani.

"Oh you came to let me go? How nice of you. Although I think it might be a little dumb on your part but whatever I can deal with dumb." Dani answered cockily getting ready to beat these demons and help get her dad out of here.

"Oh no sweetie. See I'm just going to make sure you remember me for the rest of your pathetic little life." The demon answered in a sickly sweet voice.

SPN SPN SPN

Caleb jerked the steering wheel of the Escalade to the side quickly as he watched Bobby pull over to the side of the gravel road in front of him.

"Show time everyone." Dean said pulling the extra rounds of rock salt from his bag and loading his pockets full along with the holy water flask and moved out of the way of everyone else.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked Bobby who out of all of them seemed to be the only level headed one. Probably thanks to his veteran hunting status.

"Ok we don't know the layout of the building but we do know there are at least two demons inside. We don't know the weapons they have and we don't know what condition John and Dani are in." Bobby said double checking his shotgun and holy water and looked at his comrades. "What I do know is that we can't treat this any differently than any other case we have had. We go in and we fight until we win."

SPN SPN SPN

"What are you doing you bitch!" John yelled over the pained screams coming from his daughter.

"Just doing what I said making sure she remembers me for the rest of her life." The woman answered as she continued to carve into her right forearm.

SPN SPN SPN

The four hunters were making their way silently down the driveway when they heard the shrill screaming coming from the cabin. One look passed between the hunters and they started to sprint towards the rundown building and had their guns cocked ready to go as Dean took point and kicked open the door.

SPN SPN SPN

They all heard the crash from the front of the cabin.

"Aww did big brothers come to save the day?" The female asked as she finished the final touches on Dani's arm and dropped the knife into Dani's thigh eliciting a final scream from the girl, "Opps."

"You bitch I'm gonna kill you!" John yelled as he finally broke through the ropes that were holding his arms and launched forward.

SPN SPN SPN

As they entered the cabin they heard a final shriek come from the back of the cabin and all the men sprinted to the back and kicked open the door to find John pummeling what appeared to be Principal Scott. On the other side of the room Ms. Harris and some teenage boy were attacking Dani who was slumped against the wall.

"I'd stop that if I were you bitch." Dean said calmly walking into the room allowing his friends and brother to follow in behind him pointing his shot gun at the demons above his sister.

"So I was right! Little Deanie and Sammy are here to save the day and they brought friends!" The secretary exclaimed turning around but left the boy to continue working on Dani accompanying the flesh on flesh contact coming from the other side of the room with the sickening cracks of fingers dislocating or breaking from Dani.

"Sam. Bobby." Caleb said giving them the cue to start the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus

omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
>infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,<br>omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
>Ergo draco maledicte<br>et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
>cessa decipere humanas creaturas,<br>eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  
>Vade, Satana, inventor et magister<br>omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
>Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,<br>contremisce et effuge, invocato a  
>nobis sancto et terribili nomine,<br>quem inferi tremunt.  
>Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.<br>Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
>omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio<br>infernalis adversarii,omnis legio,  
>omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.<br>Ergo draco maledicte  
>et omnis legio diabolica<br>adjuramus te.  
>Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,<br>eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  
>Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire<br>te rogamus, audi nos."

As Bobby and Sam finished the exorcism they watched the bodies collapse to the floor as black smoke rushed out the open window before they all jumped into action.

Bobby and Caleb rushed over to John who had fallen back against the wall sometime during the exorcism. While Sam and Dean ran over to their sister who hadn't made so much as a peep since they had come in.

"How's Dad?" Sam called over his shoulder as he and Dean moved the two unconscious bodies that had fallen on top of Dani.

"Besides looking like death warmed over I think he will be fine. He is only bleeding a little from his wrists from what looks like rope burn. I can tell you more when we get back to my place." Bobby called as he helped rouse John and balanced him between him and Caleb.

Dean meanwhile had finished moving the bodies and began to look over his sister and was astonished. Dani's face was so swollen and bloody that it was almost beyond recognition. Going to kneel next to her as Sam untied her arms his knee landed in a puddle of something wet and when he looked down he saw the knife sticking out of her thigh.

"Shit!" Dean said pulling his belt off to make a makeshift tourniquet for the wound knowing it was bleeding too heavily for her not to need it.

Sam started untying his sister's arms and when he got to her right arm he saw it was dripping crimson liquid covering her arm and soaking into her t-shirt sleeve.

"Fuck!"

"What's going on? What's wrong with Dani?" John questioned trying to separate himself from Bobby and Caleb and come over to help his kids.

"Yeah Bobby I don't think she's going to make it back to your house." Sam answered as Dean finished the tourniquet and quickly peeled his shirt off and tied it around Dani's arm.

"We need a hospital. NOW!" Dean yelled as he carefully picked up his sister and led the way out of the cabin. Victims of the possession long forgotten in bloody room of the cabin.

**A/N: Reviews?**

**P.S: The Exorcism used in here was actually used in episode 3.12 Jus in Bello. If you want to see the English transition and a cool website go to the supernatural wiki. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone in this story **

**A/N: This is the last chapter**** please read the end note for more information. **

**Previously**

"**Yeah Bobby I don't think she's going to make it back to your house." Sam answered as Dean finished the tourniquet and quickly peeled his shirt off and tied it around Dani's arm. **

"**We need a hospital. NOW!" Dean yelled as he carefully picked up his sister and led the way out of the cabin. Victims of the possession long forgotten in bloody room of the cabin. **

Dean all but ran to the Escalade with his sister clutched close to his chest. He could feel her blood sinking into his shirt and dripping into his jeans.

"How is she?" John asked as he limped between Bobby and Caleb who were trailing the group.

"She'll be fine Dad. Won't you Dani?" Dean asked looking down into his sister's pale face.

Soon they were at the Escalade and forced with the choice of who would ride in which vehicle, "John you're with me. We'll follow Caleb." Bobby spoke up as they neared the cars.

Caleb nodded his head and helped Bobby get John to the truck, "Sam get a blanket from the back of the car for Dani."

Sam opened the door first for Dean to slide in with Dani while he ran around to the back of the SUV and grabbed an old, worn blanket for Dani. Slamming the trunk closed he slid into the other side of the back just as Caleb sprinted back from Bobby's truck.

Caleb pulled off the gravel shoulder and started the race towards town. Sam pulled the blanket gently over Dani trying not to jostle the knife protruding from her thigh or the arm that was still bleeding from where the Demon had carved into it.

"Come on kiddo wake up for me. Open that big mouth for me and tell me I'm being a girl." Dean urged keeping his hands planted around the knife to keep it from moving.

"D'n? S'mmy?" Dani slurred opening her eyes to reveal dilated pupils as she tried to look back at her brothers.

"Dani hey welcome back to the land of the living. You need to stay awake ok?" Sam said holding her ice cold hand and knew now if he hadn't before she was definitely in shock and if she fell asleep now it might be the last thing she did.

"Is Dad ok? Did I get the demons?"

"You didn't get anybody kiddo but they sure did a number on you. What do you remember about what happened?" Caleb asked from the driver's seat as he reached the paved roads closer to the city and left the bumpy backwoods roads.

"They kept saying I killed their son. I didn't kill anyone. Did I?" Dani asked starting to hyperventilate and panic when she felt the knife in her leg move as the SUV bounced from gravel to pavement.

"Calm down. You need to calm down. Breath with me Dani" Sam commanded bringing her uninjured hand to rest on his chest, "Big breath in. Big breath out."

Dani felt her bleeding arm bounce causing a white hot pain to pass through her and she passed out again.

"How much further?" Dean asked panicked as he tried to shake the youngest Winchester awake again.

"I can see the hospital up ahead. Get her ready to move." Caleb said pressing harder on the gas pedal and he could see Bobby do the same behind him.

Caleb pulled through and braked roughly in front of the ER doors, scaring some nurses and doctor's into dropping their cigarettes and scurry for cover inside the building. Before they even stopped Dean had Dani wrapped in his arms and Sam placed her limp arms around his brother's neck and pushed the door open for them.

"HELP I need Help!" Dean shouted as he ran through the automatic doors and into the sterile ER waiting room gaining the attention of everyone waiting to be seen. One of the nurses that had been outside quickly came through the doors pushing a gurney along with a Doctor pulling on gloves behind her.

"Sir Can you tell me what happened?" The older Doctor asked as Dean gently laid his sister down on the gurney.

"My sister. I don't know what happened to her we found her like this." Dean answered trying to be as helpful as he could without telling the truth.

"Dean. Where is she? Where's Dani?" John hollered as Bobby helped him through the doors.

"We're gonna need another team out here!" The nurse yelled over her shoulder when she saw the state John was in.

Dani began to moan and the Doctor started to move her towards the restricted area of the hospital.

"Can you tell me your sister's name?" The nurse asked as another one of her collages came out with a wheelchair for the Winchester Patriarch.

"Her name is Dani. You have to help her she's only 12 years old. She was just in a car accident a couple of months ago." Dean answered the heavy weight of what Dani had said in the car settling into his stomach, "She has to be ok."

"We are going to do are best…" The nurse asked hinting for a name.

"Dean."

"My name is Kendra. She is in good hands Dean. Candace has some papers you need to fill out. We will keep you updated as much as we can."

As she finished introducing him to the new nurse with the ream of paper for him to fill out he saw his Dad being whisked away behind Dani.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean returned from handing the insurance papers to Candace when he sat down next to his brother and Caleb.

"We did this to her." Dean stated blandly looking to his brother and friend.

"What do you mean? The damn demons did this to them. We didn't do anything."

"Didn't you hear what she said in the car? She said they kept on saying that she killed their son. She didn't do a damn thing, we did."

Sam hadn't really thought about that. When they were in the car he was more focused on keeping his baby sister from bleeding out and slipping any farther into shock then she already had. Now that he thought about it it all made sense and he hated every inch of himself for what he had done only a short couple of hours before.

Caleb understood what was going through the Winchester brother's heads but he still couldn't find it in himself to blame anyone other the responsible party, the demons. Sure they had killed one of the demons but they deserved to die. Dani and John didn't even come close to deserving to die.

Bobby came back into the ER waiting room from parking the cars and found his surrogate sons with their heads down and studying their hands. Two of them painted in red and the other watching the other two with a protective glare as if to dare anyone to mess with them.

"Any news?" Bobby asked tossing Caleb back his keys.

"No news yet. Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Dean asked getting up and pacing around the other sick and waiting people in the room the guilt not moving from the pit of his stomach.

"Sit down boy. Don't think I won't get one of those nurses to give your noggin a good looking over." Bobby said motioning to the dark bruise that he had gotten earlier that morning waiting for Dani.

"I need to be here for them." Dean answered turning his glare to the older man.

"They are going to need you strong Dean not in some guilt ridden womanly phase." Bobby said motioning for him to sit down.

Dean took a seat but before he could argue that he wasn't acting 'womanly' he heard a nurse call, "Family of John Winchester."

All four of the men got up and nearly ran over to the nurse who was startled to see four grown men running towards her.

"How is he? Can we see him?" Sam and Dean questioned eager to their father and find out what happened to him in the month that he had been missing.

"If you follow me I will take you to see his Doctor." The nurse answered and held open the door for the men and quickly led the way up to the second floor hospital wing and was greeted by a young looking Doctor.

"Hello my name is Dr. Stone. I will be treating your father for the rest of his stay." Dr. Stone introduced as he held his hand out for a handshake but was denied the common courtesy.

"How is he? Can we see him?" Sam asked again.

"Your Father will be just fine. We are treating him for severe dehydration and malnourishment. But besides that and some minor cuts and bruises he should be fine." All the men let out a sigh of relief when they heard the news.

"I have to say though I'm quite curious as to how he got in this condition along with your sister." Dr. Stone questioned as he led them to John's hospital room.

Dean sent a panicked look to Bobby who was coming up with a story as they spoke, "He was hiking and got lost. He's been missing for awhile." The oldest hunter cringed at the lame excuse but he couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"Ok. Here he is. John is resting now and I would suggest that you let him get as much as he can now. I'm sure once he is awake he will want to see his daughter."

"Thank you Dr. Stone. Do you think there would be anyway you could let us know how Dani is doing?" Dean asked as the Doctor was about to leave the room.

"I'll see what I can do."

SPN SPN SPN

John was still sleeping when a nurse came in, "Mr. Winchester?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and weren't sure who was being spoken to so they both replied, "Yes?"

"Your sister is out of surgery and being set up in her room now. I can take you to her if you like."

Sensing the boys' hesitation at leaving their Dad Bobby waved his hand, "Go ahead I'll watch your Daddy for you."

Without waiting for more both boys and Caleb took off after the nurse walking down the hallway and towards the elevator. As they exited the elevator on the next floor up the nurse began to talk to one of the other nurses at the front station and turned around, "The Doctor is in with your sister right now. He would like to have a word with you before you see her though. So if you would just have a seat here in the waiting area he will be with you as soon as he is done."

Dean, Sam and Caleb sat down in the waiting room that was suited with a jungle gym and toys clearly marking it as pediatrics ward.

"Winchester?" The same Doctor as in the ER before called out to the waiting room.

"Doctor?" Caleb asked as they all greeted him.

"My name is Doctor Barnes and I have some questions about your sister's condition."

"How is she?" Dean asked hoping to ease the guilt in his stomach.

"She will be fine. We had to give her a blood transfusion and we were able to remove the knife from her thigh without much trouble. Her shoulder and knee cap were able to be put back in place along with the few fingers of her's that weren't broken. Her cheekbone was fractured and she has a concussion from the apparent beating." Dr. Barnes informed gauging the reactions on the young men's faces.

"What is most troubling for me and my staff was what we found on her right forearm," Dr. Barnes answered opening the file in his arms and pulled out a picture and turned it to face the brothers and Caleb. "This is what we found carved into her arm."

The picture showed the words 'Mommy killer' carved in a crude style and still seeping blood as the picture was taken. Sam ran to the nearest garbage can and emptied his stomach, Dean fell back into a chair with a hand over his mouth and Caleb froze and began to think that maybe it was their fault that the demons did this.

"I would like to know what happened to your sister." Dr. Barnes said after all three men had regrouped and were seated in front of him.

"We don't know. She was taken from us and we found her like this." Dean answered knowing it wasn't the best excuse but he was still in shock from seeing the picture.

"I'll let you talk to your sister now but I don't buy your story for a second." Dr. Barnes said backing up and returning the file to the nurses' station, "Last door on the left boys."

As they walked into Dani's room they saw the pre teen looking as tiny as every with a bag of blood hanging from the IV pole and bulking bandages and braces covering a majority of her body.

They stood in silence before Sam spoke, "We're leaving tonight aren't we?"

"Yep" Caleb and Dean answered at the same time already making plans for a great escape.

"Damn."

SPN SPN SPN

The great escape wasn't that hard considering Dani and John were currently staying a hospital that had probably the lowest security they had ever seen. Bobby got John out who was awake and helping as much as could. Sam was in charge of Dani who was still on unconscious and not any help. Dean and Caleb grabbed bags of saline, painkillers and bandages before making their way to the cars and their getaway.

They made it back to the salvage yard by morning.

"I want to see Dani." John said as everyone was entering the house and he was settled on the couch in the study.

"John she is no shape to be up and around. She needs to be taken to bed. And you should be resting as well. " Caleb tried to reason as he brought in the weapons and Sam brought in the medical supplies.

Dean walked in last with Dani awkwardly hanging from his arms and was beginning to stir, "D'n?"

"Hey kiddo. I think you have an eager visitor." Dean said setting Dani down next to their Dad as he went upstairs to clear a path to Dani's bed.

"Hey princess how you feeling?" John asked wiping a stray hair from Dani's face as she looked up with glazed eyes.

"Been better Dad how are you?"

"Just fine. I just need for you to get better."

Dean came down just then, "Ok let's get you to bed and another dose of pain killers."

SPN SPN SPN

The next week passed in a blur of bandage changes, painkiller doses and grocery store runs.

Dean was putting the finishing touches on the Impala when he heard somebody come up behind him, "Looking good son. I heard about what happened from Bobby and Caleb."

Dean turned around to see his Dad standing behind him handing him a grease rag, "Thanks Dad."

"I'm sorry about what happened before between me and you before. If I had known about what would happen I wou-"

"You couldn't have known what would happen with the demons. No one could have." Dean said realizing where John was going with this and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Just let me finish." John said with his usual zest and started again, "I wanted to say that you are right and from now on Dani will be traveling with you. I can't risk her getting hurt again."

"Dad I-"Dean started dropping the rag to the hood of the Impala and turned around to face his father.

"Don't argue. It's best for all of us." John took a deep breath, "Besides I saw her arm and she isn't going to want to talk to me about it. Hell she'll probably think I hate her. She is going to talk to you and no one else Dean. I think we both know that."

"Yes sir." Dean said looking down at his watch and realizing it was time for Dani's bandage change.

"I need to change her bandages. Are you coming?"

John shook his head, "I need to head out. I caught wind of a poltergeist in Indiana."

"But Dad-"

"No buts. Evil doesn't take a sick day." John said and got into an old pick up that he was borrowing from Bobby and drove off.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean walked into the house and was about to head upstairs to where Dani had been since their return to South Dakota but was surprised to hear a laugh that could only belong to his sister coming from the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked seeing his sister with her leg propped up on Sam's leg where he was changing the bandage while Caleb tried to beat her in checkers.

"Sick of looking at my walls. Decided I was in for a change of scenery."

Dean nodded and realized that she wasn't going to start talking about what had happened and he wasn't going to start pushing her either.

"Oh and by the way," Dani said getting everyone's attention, "I am never going to school again."

They couldn't help but laugh at that.

**The END**

**A/N: I know you probably hate me for the ending but I think it was fitting. I just want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing and favoriting this and just reading it. I'm Scared as been my baby and was my first fanfic story and now it is over. So thank you for taking time out of your life to make this a success. Down the road there may be a sequel but for now I have a couple of other projects in the works. **

**I'm working on another story titled ****New****. I hope to have the first chapter up in the next week or so. **

**Lastly **

**Review Please?**


End file.
